On the Sea of Emotions
by KallingMeKiprix
Summary: When all the yordles decide to take a trip, Rumble isn't all that happy. But when he gets to know Ziggs better, their relationship kicks off, and they begin to open their hearts. But they know that not everything is perfect. Rated M for later chapters
1. Bus Ride

**First of all I'd like to start out with saying that this is my first ever fan fiction, so I do hope you guys really enjoy it. Not only that, but I decided to make it a love interesting story. It does get very smutty so if you're not into that kind of stuff, then don't read.**

**I tried my best to make the beginning of the story interesting...actually, all of the story interesting.**

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated, especially in the case of the future chapters where lots of romance scenes end up happening.**

**And like the summary says, this is rated M for later chapters. You'll see why.**

**For my final note: League of Legends is the property of Riot Games. I do not own League of Legends or any of it's character. This story is purely fan-fiction.**

* * *

"We need you to meet outside the institute or war tomorrow, for we are going for a trip to Bandle City." Poppy said seriously up at the front of the Mess Hall. The yordles had occupied it for a message from The Iron Ambassador. "This'll be tomorrow, and we don't know how long we'll be at Bandle City, but we're going," She said again, as the yordles cheered, they were happy to finally leave the institute and be able to enjoy some leisure time. "I know how hard it has been for all you yordles to have to stay here at the institute and be away from Bandle City, and that is exactly why we're going." She said loudly, more cheers came from the yordles. As fun as this trip honestly sounded, my mind wasn't really in it.

* * *

The next morning I had gotten up and packed some of my things in the massive suitcase I had for the trip. I obviously wasn't going to be able to take Tristy with me on the trip, but I could still survive. I took enough clothes to last me a lifetime for the trip and however long the actual stay at Bandle City was going to be. Hell, I didn't even know how long the trip itself was going to be. I had made my way out to the outside of the institute, where the only ones who were waiting there were Poppy and Lulu. Lulu was blabbing on about toads or some kind of fungus, Poppy didn't seem to care at all.

I sat down on one of the steps on the massive staircase with my suitcase next to me. Poppy had heard me set it down and turned around.

"Rumble, get over here, we won't bite." Poppy said in a sarcastic tone, Lulu giggling. I sighed loud enough for her to hear me and picked up my suitcase and went down to the bottom of the staircase where they were. I sat on the floor looking around, Poppy was just busy trying to look for the vehicle that was going to transport us.

"Rumble, are you sure you're okay?" Lulu asked me from behind, I turned around.

"Why do you ask?" I asked her, the female yordle was doing some weird thing with Pix with her hands.

"I dunno, I just always see you looking…depressed. Like you don't know what to do, or what is happening." She said quietly, Poppy was waving from the bottom of stairs to gesture Corki and Teemo to come down the stairs to come and meet us.

"I honestly don't know, I can feel it myself." I said gloomly. Lately a lot of things have been on my mind. I finally noticed how much of my time Tristy has taken, and why she has. And then there was him…

"Well, hope you feel better!" Lulu said happily, and skipped away to Corki who was coming down the stairs.

_Whatever. _I thought to myself. _Don't know why she even cares._ We had waited at the bottom of stairs for a whole half hour when the vehicle came, it was some sort of weird long wheeled vehicle that didn't seem all that big. After it came, we had to wait for Heim who was too busy trying to stash his turrets incase of some emergency of some sort. Once he did come down, we made our way onto the vehicle. I had sat down in the middle of the vehicle while everyone was gathering in the back. I couldn't care less, I liked to be alone anyway. Ziggs had come on the vehicle, or bus, as Poppy had called it, and he had sat next to me.

"Hiya!" Ziggs had said happily, smiling his usual big grin at me. I turned from the window.

"Hi." I said giving him a meek smile. I really hadn't talked and hanged with Ziggs in the past before, but I always had a feeling about him... Even though he rarely did talk to me, he was comfortable to start up a conversation. And when he did, he was good at it, keeping the conversation long and sometimes interesting. I really liked hearing him talk.

"Oh come on! Cheer up!" Ziggs said loudly. Poppy began talking from the front of the bus.

"Now, we are going to make our way to Noxus. The only reason why is because we're taking a ship to Bandle City from there, the Sablestone Mountains are just too hard to cross," Poppy said loudly, I heard some groans from the yordles behind me. "However, the trip on this bus will hopefully be relatively short, we will most likely be at Noxus in at least eight hours, where we will stay the night there." She said sternly, and sat back down in the driver's seat and started the engine of the bus. I didn't know she had the ability or the rights to drive a vehicle. Not sure if anyone does, including myself.

"Well, this'll be fun!" Ziggs said happily to me, I noticed he wasn't wearing his usually metal helmet and metal armor he wears, but a normal looking red jumpsuit. He still had his goggles on, giving me a feeling of disconnection.

"You know what, it will be, as long as I make the best of it." I said positively, giving a bigger smile than my previous one. My smile seemed to please him.

"Good, good!" He said, as the bus passed the gates of the institute and east to Noxus. "Now, what are you excited to doing back in Bandle City?" Ziggs asked me, he was fiddling with his goggles.

"Getting some new parts for Tristy, hopefully. Still haven't completed her." I said seriously, seeing his expression stay in his big smile.

"Oh, of course, Tristy! Well, I am excited to get back to the Yordle academy. Need to check up here and there." He said happily, he turned his head to the seat across us to ask Teemo something. I noticed his earring shine as he turned. I always loved that thing. The rest of the trip went as it had began, Ziggs kept talking to me about matters such as bombs, gunpowder, bombs, dynamite, bombs, TNT, bombs, and at one point, fuses. It didn't matter to me, I could listen to him as long as he wanted me to. We reached Noxus later than expected, the sun was at the horizon. We had settled into the Du Couteau manor where the royal family had allowed us to stay. There weren't that many rooms, so everyone had to share. Except of course, Poppy.

In the end, Ziggs and I got to share a room, which made me feel a bit better, knowing I'd get to be around him more. We went into our room, which had one bed, luckily. Once we had got settled, I went off to shower, while Ziggs tirelessly worked on his bombs to make them more efficient, although I thought they were efficient to begin with. Once I had gotten out, Ziggs was already getting comfortable in the bed, he didn't change out of his jumpsuit, but he had finally taken off his green goggles, revealing the green eyes I had only seen once before. I had changed into my thin white jumpsuit that I usually slept in, and I crawled into bed next to Ziggs who has constantly lighting and defusing a bomb the size of a nut.

"Uhm?" I blurted, as he tinkered with the thing, I was mainly scared of gunpowder or fuse burns getting on the bed.

"Don't worry, it's made to not make a mess," The yordle said calmly, defusing it once more and throwing it at the wall, it made a little dent in the green and gold leaf wallpaper. He grinned at me and laughed. "Whatever, the thing is made to dent things!" He laughed loudly. That made me smile, just showed how careless he was. "And see, I made you smile! Success!" He hollered, covering his face with the gold colored pillow. I had no idea why he did that but then I noticed why after he moved the pillow away from his face. He had a bomb in his hand. It was heart-shaped and had no fuse, but it had the weight and rattle of a bomb. It was a bit bigger for both of my hands when holding. He tossed it at me. "Good night buddy." He said quietly, and turned off the only lamp in the room. I felt the bomb in my hands for a while, thinking deeply about what this could mean. I fell asleep with it in both my hands.

* * *

**Let me end with saying that I am editing this and other chapters HEAVILY. I'm adding stuff, removing stuff, fixing grammatical errors and detail errors. So if you see things change, they'll change. I'm trying to do my best with making this a great story, and having no reviews is making it a bit hard. *sniffle sniffle***


	2. The Beginning of a New Chapter

**Here's the next chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy!**

**Also, this is the chapter where stuff starts to get interesting.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to empty hands. I noticed Ziggs was out of bed and my bomb was placed carefully on my side table. The pointed edge balancing perfectly. I heard the shower running, so I guessed Ziggs was in there taking a shower. I looked around the room, seeing the mess that Ziggs left in his search for clothes. In the end, he ended up taking one of my jumpsuits, and had left a note on my hijacked suitcase.

_Rumble,_

_Sorry I took one of your jumpsuits, didn't feel like a 'my own clothes' type of day today._

_Hope you don't mind._

_Ziggs._

Ziggs was written in perfect cursive, I guess he needed to know cursive for bomb plans. I heard the shower head shut off. I took off my white jumpsuit and was in my fur-tight underwear. It was the only thing that felt comfortable in jumpsuits. As I was looking for something to wear for the day, Ziggs walked out of the shower in my emerald green jumpsuit. I didn't pay attention to him.

"Oh, hi!" He said happily, he put his towel on the bed post to dry. I looked to him, taking out a striped white and gray t-shirt and some ordinary gray jeans. I swear, I am the only one that wears jeans on my leisure time. I looked to him, the green jumpsuit bringing out the green of his eyes massively.

"H-hi." I said, trying to calm myself down. I put on my t-shirt first.

"Nice undies," he said jokingly, I blushed a little. "Nah, don't worry. Although, I really do enjoy these jumpsuits of yours, they're so comfortable," He said kicking his feet, testing the jumpsuit. "Where do you get these by the way?" He asked, smiling big and looking around.

"I honestly do not remember, but I literally have one for every day of my life, you can keep that one and every one you that you borrow in the future," I said, putting on my jeans. "Especially since that one b-brings out your eyes…" I said quietly, I could tell Ziggs heard me since he raised an eyebrow, but he didn't mention it. He saw me move around the clothes that were on the floor.

"Oh here, let me help you, this isn't only your clothes, some if it is mine." He said running to me and helping me pick up some of my clothes. After we had finished stuffing everything back into my suitcase and Ziggs' massive bomb bag which he put his clothes in, Poppy came into our room and told us to meet at the pier for the sailing of our ship to Bandle City. Ziggs left with her right as she left, leaving me to my own things. I grabbed my heavy suitcase and my bomb and went on my journey to the pier. On my way to the pier, I had a few stops, talking to Swain who was outside the Du Couteau manor, and then with Urgot who was at his butcher shop. Once I did get at the pier, everyone was waiting for me.

"About time!" Poppy shouted to me as I approached all the yordles on the pier.

"Yeah, sorry about that, got some conversations in with some of the Noxians." I said laughing nervously, Ziggs gave me a gleeful smile behind Poppy as she gave me her disappointment look.

"Good. Now that Rumble is here, we can get on our ship," Poppy said pointing to the massive wood boat in front of us. "We're the only passengers on this ship, so we have the free will to do as we please." Poppy said getting on the boarding dock to the ship. We all followed behind her like little sheep. Once on the ship, we noticed the massive boringness of the ship from the view on it. Lulu shrieked in fear.

"So boring! I must spruce it up!" She yelled, skipping around the ship, waving her staff, which made some parts of the ship's wood colorful. Poppy made her way to the wheel in the front of the ship, and the boat began to move. Everyone scattered in their own directions.

"Rumble!" Lulu yelled to me, skipping to me.

"Hm?" I asked her, turning to her. Ziggs was behind me talking to Heimerdinger.

"I see you're in a brighter mood." The yorlde said happily.

"Why yes, I am, why do you say?" I asked her, she giggled loudly, Pix did a twirl in the air.

She leaned into me. "Because I know." She whispered me, my heart skipped a beat at first, but I knew I shouldn't have been scared.

"Know what?" I whispered back.

"Your thing with Ziggs. It's as obvious as can be! Your aura tells it." She whispered back to me, giggling loudly.

"Really now?" I asked her back. We weren't whispering anymore.

"Yes, really. You know what I think? That he too has the feelings for you too!" She said loudly, I shushed her down. "I know why you were sad now. You were lonely. You needed someone, and Ziggs? That's the someone." She said, giggling.

"I see. Well, I'll take your word for it." I said turning around from, and grabbing Ziggs' arm.

"Oh, excuse me Heim," Ziggs said turning away from him. "Yes?" Ziggs asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh…err…wanna go find our room?" I asked grimacing, hopefully the excuse to get us alone would pass.

"Sure!" He said loudly, smiling big like always. His earring was shining in the sunlight. We went into the quarters area, and down the hall. We passed a door, where we heard Tristana and Amumu laughing in a raucous of laugher. We continued down the hall to the one door that was open. We went in, and lucky me, one bed! I set my things down, Ziggs, threw his stuff at the wall and jumped on the bed.

"Lovely room." He said happily, smiling.

"Ziggs…" I said seriously.

"Yes?" Ziggs said to me, smiling.

"I wanted to ask you what the whole deal with this bomb is." I said taking it out of the side pocket of my suitcase.

"It's a trinket. A token of my friendship. You've become my closest friend, and in a pretty short amount of time, no less," He said, the smile wasn't as big, but it was still there. "Most people don't make the time to talk to me because I usually am, or act busy. But not on this trip, of course!"

"But…it's heart shaped, Ziggs. T-That means more, doesn't it?" I asked him, showing him the bomb in my hands.

"Well…" he said getting up, and coming to me. He took his hand in mine. "Do you want it to mean more?" He said, his smile glowing.

"I-I do." I said, reaching my head closer to his, giving him a kiss. His lips felt rough on mine, but I knew I made the right choice kissing him when he made an effort in moving his lips. We stood there kissing for what felt like an eternity, no tongue, no making out, just innocent kissing. We both stopped at the same time. I looked into his eyes. "Thank you." I said, and hugged him, he hugged me back.

"Thank me for what?" he asked back so innocently.

"For feeling the same way about me like how I feel about you." I said, smiling. I let go of him to look at him directly.

"Rumble, I have for a long while," He said, smiling to me. This wasn't his ordinary, massive smile. It made me feel like I belonged. I put my finger through his earring, even though a portion of it was occupied by his ear, my finger still fit right through it, almost like it was meant for my finger. "I knew from the first time I saw you." He whispered to me.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"I just knew. You're bright blue fur, your Mohawk that always stood proudly, your genius when it comes to machinery." He said happily. "I think you're way better than that Heimerdinger." He whispered to me like if other people were in the room.

I chuckled and put my finger through his earring, rubbing his face with the rest of my fingers. "I've always loved your earring."

He put his hand through my Mohawk, and rubbed the hair with his hands. "I've always loved your Mohawk." He said, feeling it in his hands. We stood unaware of the moment we were having, when Lulu barged in through our door.

"Hey guys can- Oh! My bad!" She yelled as she barged through the door, I took my finger out of his earring, but he kept his hand in my hair.

"Yes?" Ziggs asked calmly, I was freaked out, but he really kept his cool. He wanted her to know.

"I…never mind, I'll let you two have your moment." She giggled and walked away. Ziggs and I turned to each other, his smile emerged again.

"We're were we?" He asked, chuckling. I gestured to the bed, and we made our way to it. He sat down and I sat next to him, I put my hand in his.

"We were here." I said, and kissed him again. This time we got passionate, war between tongues. We kept going like that. I kept my hands on his face, while he put his in my hair, moving his hands slowly. We lasted like that for quite some time, until our tongues ached from the dance that they performed. We lay in the bed next to each other looking at one another. I noticed he hadn't taken off his goggles, so I took them off for him and tossed them gingerly on the bed. "You look cuter when I can see your eyes." I said, smiling, he smiled back. He put his arms around my waist, and we stayed like that until we fell asleep. We were a bit tuckered out from the night before, well I was. But the time of day didn't matter, all that mattered was us.


	3. Water Antics

**I am well aware that I made Rumble a bit prudish in this chapter, although that's how I see him.**

**Also, I am trying my best to make these chapters longer, when I first began writing this in my many methods of writing (Word Processor, my composition notebook) I thought it'd be longer, and I was obviously wrong since the first two chapters we're pretty short.**

**Well, onto the story.**

* * *

I woke up to Ziggs' arms wrapped around me. Hardly any light was coming in through the porthole in our room, meaning that tonight we'd have to be nocturnal.

"Ziggs?" I asked quietly, Ziggs' body moved. His eyes opened, revealing the beautiful green eyes I loved so much.

"Good morning." Ziggs said, showing a small smile. First time I see that.

"You mean night?" I said chuckling. He saw the darkness through the porthole.

"Time passes when you enjoy yourself." he said, ruffling my hair. Sleeping had messed up my Mohawk, but I didn't care. I gave Ziggs a kiss on the forehead and then got up.

"Where are you going?" he asked me quietly.

"No, where are _we _going. Come on, let's go outside." I said smiling He smiled back and offered me his hand. I took it and helped him off the tall bed. We made our way to the main deck, the moon and stars illuminating the colored wood. No one was on the deck, so I guessed that everyone had gone to sleep. We made our way to the front of the boat, which took a while since the massive boat was hard to get across. Once we did get to the front, we looked off the edge of starboard over the ledge of the boat. The moon and stars were reflected on the moving waters.

"I love this." I said quietly, turning to Ziggs who turned to me at the same time.

"I love you more," He said, that made me smile. I put my finger through his earring like before, and began rubbing his face. "Hold on," He said, moving away. I took out my finger as he went off somewhere down the stairs to the main deck. He came back with two massive barrels. I was shocked at the fact that he could carry them, one in each arm. He placed them near the edge. "There, now we can see the waters without having to stand up uncomfortably." He said, chuckling. We hopped on the barrels. I looked at him, his green eyes warming me up like they always did.

"Come here." I said, bringing him closer to me. We began kissing slowly, our lips just touching, then all it once it became the old dance of the tongues that we enjoyed so much. He put his hands inside my shirt, rubbing the fur on my chest. I put mine in the back of his jumpsuit, rubbing his back smoothly. After a long moment of making out, we stopped.

"Ziggs." I said meekly.

"Hm?" he asked back.

"Did I tell you how much I honestly love that earring?" I told him, smiling. He put my hand on his earring.

"Yes, you have." He said, putting his left hand around my waist, bringing me closer to him. We tilted our heads so we had our heads on each other's shoulders, the top of our heads touching. We stared at the sea. He had put the left hand of his arm around my waist into my shirt again, and he was rubbing the fur on my belly. I had put my right arm in his jumpsuit, rubbing his waist, feeling the curvature of the fur as it followed his hips. We spent the rest of that whole night talking about everything we could, up until the sun had come up.

* * *

Once the sun had come up, I noticed how well I lasted through the night. I didn't feel tired. I looked to Ziggs who had his head on my shoulder, sound asleep. He looked adorable sleeping, his belly moving up and down in his jumpsuit. I gave him a peck on the lips, which made him twitch.

"Wha?" He asked, opening his beautiful eyes.

"Good morning." I said quietly, rubbing the hair on his head.

"H-hi." He said quietly, chuckling a little.

"Lovebirds," Poppy said sternly behind us. I turned, but Ziggs kept his head on my shoulder looking out to the sea. "Breakfast is served in the mess hall. Lulu was kind enough to cook for everyone." She said, turning back around and walking down the stairs to the mess hall.

"Come on, let's go, this goofed up sleeping pattern of mine has made me really hungry." I said, putting Ziggs' hand in mine.

"Yes." He grumbled, getting off the barrel after I did. We made our way to the mess hall. Once we opened the doors we noticed how massive the room was, but even in the massive room filled with tables, all the yordles were sitting at one table. We made our way to it, sitting down next to Lulu, since there was two empty seats with trays set up.

"Dig in!" Lulu said happily next to me. I looked at my tray, there was a giant chunk of purple mash, a green waffle, and a cup of some blue liquid. It didn't look appetizing, but everyone was eating it down so quickly, so it had to taste good. I took a spoonful of the purple mash and put it into my mouth, an explosion of chocolate and salt flavors made me salivate. It tasted so heavenly.

"What is this? I curiously asked her. Ziggs was slurping down the whole tray.

She giggled. "That mash is purple. The waffles are gurgle toadstool waffles, and the drink is bulltoad milk." She said. It all sounded really gross, but it tasted delicious. Especially the purple. Once everyone had finished, they left the table, but Ziggs and I stayed.

"So." I said, leaning over my arm looking into Ziggs' eyes.

"Hi." He said cutely, smiling at me. The green of his eyes looking bright.

"You're so adorable." I said quietly, getting out some of the purple that was stuck in the fur that surrounded his mouth.

"Thank you!" He said loudly, chuckling. He smiled his warm smile. I kept picking at the purple, until I moved my hand to the back of his head, where I lead it to my face. I brought him closer into a kiss, but it turned out to be a little peck. He leaned back in his chair.

"Hm?" I asked him, he looked around the mess hall.

"Rumble, do you really care if any of the yordles know about us?" He asked me, still looking around the room.

"Not at all, I want them to know, actually," I said, smiling. "Does it bother you?" I asked him, he turned to me, making eye contact.

"Not at all. It hasn't, it won't, and isn't." He said, smiling happily. I brought him closer into a hug, he accepted it and wrapped his arms around me. We sat there hugging for a minute.

"Now, let's go shower, you got lots of that purple stuck in your fur." I said chuckling. He nodded, picking at the purple in his fur.

"Yes," He said getting up, and offering me his hand. I took it, and he helped me off the human sized chair. We made our way out the mess hell and through the deck to our room. Once we got in, Ziggs picked out some clothes and sat on the bed. "Rumble?" he asked me, as I was moving some of the stuff in my suitcase. I looked up from my suitcase at him.

"Yes?" I asked him, stopping the movement of my hands.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" He asked me, innocently, smiling like a school girl. I smiled at him. I was hoping he'd ask.

"Of course, but not to be a prude, but no funny business, okay?" I teased, picking out some clothes from my suitcase now.

"Of course! I do agree it is too early, we haven't even had a proper date." He said, giggling. He got off from the bed and came behind me.

"Thank you for understanding." I said straightening my back from leaning over my suitcase. We made our way to the bathroom, and got in. We didn't care enough to close the door. I sat down on the toilet, but Ziggs was ready to shower. He began unzipping his jumpsuit, his fur flowing out as the zipper came down. The crème fur looked very edible. He stopped and looked at me.

"Well, I'm not giving a free show!" he said laughing.

"Well, I don't have much else to hide." I said, getting up from the toilet.

"Still, I'd like to be joined," He said, taking of my shirt. My short blue fur feeling the fresh air that was in the room. After he took off my shirt, I reached down and pulled off his jumpsuit for him, revealing the green underwear underneath that matched the jumpsuit he was wearing. He then reached down to slide off my jeans, which weren't the easiest things to get off. Once he did, I was left in my black underwear that he had acquainted himself with already.

He giggled, and went into the shower, sliding the door behind him as he went in. I saw him take off his underwear through the distorted glass, where he tossed it up and over the shower door.

"Come in!" He purred in a seducing tone, turning the shower knobs which let the hot water run. It began to steam the room up. I took off my underwear, feeling exposed, but it didn't matter. I opened the shower door and went in. "You're so adorable when you're naked." Ziggs said behind me, rubbing the fur on my back. I turned to him, his crème colored fur shocking me. It looked brighter when he had no clothes one. He looked beautiful.

"Z-Ziggs." I stuttered. He gave me a cocky smile. I brought him into a hug, in the middle of the shower. As odd as it sounds, it was a genuine moment. Everything was touching, belly to belly, thighs to thighs, chest to chest. The furs mixing in a blue and crème swirl. I let go of him, and looked at his face. I reached in for kiss, where he first resisted, but then began making an effort. I guess he didn't see it coming at first. I could smell the purple mixing in with the water as it washed off his face.

We continued to make out, where we got down into our knees, and eventually on our backs, the wet tile floor touching me. We continued our make out session on the floor, where it seemed to get steamy. By far, this was the best make out session yet, our furs from our chests and bellies mixing together as they got wet. I could tell Ziggs' desires wanted to have sex, but I was enjoying this as it was, nothing could make it better. Not even sex. Ziggs then put his arms down on the tile and lifted himself off me.

"As much as I love this, I came in here to shower." He chuckled, getting on his feet.

"Awww!" I whined, laying my head on the wet tile floor.

"Hey, we have time in the future to do what we want." He said, looking down at me.

"I guess so," I said as he helped me up. I grabbed for the shampoo and squirted a mountain of it in my hand. As a yordle, you need a crap ton of shampoo when showering. I then lathered it into my hands. "C'mere." I said to Ziggs, who obeyed and came to me. I poured the shampoo on his hand, and began lathering it into his fur.

"You don't need to do that." Ziggs said chuckling.

"But why wouldn't I love my lovely's fur. Especially when it's furrier than my own." I said, moving my hands down to his chest, arms and back, spreading the foam and clean of the shampoo. Ziggs stood still, but he moved his hands underneath my arms and grabbed the shampoo. He also poured it in his hands, and then poured it on my head. We stood there for quite some time, getting the shampoo into our fur, from our heads to our toes. In the end, it was the best shower I had ever had.

* * *

**I just wanted to say that I feel as though this story is heavily based on cuddling and physical aspects as of now, but the next chapter is heavily based on the actual emotional aspect of the relationship, but that's not all it's gonna be. I'm trying to even out the goods and bads of the story, and what I think this story needs is more emotional aspects.**


	4. The Waterfall

**So this is by far my favorite chapter, it just shows how strong the relationship between Rumble and Ziggs is.**

**So hopefully this chapter brings you in into the story a lot more.**

**I do know that this chapter starts off a bit slow, but really, it's by far worth the wait.**

**My last note: Please review! They would be oh so helpful!**

* * *

After I had gotten out of the shower, Ziggs made his way into our bedroom where he decided to get dressed there. Deep down inside, I had a feeling he had some sort of surprise after our shower, but he just wanted to get dressed there for his own reasons. The porthole in the bathroom showed me how bright the midday sun was right now, warming up the bathroom more than it was with the steam from our shower. I began to get dressed when I heard Ziggs squeek from the bedroom.

"Ziggs?" I asked loudly, opening the door. There was no sign of him except for some water spots left from his wet fur and feet. "Ziggs!" I hollered again, not hearing anything in return. I heard movement behind me and then my vision went black. Someone had put a sort of knapsack of some sort over my body. 'Whose there!" I shouted from the knapsack, someone shushed me.

"Shhh, don't worry," The voice whispered, it didn't sound like Ziggs, but it was female. "I just want you to relax, it'll make this whole trip lots easier." The voice said again, and I felt my body lift off the ground in the sack, my abductor groaning a little from my weight.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me?" I asked, scared. The towel that was covering my body had now come off, shifting around with my body as the sack grinding against my body.

"I cannot, it'll ruin everything!" The voice shouted, chucking a bit. I heard my abductor's footsteps hit wood, where she was trying to keep my body off the ground.

"Can you at least tell me who you are? I mean, what in the hell are you doing with me!" I shouted, I was getting tired of this. Who was this female…Lulu? No, it couldn't be, she did not have the strength to carry my body, it couldn't be Poppy because she wasn't for shenanigans. It had to be Tristana.

"I cannot." My abductor said seriously, the previous wood-on-shoes sound gone.

"Well I know…Tristana." I said seriously, the movement around me stopped.

"Nice observation skills there, Rumble." She spoke into the bag, opening it a bit to let her voice be heard. She continued walking after that.

"Thank you, now where are we going?" I asked the yordle, the sound of her footsteps stopped making the dull noise they were making. I could hear the quiet crunch and shift of something under her feet.

"We're almost there, shut your mouth." She mocked. It hit me, I forgot about Ziggs! How could I forgot about my own lover!

"Where's Ziggs!" I shouted. I began to panic.

"Don't worry!" She yelled, she was annoyed with me at this point. "Really, don't worry, besides, you're getting on my nerves!" She hollered. "You're getting on my nerves…" The yordle groaned quietly again.

I sighed quietly. "Fine." I wasn't in the mood for this anymore. She had stopped, and opened the bag, letting a burning amount of sunlight into the bag. I swear it burned my retinas. I yelled. "At least warn me!"

"Sorry, sorry. Here," She said tossing some clothes into the massive bag. I forgot I was naked. I got out of the bag, and noticed that we were on a beach. The warm sand was under my feet. Tristana was facing the greenery behind us. "Wouldn't mind if you get dressed…" she said quietly.

"Oh right, sorry." I said, looking at the clothes she had gotten for me. There was a red shirt with some with some green leaves on it, it looked extremely familiar… She had also gotten me some shorts and a pair of red underwear. I dressed quickly, the hot sun baking me through my fur. "So uhhh, where's the ship?" I asked, looking around. It wasn't in sight.

"Docked on the shore of this island somewhere, I brought you far from it for a reason." She said, turning back around. The clothes fit me perfectly like they were my own, yet I don't recall ever having packed the shorts.

"Ah. So, why _did _you bring me here?" I asked, sitting on the warm sand.

"Okay, finally, I can explain. So, as you know, I kind of abducted you. Well Ziggs was too, but by Lulu and Pix." She said, smiling at me, sitting under a big palm tree. She was wearing a purple tank top with some green shorts.

"Uh huh?"

"Well, so, Lulu knows that you guys haven't had a real date, I guess. Well, kind of, d-dunno how to explain it." She said, stuttering over her words.

"Oh, yes, continue?" I said impatiently.

"Well, Poppy docked the boat on this beautiful island so everyone could get some fresh air, and we thought it was the perfect time to get the date done!" She said loudly, hopping up.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you guys," I said. I couldn't believe they really decided to do this for us. We kind of wanted to this on our own this on our own time. This seemed good too, but in a weird way. "But uhhh, how long ago did the boat dock here?"

"Like literally just ten minutes ago. Actually, Teemo and Amumu are setting up the whole area where you and Ziggs are going to spend your time." The yordle said, leaning back on the palm tree. I do recall feeling a weird lurch during my shower with Ziggs...

"So you're stalling right now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Basically." She giggled. How truthful and gutsy of her.

"Well, do you know where this spot is?" I asked, getting up from the ground.

"Nope. It's your job to find it, Ziggs is looking for it too. Trust me, you'll find it, this island isn't all that massive, the only hard thing is getting through all this jungle. There's no living animals or creatures on this island either, so there's something you don't need to worry about." She said cheerfully.

"So, can I go now?" I asked impatiently, crossing my arms.

"You could've left after you got changed. See, my stalling skills are superb," She giggled, I rolled my eyes, walking to the jungle behind her. "Oh, you may run into the other yordles, which is pretty obvious since everyone is off the ship." She said, I had reached the point where the sand had turned into dirt. Once I did enter the jungle part of the island, I could feel the change of the moisture in the air. The smell of wet leaves and dirt overwhelming my nose…how I adored that smell. The green plants were harassing my body as I passed them. I honestly didn't know where to go, but I was destined to find the spot that Tristana was talking about. The ground was very hard to get around, logs here and there, overgrown vines that were hugging the ground.

There was a massive tree ahead of me, where vines hugged the tree's bark. I saw something move around it. "Hello?" I cautiously asked. I heard whispering coming from the tree. I couldn't distinguish the voices. "Hellooo?" I asked again, a red hat popped up from the side of the tree. I knew who it was at that instant. "Lulu!" I yelled, the hat jumped in surprise. Lulu came out from the back of the tree along with Pix.

"Hi!" She said happily, leaning back on the giant tree.

"I thought you were with Ziggs, you know, leading him into the jungle…" I said, confused. How was she even here?

"I was. I already told him everything. He left the spot where I had told him long ago." The yordle giggled. She had no stalling skills of her own. She still wore the red clothes she usually wore.

"Oh, well, do _you_ have any idea where the spot that Tristana was telling me about is? Where you guys set up our whole date thing or whatever, I honestly don't know what it is." I said, tripping over my words.

"No clue. I made it so Tristana and I didn't know. It's _your _job to find out, silly. Now go! Who knows if Ziggs already made it and is anxiously waiting for you!" She said, pointing her staff to the woods behind her.

"Sheesh, sorry for wanting to know more…" I said walking to the direction she was pointing. I heard her giggle as I left her behind. The jungle behind the tree that we had our conversation at was much more different. It smelled wetter and was a lot greener. Some of the dirt was mud now, but I tried to avoid any mud pits, not wanting to get any mud into my freshly washed fur. I could hear a far, but constant roaring noise. I sounded like a waterfall! I sprinted to the noise, knowing that this could be a lot closer to the spot, or maybe even the spot itself. It got louder and louder as I got closer, the jungle beginning to get less dense. I could see the stone and the waterfall through the bit of jungle that was at this location.

My feet hit stone, so I knew that this is where the actual waterfall area had actually started. I cautiously got closer and closer through the bit of bushes that surrounded the waterfall, and once I got past them, I was finally able to see it. It was a massive waterfall, and I was at the top of it! I carefully approached the edge of the opening to the waterfall, careful not to even get near the flowing water itself. The waterfall itself wasn't very big in length across, but it was high up from the point where the water hit the bottom of its flow. I looked down to where the waterfall stopped, seeing a giant pool of water, and a little stone island where I could see a table with an umbrella. This had to be the spot!

I carefully trekked along the high cliffs around the waterfall, seeing if I could find any way to get down there. My heart was racing. It wasn't the heights that scared me, but it was the bumpy ledges of the cliffs that led down to the pool. Falling was suicide, and it didn't seem all that safe to be up here at all. I continued to look down for a way, when I saw a figure move through the bits of jungle that surrounded the pool. The roaring of the waterfall was deafening at this point. I tried to make out the figure, when I saw green on it's face. It was goggles… It was Ziggs! The yordle continued to make it through the jungle, where he reached the edge and saw the waterfall. I could see his face light up when it came into his view, which made me chuckle. He looked around for a bit when he made his way to the island in the center of the pool. He was wearing a green shirt similar to mine and some khaki shorts, but he still wore his goggles. I guess they were his comfort.

"Ziggs!" I tried to shout, the waterfall was too loud to even hear my own voice. For being a skinny waterfall, it still made a lot of noise. I watched as Ziggs swam across the pool and had made it to the island. He shook the water out of his fur when he had gotten on the island. At this point, I was stuck. There wasn't a possible way of getting down without my feet coming off the ground. And the only safe way was to jump into the water. Even that choice wasn't all that safe. My heart began to race more quickly as I looked for the spot that was furthest from the cliff's edges. It took me a while to finally see it, since I was standing on the very spot. I looked down to the pool, where I could see Ziggs carefully watch the waterfall. I wanted to be with him so badly, but my fears were holding me back. I swallowed hard. _You can do this. _I thought to myself. _Aim for the center, and you can do this._ And I knew I could. I prepared myself by getting closer to the edge, my heart racing faster than ever. Then, all at once, I felt myself jump off, falling fast down to the water. I made sure to curl up my body, I didn't want anything broken.

The fall itself felt like an eternity, time felt like it had slowed down. But once I did hit the water, time felt like it went back to normal. I sunk down into the water, where it finally hit me that this pool was much deeper than I expected. A _lot _deeper. I clawed at the water, attempting to make myself move closer to the surface. It wasn't working! I knew how to swim, but the whole fear of falling off the cliff had scared me too much and had made me panic. I thrashed and thrashed around, trying get closer to the surface, but it only made me sink lower. The cool water getting into my eyes and nose. It hurt… I began to panic even more, I knew I was going to die from this. I heard another splash, the water amplifying the sound. I heard water displace as someone swam to me. No, not someone. Him...

With the last bit of energy I had, I looked above me where I saw Ziggs swim quickly down to me. I closed my eyes in an effort to calm myself down. The only thing I could sense know was the sound of the waterfall roaring into the water mass. Then, all at once, I blacked out.

* * *

"Rumble," The voice said to me, shaking my face. "Rumble," It said again, the voice said heavily breathing in and out. "Rumble, please, wake up!" The voice said again. I couldn't tell what was happening. "Rumble!" The voice shouted. I could hear the panic in the voice. I coughed up some water, feeling the water as it escaped my lungs and nose. "Rumble…" the voice said again, quietly. I heard it sniffle. My disoriented head came to grips, and my memory rushed into me.

"Ziggs…" I said quietly, opening my eyes. I heard Ziggs gasp, he hugged me.

"Rumble! I-I was so worried!" Ziggs said, crying. I saw the tears streaming down his furry face, only to disappear into the fur.

"Ziggs…" I said quietly again. Ziggs face came into my view. His eyes were red with tears. He came closer to face, locking me into a kiss. His furry, wet face on mine. I coughed a little, coughing water into his mouth. He leaned back from me, spitting it on the stone next to mine. "Sorry…" I said quietly, sitting up.

"No need to be. All that matters is that you're safe," He said holding me into the grip of another hug. I could still hear the panic in his voice. "I-I was so worried." He said quietly, stroking the wet fur on my face.

"It was my fault. I wanted to rush our meeting." I said, coughing a bit more water on the stone floor.

"There was no way down. There is no one to blame, not even yourself." He said quietly, putting his face next to mine. His cold earring rubbed against my cheek.

"All that matters is that I got out," I said, getting up. He sat there, looking at me. I could tell just how much this scared him. He was a mess. I offered my hand. "I feel better now, okay? Come on, why don't we continue the lovely date how it was meant to be." I said, as he grabbed my hand and I helped him up. He brought me into another hug, where he kissed my nose. Muzzle to muzzle.

"I love you. I don't ever want you to scare me like that. I-I don't know what I would do without you." He said quietly, bringing me into a kiss. He slid his tongue into my mouth, where I gave it entrance. He put his hands on my chest where he began to rub them. I pulled back.

"As much as I hate to interrupt our moment, I really would love to start this lovely date." I said, chuckling a bit. Ziggs' face looked disappointed at first, but it quickly lit up with his smile. He ran to the far side of the table under the umbrella and sat down. He began pouring some of the fresh lemonade from the jug that was on the table into the two cups.

"You said to start the date, so I'm starting it." He said cheerfully, smiling at me. I made my way to the chair across him, where I saw what the food was. It was tropical, some unknown fruit here and there, some fresh unknown fruit salads, some purple, a giant pineapple and some finger sandwiches. I grabbed a sandwich in my hand.

"Open up." I said playfully. He reached his neck over the table, where I put the sandwich in his mouth and he bit it. A few crumbs spilling on the table under him.

"Mmmm, thith ith delishiouth." He spoke, mouth full.

"Is it?" I asked, putting the sandwich into my mouth. It tasted so fresh and unreal. Was this some of Lulu's cooking? He swallowed loudly, and reached for the fork in the fruit salad. I noticed how every bowl of food had one fork or spoon, like they purposely wanted us to feed each other. He stabbed the fork through some of the weird fruit, bringing it up to me face. I let the fork into my mouth, where I bit on the fork lightly and slid off the fruit. I bit into the fruit, an amazing mix of sweet, sour and spicy came into my mouth. It was like a mango had a baby with a pepper, and the baby was covered in some lemon. It tasted amazing!

"Good huh?" He asked, chuckling. "I've tasted this salad before, it is amazing." He said happily, stabbing the fork into the fruit salad again and putting it into his mouth.

"Mmmm, so we should start an actually conversation instead of this food fest." I said giggling.

"Oh, yeth. Uhhh, how do you want to thtart it?" He said, mouth half full.

"With questions, I guess? Like how long have you liked me. I've been wondering for a long time, but never had to right moment to ask." I said, drinking some of the lemonade. It was the only thing on the table that didn't taste surreal.

"Well," He said, swallowing the fruit. "The second time I met you. It was at Bandle City when I went on a visit after a long match," he said looking at me, trying his best to make eye contact through his goggles. "You had asked me if I wanted to have lunch with you, and I agreed. After our lunch meeting, we never spoke again. It made me sad, because I knew deep down inside, you were for me." He said, smiling at me. It made my heart melt.

"Awww…That's funny cause I didn't." I said laughing, he laughed too.

"Didn't think you did. You treated the whole lunch thing seriously, just telling me that you wanted to meet me since being conducted into the league." The yordle said, biting down on some more fruit.

"Ah, yes. My mind was occupied with Tristy, like you know. But now Tristy doesn't come first. Not even second, actually. You come first, second and third for me." I said happily, Ziggs gave me a blushing look at me. "Next question?" I asked innocently.

"None that I can think of to be honest. But how funny is it that with the rarity of a couple like us being on this side of Runeterra, we can't think of anything to ask each other, even after we've had some pretty crazy escapades." He said chuckling.

"Pretty ridiculous in my opinion." I said, biting into my sandwich. I reached over the table after biting the sandwich, getting it closer to Ziggs' mouth. He bit it with contempt. I reached over the table the table and brought his head closer to mine. I gave him a kiss with the food in my mouth, passing it in to his. I let go of him when I sat back on my chair. He gave me a look of shock as I sat down. "As much as I hate doing something that unsanitary, I felt the need." I said, chuckling a bit.

"Don't worry. T-That was just so…soo cute!" He said loudly, the sandwich still in his mouth.

"Was it now? I thought you'd be disgusted, I just couldn't help myself with the sandwich." I said. Ziggs chuckled back to me, and got up. He stripped off his wet shirt and shorts quickly, standing there in this underwear. He gave me a look of mischief that he loved to give, and dived into the water. I watched him, and noticed that the sun was coming down already. Ziggs distracted me so much I honestly did not see the sun go down.

"Why don't you come with me? The water is soo cold." Ziggs purred from the pool of water, I got up and stripped my clothes off down to my underwear, and dived in too. This time there was no danger of drowning. Ziggs swam to me after I dived, grabbing me in a hug.

"As much as they say that you shouldn't swim after eating, I don't give a damn." I said, bringing Ziggs closer to me. I thought he was going to give me a hug, but instead he brought me into a kiss. Our tongues felt the taste buds of the other. We could still taste the food in our mouths, which made it all more pleasurable. Ziggs tried his best to keep us afloat, since I was too distracted by the make out session to try to keep my buoyancy. Ziggs began to moan, moving his hands to my wet chest. I moved my hands to his lower back, rubbing the wet fur. Ziggs stopped, and gave me the same mischievous look.

"Catch me if you can." He said seductively, diving down into the water. I laughed a little, and dived down. I could see the dark mass that was Ziggs moving down. The roar of the waterfall was in my ear again, but it wasn't distracting me this time. Ziggs swam fast, so it was considerably hard to keep up with him. I saw him swim towards the waterfall. I didn't know what he was up to, but I knew that he had it all planned out. I saw him go up to the surface under the waterfall. I did the same, poking my head out to the falling water. We were behind the waterfall, so the water wasn't hitting us all that hard, but it was still present. I felt something grab me from the back, and it brought me into a warm hug. I turned, seeing Ziggs' happy goggle covered face.

"How could you swim with those goggles?" I asked, Ziggs was nuzzling my chest with this head. I thought he didn't hear me at first because of the roar of the waterfall, but he still responded.

"I have no idea." He said, his voice was quiet because of the waterfall but I could still hear it. Ziggs brought his head up to mine, bringing us into one of our happy make out sessions. I still did enjoy making out in water, but it didn't give off the same vibe as having the full weight of Ziggs on me, or having something under me. But Ziggs knew how to make up for it, putting his hands into the back of my underwear, grabbing my furry butt. I put my hands on his hip, rubbing his backside with my thumb and his belly with my other four fingers. We continued this routine for quite some time, when Ziggs stopped again.

"I saw a cave under here, want to go in?" He asked, me, still moaning a little in this voice. Before I even answered, he dived down quickly. I had little time to react, so it took me a while to process what he said and did, and dived down too. I could barely see his body in the water this time, but I tried to follow it. I saw his body move down and into the wall, where I guess the cave started. I swam down quickly, lungs hurting. Once I gotten down I saw the opening, and swam in. The cave went upwards, so the water stopped at one point. I got up on the dry rock where the water didn't reach. I breathed loudly. Once I caught my breath I got up and walked up the slanted ground, where the cave opened up into a room the size of an ordinary living room. There were glowing crystals all over the wall, lighting up the room a faint blue hue. I felt cold now, the water had penetrated my fur.

"Ziggs?" I asked, he wasn't anywhere in sight. I felt something hit me from the back, and I fell to the ground. The impact of my body on the floor didn't hurt all that much. I turned on the floor to see my attacker. It was Ziggs happily smiling.

"Hiya." He said, getting on top of me. His wet fur rubbing on mine.

"Hi." I said, as he brought me into a kiss. He had his hands on my chest, leaning over my head. I could feel him harden through his underwear since he was sitting on my belly. I began to shiver.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, stopping our session.

"I'm just really c-cold." I said meekly, he brought me into a hug, stop on top of me. His fur felt so warm on mine, making me shiver in happiness.

"That better?" He asked me, nuzzling his head on my chest.

"Yes." I said, nuzzling my head on his back. I shifted him to my side, where I put my arms around him in a hug. I always loved having Ziggs face me when we hugged, it gave me a feeling of euphoria. He put his head next to mine. I could feel his warmth radiate on mine.

"Did I make up for that scare that we both got?" Ziggs asked me, shifting his body lower so his head was next to my chest. This position made me feel like I was in power, like I as Ziggs' protector. Even though deep down inside, it was the other way around.

"Of course," I said, taking off Ziggs' goggles and putting them beside me. I rubbed his face as he nuzzled my chest. "I can't believe how these past days have passed. It feels so surreal."

"I know, almost like a dream but I know it isn't." Ziggs said quietly. He was too busy feeling the softness of my fur.

"I really do hope it isn't. This is too perfect." I said quietly.

"I'm glad you came into my life Rumble. That you decided to take me as yours."

"It wasn't only me, it was you too." I said giving Ziggs a light peck on the lips.

"I Love you." He said quietly, his nose rubbing on my chest.

"Love you too." I said quietly.

* * *

**You may ask why I am uploading so much so quickly. It's mainly because I've really gotten into my characters. I just enjoy my characters so much, and I really love writing.**

**Dunno why I decided to write an author note about that, but I did.**

**Hoped you really enjoyed this chapter.**

**And I know that I'm repeating myself, but please please please review!**

**On my final final note on this chapter: I am trying extremely hard to find all those spelling errors and grammatical errors, but every single time I look for any, I find one, so the cycle is endless. Do excuse the few spelling errors here and there, I'm on it to try and exterminate those little buggers. **


	5. Visit

**Wanted to start off by saying that this is where I think the M-rate actually starts, although others may disagree.**

**As usual, I would love reviews, especially after having my first review that kicked me into hard-working mode.**

**Now I wanted to add that I did reference LOTS of things from LoL in this chapter, and that I made the dressing styles a bit more modern in this chapter, although I hope that doesn't bother anyone.**

**And for my final note, I noticed a pattern in my writing. It's that I end almost every chapter at night and start in the morning, but I do think one of them is an exception. I may continue this format just because it feels more easier to continue and leaves you hanging.**

* * *

Once I had woken up the next morning, everything felt like a daze. Just because of the events from yesterday, but it all came rushing back to me when I saw Ziggs face on my chest, smiling as he breathed in and out. His facial expressions always looked adorable when he was sleeping, smiling big one moment, and then getting into a sort of frown, then into a neutral face, then back to smiling. I lay there for a while, not wanting to wake Ziggs up, since he had his arms wrapped around my waist. I heard Ziggs moan quietly, he moved his head a bit on my chest and looked up at me, opening his eyes.

"R-Rumble?" He asked me suddenly.

"Hm?" I asked back, rubbing his face.

"Are you warm? 'Cause I sure as hell am." He whispered, chuckling.

"Of course, you're the warmest person I've ever felt in my life." I said, squeezing his body in my arms.

"Mmmm." He said quietly, closing his eyes again.

"We should kind of get going back to the ship." I said, patting Ziggs' back.

"Damn! We forgot!" He shouted, springing up from the ground. His voice echoed in the cave.

"Yeah we did." I said getting up, he began to run to the mouth of the cave where the water is.

"We should hurry, who knows if they've even left." He said, walking into the shallow water. He dived down when it was deep enough. I followed him, running, and dived in quickly. I could see everything through the water this time, since the sun was up. I swam up to the surface, breathing in the fresh air as it got into my lungs. Ziggs was already on the island, quickly putting on his clothes.

"You're still wet." I said, concerned. I climbed up to the stone island.

"Doesn't matter, we really should get going," He said seriously, grabbing my shirt and putting it on for me. He had gotten dressed so quickly. I slid my shorts on quickly, which made it harder for Ziggs to put on my shirt. Once he had gotten it over my head and my head had gotten through the neck hole, he gave me a kiss on the lips. "Let's go." He said taking my hand in his, putting on his goggles. I had totally forgot about them back in the cave, good thing he remembered.

We began to run in that awkward 'hop/skip' run that yordles usually ran in, which made it all the more harder for us to run. "Ziggs, do you even know where we're going?" I asked him, concerned. We zipped between trees and bushes.

"Yes, Lulu let me loose from the ship, so I vaguely remember everything that I saw," Ziggs said, holding my hand tighter as we ran through the jungle. I felt my bare feet hit sand, which meant we were all the more closer to the beach. "There!" Ziggs said pointing to the clearing ahead of us. We could see the beach…and the ship! It was still there, the odd tie-dye effects on the wood and all.

"The ship! It's still there!" I yelled, relieved. Once we got past the clearing, we could see the ship in all it's beauty, along with the boarding dock that was on the island and an odd schooner next to the massive ship.

"Do you think?" Ziggs asked in a puzzling tone, looking at the ship.

"Doesn't look malicious. There can't be anything bad about that schooner." I said as we made our way up the slanted board that lead onto the ship. The board itself was really long, but once we got the deck of the ship itself, we could see a mass of all the yordles who were huddled up in one area. Teemo popped his head out from one side, his facing lighting up.

"There he is!" Teemo shouted, pointing to us. All the yordles turned, when I saw who they were huddled around. It was Kennen.

"Yep," Ziggs chuckled. "We're here, sorry! We got caught up with the whole dilly-o thing that guys had set up for us." Ziggs said, squeezing my hand tighter as we approached the group.

"Guess who came." Tristana said from the crowd, gesturing her hands to Kennen in the middle. He looked between the people where he was able to finally see me. He ran through all the people blocking his way where he ran to me.

"Rumble!" Kennen shouted running to me at full speed. He brought his arms out into a hug where I accepted it. He held me close. He wasn't wearing his usually ninja clothes, but instead some white shorts with a black shirt and some red suspenders. He looked so old fashioned, but adorable at the same time. "How have you been buddy?" He asked me, reaching back from our hug.

"So great!" I said happily, smiling. "How were you able to make the time to come here?" I asked him, he chuckled a bit.

"I was finally able to leave once I had finished my duties. Once I was finally done, I left on that schooner down there from Ionia as fast as I could." He said, smiling again. He let go of me.

"I'm confused…" Ziggs whispered into my ear.

"I'll explain later." I whispered back, Kennen didn't hear a thing.

"You wanna catch up on things?" Kennen asked me, looking up at the bright sun. He tugged at the red suspenders.

"Sure, it's been so long. So, so long," I said, back to him, smiling. I felt the wet hair of my Mohawk droop on my head. I haven't done it properly in a long time. "Well, you wanna go to the front deck so we can catch up." I said, gesturing in front of us. He nodded and went on his way.

"You want me to come?" Ziggs asked me from the back, rubbing his earring.

"Of course, I could never be away from you for a long time, and this conversation is going to be looong." I said, grabbing the hand he was rubbing his earring with and I kissed it. He giggled and blushed a little, and we began to make our way to the front deck. We walked up the stairs quickly where I saw Kennen look over the ledge to the sea.

"It's beautiful huh?" Ziggs asked him, where he turned around.

"It is, isn't it. So, uhh, not to be rude, by why did you bring Ziggs, Rumble?" Kennen asked me, cocking his head.

"Well uhhh…" I said awkwardly, Ziggs, brought his hand into mine and gave it a kiss.

"Because we're a couple now." He said proudly, raising his eyebrow at Kennen.

"Really now? I always had a feeling about you Rumble, ever since we first met." Kennen said, sitting down and leaning his back on the rail.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is this whole thing about?" Ziggs asked, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Rumble and I have been best friends for the longest time I could know. Before both of us were even inducted into the league." Kennen said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"Loong time. We've known each other for I think ten years now?" I said, asking him for clarification.

"Yes, just about. And we haven't been able to talk like this in about a month or two. It's been a long time, and I see how much things have changed since I left," He said, opening his eyes and looking at Ziggs who was distracted by a fly. "I'm glad you found yourself out, Rumble." He said smiling.

"I am too. I wouldn't have ever known if Ziggs hadn't opened my eyes. It was mainly him who had a part in it." I said, bringing Ziggs into a hug. He gave me a peck on the lips.

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, how _did _you guys meet?" Ziggs asked me, looking around.

"At a bonfire at Bandle City. You know how they are with their bonfires." I said looking at Ziggs. He knew all too well, being the cause of at least ten of the bonfires in the city.

"Yes, Tristana had introduced us. She told me about Rumble in the past, and how most people thought badly of him. I didn't though, he was an awesome person when I first met him." The ninja yordle said.

"People don't like Rumble?" Ziggs asked, looking at me confused.

"Shockingly, yes. I was bullied as child, as you most people know, and I turned into a massive douchebag from the hate bubbling in me." I said. I felt guilty saying that, but it was true.

"But I honestly think I changed that around in Rumble." Kennen said, knowing he had hit a nerve in me. A good one.

"Of course, and I can never thank you enough for that. You were always there for me, even when you were busy with your Kinkou duties." I said happily, Ziggs got up and stretched.

"Sorry to be a jerk or be rude and everything, but I need to shower. I'm beginning to stink from the escapades from yesterday. You need to shower too." Ziggs said flirtatiously to me, putting is finger on my noise.

"Go ahead, I'll shower later, as much as I hate to say that." I said, looking up to him.

"We'll, I want to shower with you." Ziggs said to me, raising an eyebrow. I knew where he was going with this.

"We can 'shower' later, sound good?" I said, using air quotes. He chuckled.

"Fine, I'll go eat then. I'm starvin'!" He shouted, running off in the direction behind us. I looked to Kennen who had a weird look on his face.

"What?" I asked him, chuckling.

"You. Guys. Are. Adorable, you know that?" He told me, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'd think you wouldn't be okay with it." I said quietly, looking down.

"With the relationship? Why wouldn't I? You're my friend and you're allowed to think how you want and like who you want. Even if you are gay, you're still my best buddy." He said getting up and sitting next to me. He put an arm around me.

"Thanks for not making this awkward." I told him, he just smiled.

"Why would I? It's great to see you happy, and to finally be able to channel your emotions in a healthy way. You've always needed and outlet." He said to me, laughing.

"Well thank you. So where are you sleeping?" I asked him, he pointing his thumb to the direction behind us.

"Waaay on the back deck, out here with the stars and skies. There's no rooms for me, but I can still make the best of it." Kennen told me, happily. He was so cool about everything, that's what I've always liked about him.

"I'd offer to let you stay in my room, but Ziggs has already occupied it. And besides…" I said, twiddling my thumbs.

"Yeah. That would be awkward. About that, have you guys, you know…?" He asked me. I gave him of look of shock, that showed how much Kennen was comfortable with the whole ordeal.

"We haven't. It's possible soon, since we literally had a sort of date-ish thing yesterday, but we still haven't got there. He's wanted for a long time, I can feel it, but no, not yet." I responded. The ship lurched forward and began to move along the coast of the island. We were back on course to Bandle City.

"Well, when and if you guys do, I want to know. I want to know everything about my best friend, and I don't want him to get hurt." He said, bringing me into a hug. I chuckled.

"Thanks for caring so much about me, but Ziggs would never do that." I said to him, he nodded.

"I know, known him for a while. You can never be too careful." He said, getting up and offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me up and brought me into another hug. He patted my back. "There there, no go to your lover. He's probably off somewhere eating and thinking of you." The yordle said, letting me go.

"Thanks, you have a great time on this ship, okay?" I asked him, walking away from him towards the mess hall.

"Of course!" He shouted back happily, where he adjusted his suspenders and made his way back to the rail to look out to the sea. I ran across the dock, where some of the yordles where still there, having a conversation or eating while standing up. I made my way into the empty mess hall, where I saw Ziggs with a massive pile of food in front of him. He was alone in the room, but he was enjoying himself all too much with the food. I made my way to the table where he looked up from the food and say me. His face lit up.

"Rumble!" He said happily, putting a spoonful of purple in his mouth.

"Hiya." I said, sticking my finger into the purple mash. I took it out and put it in his mouth. He gladly put in his mouth, where he licked off the purple.

"Mmmm," He said quietly, taking the finger out of his mouth. "You make everything so seductive when it comes to food." Ziggs chuckled, putting a spoonful of purple in my mouth. I swallowed it down quickly, since it took no effort to chew at all.

"And you make everything seductive, period." I responded. He put another spoonful in my mouth, and then leaned in for a kiss. I didn't expect it to come, but he locked me in the kiss, taking the purple out of my mouth and into his.

"Thee," He said, mouth full with the mash. He swallowed it. "I do enjoy doing that." He said to me, putting another spoonful of purple in his mouth. I noticed how quickly and well he ate the purple, leaving a hole in the giant mountain that used to be on the tray.

"I can see, give me more? And this time, let me swallow it myself or something, I'm hungry too," I said, he gave me a happy look, and took another spoonful and put it in his mouth. He got closer to me again, putting me in a kiss. This time, he took longer to put it in my mouth, teasing me for the food. I tried to fight his tongue with mine in my effort to get the purple out of his mouth, which was turning into a liquid mess. I swallowed what I was able to salvage from the attack and moved my head back, ending the seductive kiss. "Don't tease me! I want food too, sheesh." I said, he chuckled.

"I couldn't help myself, besides, you liked it." He said, putting his head on my chest.

"Why wouldn't I, you make everything enjoyable, and I mean everything," I said, putting a massive spoonful of purple in my mouth. That last spoonful made me feel full. It was probably because the food from yesterday's date was still lingering in my stomach. "Now come on, we should go shower like you wanted. Not only to do what we wanted to do, but to actually shower and get this purple out of our furs." I said, standing up. Ziggs' face lit up as he hopped down from the chair.

"Let us go then!" He said happily, grabbing my hand and leading me out the mess hall. We made our way through the dock and into the hall that led into our room. The little party they were having on the deck was still happening, but we obviously had no desire to go to it. We ran into our room, where it looked the same from how we left it last night. Ziggs led me into the bathroom, where he quickly began taking of my shirt.

"Rush much?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Hey, don't blame me." He said, I helped him take off my shirt. He took his shirt off by himself, while I slid my shorts off. I took his shorts off for him while he took off his shirt. He gave me a little smirk and he took of his underwear, heading into the shower immediately after and turning the knobs. Felt like a rerun from our last shower, except I got to see him before I got into the shower. I got naked and went into the shower after him, and closed the door behind me. The warm water felt nice on my fur, washing out some of the purple. He brought me into a kiss, where he brought my body close to his.

"Wait." Ziggs said, pushing me back a bit. I was confused since he was the one that began the attack on my lips and tongue.

"What?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. I rubbed some of the fur on my face to get the purple out.

"I-I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with." Ziggs said quietly, that comment made my heart melt. It really did show how much he cared about me, and he was sure to stay in the boundaries that I was comfortable with.

"Ziggs, you're so thoughtful. Yes, I do know I'm a prude, but trust me, you'll enjoy this shower." I said, bringing him closer into a kiss again. He put his hands on my lower backside, rubbing the arched fur that was above my butt. I put my hands on his chest, which made him moan in pleasure. He was already enjoying this. I massaged his chest slowly, where I crept my hands slowly to his belly. I slowly rubbed his belly, and crept my hands lower, where I grabbed him. I felt him jump a little, so I knew I caught him off guard. I could feel him get excited. I have felt him before, just rubbing up on me or when we cuddled, but never this intimately. This time I felt comfortable, and I wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"You sure?" Ziggs asked me as I felt him.

"Sure about what?" I asked him, pulling a little. He groaned in pleasure at my pull.

"A-About doing this…" He said quietly, reaching his hand around my body.

"Let's take it slow." I said, pulling a little more.

"Says the person with his hands on my person." Ziggs chuckled, putting his hands on me. He locked me back into a kiss, where he pulled slowly at me. I was already in full swing, but he was getting into it at this point. The water felt great on our bodies, warming us up more than usual. He moaned loudly as I continued to pull, but I still let out a few moans of my own. He got closer to me, putting his chest up to mine. It didn't interrupt our session at all, but it made us feel more intimate than before.

"Ziggs, I-I'm-" He interrupted me.

"Don't worry, do what you must." He told me, moaning after and bringing me back into a kiss. Ziggs knew what I wanted, so he began to pull and yank faster than before. This sent me on the edge, and I let it all out. I knew I got some on his hands, but he didn't care. I was still pulling him, but he took his hand off of me and put it on my hand, helping me. He wanted to have his orgasm now. He began to pull faster, but I could feel him slow down, the warm liquid spilling on my hands. He breathed loudly, getting his hand off mine, putting his hands on my chest. Even though we had had our orgasms, he still wanted more.

"Ziggs." I said quietly, stopping the session.

"Yes?" He asked me seductively, looking me in the eyes. I didn't even notice he had taken his goggles before we showered.

"That was amazing." I said quietly, nuzzling my head on his chest. He slowly crept us lower, and then onto the warm and wet tile floor. I was beside him, where he began to rub my face with his hand.

"And that wasn't even sex." He said chuckling, it made me chuckle too.

"I know, but that just gave us a different sort of connection." I said, feeling his wet fur on my face.

"Yeah, and you got some on me too." He said, putting his other hand on the hand that was one my face, rubbing it.

"Hey, you said it was okay." I said, laughing. He laughed and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, I know, it was in the moment, and I still don't regret it. It was going bound to happen, and we're in the shower to begin with, so there's no issue there." He told me, nuzzling his face on the back of my neck. I tried to reach for the shampoo above me, but it was too high up. "I'll get it." He said, lifting his body a bit off the ground, and reaching above himself. He lay back down next to me, pouring some of the shampoo in his hand. The water never felt so warm as he began to rub the cold liquid into my back and head.

"Pour me some." I said, sticking my hand out. He poured some in my hand, and began rubbing it on his chest. We spent at least an hour in the shower, slowly cleaning each other from head to toe when we heard someone knock on the bathroom door. We were cuddling at that point, still talking about the previous moment we had had.

"Rumble?" Kennen's voice asked from the other side of the door. Ziggs kept nuzzling my chest.

"Yes?" I answered back, basically shouting. The water was still running, so I hoped he could hear me.

"I know it's kind of rude for me intrude and stuff, but I wanted to have another conversation with you, since they day's coming to a close and I've been waiting to talk to you for a while, but you guys are taking a long time showering." Kennen shouted through the door, I looked at Ziggs who gave me a smile.

"You mind if I leave you?" I asked him quietly, he nodded.

"Go ahead, as long as you come back." He said, kissing me. I got up and got out of the shower. I grabbed the towel and quickly dried myself, Ziggs stayed on the floor, hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling. I finished drying myself, putting on some underwear and put on a white shirt with some white jeans and a tie. As odd as it sounded to wear that, I felt in the moment of dressing oddly. Maybe Kennen had inspired me. I dried my head one last time, sticking my Mohawk up. It was the first time I've had my Mohawk back in two or three days. I opened the door and stepped out, Kennen was sitting against the wall next to the door. He got up at the sight of me.

"Sorry I basically rushed you out of there." Kennen said to me. I was trying to get the last of the water out of me furry ears. I could hear the water shut off on the bathroom. "Do you mind if we go out to the deck to talk?" Kennen asked, I gestured in front of us to go. We left the room and down the hall out to the empty deck. Where could everyone be?

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked Kennen, who sat down on the warm deck floor, crossing his legs and arms. I did the same to get on his level.

"I'm just confused is all." He said, smacking his hand down lightly on the colorful wood.

"About what?" I asked him in a concerned tone. I was really confused as to what was happening. He picked at his suspenders.

"You look pretty cool wearing that." He said, pointing to my tie. I chuckled.

"As much as I like a comment about my clothes, don't beat around the bush. Just tell me." I said chuckling a bit.

"I'm confused about my feelings." Kennen said quietly, I finally noticed that the sky was dark. It was cloudy and about to rain.

"Care to be a lot more specific?" I asked, sliding closer to Kennen.

"About my feelings for you." Kennen said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked him back.

"After we had a conversation, I made my way up to me bed and took a nap. I had a dream, a very sexual dream about you." Kennen said quietly, he looked ashamed.

"Look at me," I said quietly, grabbing his chin and lifting his face up. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. So what now after you dreamed this dream?" I asked, he looked at me.

"I think that I like you. Love you, I mean." Kennen said to me, looking me in the eyes.

I sighed. It seemed a bit dramatic the way Kennen put it, but it was a serious problem. "I see. That's sweet and all, and I'm glad you're finding yourself out so quickly, but I'm really sorry that we can't act upon those feelings." I said quietly, looking him in the eyes. He began to tear up.

"I know, and that's what makes me sad. I can't have you, I can't act upon this feelings with you. I know how much of a loyal person you are, and you'd never ever put Ziggs' feelings in danger." He said to me, wiping away the tears.

"Are you absolutely sure, though. Is this just your excitement to see me again talking, or are these true feelings." I asked him, he wiped away another tear.

"I'm not sure, h-how did you know with Ziggs." The yordle asked me, I ran my hand through my Mohawk checking if it was sticking up.

"When he gave me a gift. A heart-shaped bomb. I knew the night he gave it to me that I had feelings for him, well, let me correct that. That the feelings I had for him were true." I told him, he smiled a bit.

"I saw the bomb, it was so peculiar," He said, sniffling a bit. "I don't know why I decided to tell you this anyway, feels like I'm creating drama." Kennen said, putting his head down.

"I'm glad you told me, opening your heart is important, even if you feel as though it isn't necessary," I said to him, he looked up again. "There's someone for you out there who will open you up the way Ziggs did to me, even if you wish it was me. Just wait, you'll find the special someone, may it be male or female." I said happily, he smiled.

"Thank you." He said bringing me into a hug. I hugged him back. The sunset was beginning.

"Now," I said patting his back. "Not to be a prick, but I have someone to be with." I said looking to him, he smiled.

"I'll let you go. You want to be with him, and he probably wants to be with you," He said to me. I heard a rumbling coming from the sky. "A thunderstorm's coming." He said quietly as he got up.

"You of all people would know." I said getting up. He brought me back into another quick hug and let me go.

"Thank you again." He said, walking back behind me to the back deck. I stood there watching him as he went, and then made my way to my room. I walked in and saw Ziggs looking out the porthole. He heard me walk in and turned to me.

"There you are!" He shouted, running to me. He was wearing a black shirt that said 'Yordle' in white and some black shorts. He looked adorable. I brought him into a hug as he came, picking him off the floor a bit.

"Missed me?" I asked him, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Of course, and it looks like it's going to rain. I love rain." He said, releasing me from the hug.

"Me too, makes the night a lot more comfy." I said smiling at him.

"So not to be a 'Nosy Nelli,' but what was that conversation with Kennen about?" He asked me, pulling and tugging at the tie around my neck. I didn't feel one bit ridiculous wearing the odd clothes I was wearing.

"He told me he had feelings for me." I told him, he gave me a look of shock.

"Feelings? Like feelings feelings?" He asked me, rubbing my chest at the word 'feeling.'

"Yes, those type." I said, chuckling a bit.

"How did you react to that?" He asked me, rubbing my tie to his face.

"I told him that he shouldn't feel ashamed to feel like that, but that we couldn't act upon those feelings." I told him, running my finger along the 'Y' in 'Yordle' on his shirt.

"Nice way to defuse a situation." He said, chuckling.

"Nice word choice." I told him, he laughed uproariously.

"I try. Now, the nights coming and I'm actually pretty tired." Ziggs said looking behind us to the bed.

"I see. You're 'tired.'" I said.

"Yes, tired. Shall we?" He said walking to the bed.

"Of course, sleeping is nice when it's with you. But after that shower, I think I've had my quota of exploring my desires." I said to him as he lay in the bed. He gave me a sound of disappointment.

"Aww, well, oh well, there's always the rest of the boat trip," He said patting the empty area next to him on the bed. I went to my side and lay down, taking off my tie as I lay down. It was getting in the way, as much as Ziggs loved it. Ziggs brought me into a hug. I gave him a kiss on the mouth, begging for more. He knew I wanted a make out session, so he got on top of me, slipping his tongue into my mouth and feeling the inside of it. We let the session last for five minutes, where he got off me. "Can't wait to see what the future holds for us." Ziggs said, nuzzling his head on my shirt. A thunderclap roared from the skies outside our room.

"Me too," I said, giving him a kiss on the head. He took off his shirt and shorts and tossed them to the foot of the bed. "Really? You _just _got dressed." I told him, raising an eyebrow.

"More comfortable like this." He said, taking of my shirt. I didn't mind, so I let him. I began to unbutton and slide my jeans off and tossed at the foot of the bed along with my shirt and his clothes. He nuzzled his head on my bare chest once more.

"You're right, this is more comfortable." I said giving him a kiss on the head. We could hear rain begin to hit the wood from the outside. That night I fell asleep to the rubbing of Ziggs' head on my chest and to the sound of rain outside. I had never felt so comfortable in my life.


	6. Comfort

**I want to start off by saying a thank you to my loyal 25 or so (Or I think it's around there) readers for continuously reading my Fanfic!**

**And I wanted to also mention a special thanks to my two reviewers, I'm glad at least some people bother to review.**

**I also wanted to mention that I have allowed anonymous reviews, I had disabled them at one point, and forgot. So for my anonymous readers, you can now review! (Yay)**

**I'm also debating how to continue the new pairing in this chapter (you'll know when you read!) but I do admit I don't feel very original using it, although it was a good way I could see as continuing the plot.**

**And for my final note, this chapter is the long awaited yordle sex. I mean, cute yordle sex, so yeah, I finally give out what I have been waiting to write.**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to loud banging on the bedroom door. Ziggs was sound asleep, head on my chest, breathing in and out slowly. I could still hear the rain pour outside, and thunder roaring constantly. I heard the door bang again.

"Ziggs! Rumble!" The voice said through the door, it was Kennen. Even with his shouting, it hadn't affected Ziggs who was still asleep. I carefully slipped out of the bed, making sure that I didn't wake him up. I walked to the door, my vision still blurry. After opening it, I was greeted by a very wet Kennen, he had a very flat looking bed rolled up in his arm and a bag of clothes in the other hand.

"Yes?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes.

"It's raining, and as you know I'm sleeping out on the back deck, sooo…you know, pretty obvious. Mind if I crash in here tonight?" He asked me, expecting me to say no. He was still wearing the same clothes that he had worn the whole day.

"Of course, as comfortable as rain is, it's not all that easy to sleep in. Although, you sure you want to sleep here? I can't guarantee that Ziggs'll pull a fast one and we'll end up doing something." I said quietly, chuckling at the thought.

"I don't mind, as long as I get a dry place to sleep in." He said, looking down. I moved aside from the door to let him in. He slowly walked in, sizing up the room like if it was the first time he's been in there. He lay his mattress pad bed thing on the floor, and laid down on it. I noticed he didn't have a sheet or anything. "You want a blanket or sheet or something?" I asked him, I saw him shiver.

"A blanket would be lovely," He said, crossing his arms in an attempt to warm up. I went to the empty wardrobe that was against one of the walls and took out a massive quilt. This thing was probably bigger than the queen sized bed that Ziggs and I slept in. I spread it out from being folded and placed it on top of him. "T-Thank you so much." He said back to me, shifting a bit under the quilt.

"Your welcome, now go to sleep, who knows what tomorrow holds for everyone." I said walking back to the bed and hopping on. I placed Ziggs' head back on my chest, where he grumbled a bit and twitched. "Love you." I said quietly, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Yeah, I totally agree." I heard a voice say. Whoever that voice was, it woke me up, and I hate being woke up unwillingly.

I groaned loudly. "What? Why must you be talking so early?" I asked, looking up from the bed. I could see Ziggs head from the foot but nothing else. I guess he was talking to Kennen who was in his bed.

"Hey! He's awake!" Ziggs shouted, hopping up quickly and running to our bed. I was still dazed from waking up, partially asleep. "'Bout time you wake up." Ziggs said coming to my side of the bed and giving me a kiss.

"I like to sleep a lot, do any of you know what time it is?" I asked, looking at Ziggs' green eyes as he looked at me from the side of the bed.

"No idea, but breakfast was forever ago, so it may be around noon." Kennen said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, we already ate, and this time I was careful of not getting any purple on my fur." Ziggs said, running has hand across the fur on his face.

"Good, because I know how much you like showering without me." I said in a sarcastic tone, he just chuckled.

"Well aware. I kept Kennen company while you were asleep, he woke up relatively early, and I can live without sleep, so we just talked and talked until breakfast where we left to go eat." He said calmly, Kennen nodded in agreement.

"Now, mind if I use your shower? Even though Ziggs didn't get anything in his fur, I did." He said, rubbing his face.

"Sure, go ahead, I'm going to go eat." I said putting on the shirt that was at the foot of the bed. It wasn't wrinkled, which meant that it's still wearable in my mind.

"Thanks." The yordle responded, taking some clothes out of his bag and heading into the bathroom. He closed the door slowly behind him.

"You want to come with me to eat?" I asked him, that question made his smile emerge from his face again.

"Of course," He said, offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me off the bed. I put my shorts on and grabbed my tie and put around my neck. "Dress like that more often, it makes you look lots more adorable." He told me, feeling my tie after I put it on.

"You mean in this spunky way of dressing?" I asked, looking down at my clothes.

"Yes," He said, giving me a kiss. He gestured in front of us. "Shall we go eat?" He asked me. We made our way to the mess hall. It was still raining a bit when we got out on the deck, but neither Ziggs nor I made a comment about it. Because it was raining, no one was on the deck, meaning we weren't greeted by anyone on our way to the mess hall. Once we were in the mess hall, we saw Teemo who was calmly eating at one of the tables. Ziggs went straight to him and sat down next to him, I made my way to get food. I got some purple and some of those green waffles, I don't remember what they were called. I went back and sat down next to Ziggs who was in deep conversation with Teemo already.

"I love rain too." He said to Teemo. Teemo was slowly eating some purple, still engaged in the conversation with Ziggs. I took a spoonful of purple in my mouth when Ziggs turned to me.

"What?" I asked him, confused. He scooted us a little bit down so we'd be further from Teemo. He didn't notice at all.

"Kennen was telling about his feelings to Teemo this morning, too." Ziggs whispered into my ear, Teemo didn't seem to hear it at all, being too busy with his food. I choked a bit on my purple.

"Really, Teemo too? That kid is all over the place." I said, cutting at my waffle and placing it in my mouth.

"Apparently so. He asked me to tell Teemo, although I fear for what will happen." Ziggs whispered back, he put his finger in my purple and placed it in his mouth. Even though he had eaten, he still enjoyed bothering me by eating my food.

"Hmm, what a predicament," I said, drinking some of the water I was eating my food with. It seemed like a bland meal, but I really enjoyed water with anything. "You gonna tell him?" I asked him back, he gave that look of thinking that looked adorable.

"I-I honestly do not know. Who knows how Teemo feels about someone like Kennen feeling like that about him. I mean, they are pretty close friends, he's basically Kennen's second best friend." Ziggs whispered back to me, and I know this firsthand. Kennen enjoyed hanging with Teemo, and Teemo did too. All three of us had hung out a few times too.

"If Teemo is anything like Kennen, he'll be okay with it. Who knows, he may feel the same back. For all we know, every male yordle is gay." I whispered back, chuckling at the fact.

"So far, that theory seems to be true. Kennen, you and I. Maybe Teemo isn't an exception to that either." Ziggs whispered back, I swallowed more of the waffle I put in my mouth.

"I say we let Kennen tell Teemo firsthand." I said, Teemo had gotten up and placed his tray on top of the trashcan. That's where everyone's trays went. He began walking out.

"Bye Teemo!" Ziggs yelled back, Teemo waved his hand back in an acknowledging way. Ziggs turned back to me. "I do agree with that statement somewhat, although it could lead to problems." Ziggs said out loud, there was no need to whisper anymore. I swallowed the last bit of my purple.

"I think it'd be good to tell him personally because it could lead to the thing that you and I have, you told me personally and weren't afraid to show it." I said, putting some purple on Ziggs' nose. He licked it off with this tongue.

"That's very true. You know what, Kennen will have to face his fears!" Ziggs yelled loudly, I didn't have the willpower to shush him.

"Okay, sure, we'll tell him, he may not be all that happy with our choice, but he'll have to do it," I said drinking the last of my water. I got up and placed my tray on top of Teemo's over the trashcan. "Let us go?" I asked Ziggs who got up. He went by my side where I locked elbows with him.

"Odd way to walk with your lover." Ziggs told me, giggling a bit.

"Felt like being a gentleman today." I said as we made our way out of the mess hall. We made our way out to the wet and rainy deck again and quickly ran down into the sleeping quarters. We ran down the hall to our room, where Kennen was quickly scribbling down in a notebook. He saw us and quickly stood up.

"S-So, how'd it go?" Kennen asked us as we entered the room, I went back and sat down on the bed, fidgeting with my tie. Ziggs stayed in the doorway.

"Well, Rumble and I decided on this," Ziggs said, Kennen's face became disappointed. "That you should tell him yourself." Ziggs said seriously, the rain seemed to stop at the instant. It made the situation a lot more dramatic than it needed to be.

"You cannot be serious. I cannot tell my own good friend!" Kennen shouted, sitting back down on his bed, going into a fetal position.

"Don't worry," I said from the bed, getting up and making my way to Ziggs. I brought him into a hug. "I felt the same way with Ziggs, and it turned out to be the best choice I have ever made." I said, giving him a kiss on the nose. He moaned quietly to my action.

"I see. Still, I feel as though I'll become heartbroken. It's enough with my whole issue with you, Rumble. And now Teemo? Why must I be the person I am." He said, putting his head between his knees.

"The person you are is perfectly fine." Ziggs said next to me.

"If anything you person you are is probably better than most. Look, Kennen," I said letting go of Ziggs and sitting down in front of Kennen. I put my arms around my knees that were in front of me. "Don't be afraid. Who knows if Teemo feels the same. He may be having the same emotional issues as you, fighting the thought back into his mind, thinking that they're not of the norm." I said, patting his head. I heard a knock coming from the wall near the door. All three of us turned to the doorway in unison. Teemo was standing there.

"S-Sorry for interrupting this, but I heard lots of commotion coming from this room. Is everything alright?" Teemo asked us innocently, looking into the room.

"Yes, everything is-" Ziggs began, only to be interrupted by Kennen.

"No. Everything is not alright," Kennen said getting up, it shocked me how rough he sounded saying that. "Teemo I need to tell you something." Kennen said walking to Teemo in the doorway.

"Oh? Do tell?" He asked back, Kennen gestured for them to go down the hall. Teemo, confused at the situation, just followed as Kennen went down the hall. They disappeared out of view, where Ziggs looked out the hall, coming back into the room.

"Woah, gutsy kid." Ziggs said, his face looking shocked.

"He's no longer a kid, Ziggs. He's Kennen." I said quietly, Ziggs just gave me a smile and sat down next to him, bringing me into a hug. I began to tear up at my eyes, letting the tears flow.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Ziggs said, looking at me. I looked into his eyes, the tears began to flow out of my eyes quicker.

"I honestly don't know. I don't know why I'm crying, it just came." I said, sniffling a bit as the tears came out.

"Come here," Ziggs said bringing me closer into a hug. He ran his hand through my messed up Mohawk, trying to calm me down. "Are you sure you don't know where these tears came from?" Ziggs asked me again, quietly. I sniffled loudly, fighting to get the words out between all my hyperventilated breaths and tears.

"I-I don't kn-know." I said again, quietly, Ziggs just hushed me.

"Calm down, calm down. Just try to calm down and we'll talk," Ziggs said quietly to me again, that made me cry harder. I was a crying mess in Ziggs arms. "Shhh, shhhh," Ziggs said again to me, the tears wetting his black shirt. It took me a while, but I was finally able to calm down. "Ready to talk?" Ziggs asked me, looking down at me. I looked up at him, looking straight into his green eyes.

"Yes," I said quietly, running my hand across his back. "I have no idea what came over me." I said quietly, Ziggs just kept his steady eye contact on me.

"I think I know what's going on. It could be that you're overwhelmed of seeing your friend grow up before your eyes," Ziggs said, comforting me in his arms. "Even with his Kinkou duties, he was still the jokester, and the one that was never really serious. You seeing him express his emotions in a mature way just hit a nerve." Ziggs said, rubbing my back with his hand. Ziggs always knew what to say, it's as if he knew the universe's secrets. He seemed to know what to say, when to say it and how to say it. It always made me love him more. The rain began to pour again.

"You're right," I said, releasing Ziggs from his hold on me. "That's exactly it. I've missed having Kennen in my life for a while, and him suddenly appearing and being a bit more different than before is so shocking to me. I-I feel so dramatic saying that." I said. Ziggs chuckled.

"Nothing's too dramatic. It's all too true, and you just came to grips with that." He said, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks for understanding things that even I don't understand." I said. I couldn't help but laugh at the mental level that Ziggs had with me. He seemed to know everything.

"Happens, kind of used to it. Wonder how Kennen and Teemo's conversation went." He said, looking out the porthole to the rain.

"I feel that maybe it went well. Rain has been changing a bit with Kennen's emotions, so I feel as though deep down inside the rain is connected to him. The skies, the thunder. Rain's a comforting weather condition, and it's always a good sign and always has been when Kennen's around." I said, feeling wise at the words that just came out of my mouth.

"Wow, you guys are truly best friends if you've figured out patterns like that." Ziggs chuckled. I just nodded back, we heard someone come down the hall and into our room. We turned back, seeing Kennen's wet fur.

"How'd it go?" I asked, Kennen gave me a meek smile.

"Whole lot better than expected." Kennen smiled, running his hand through his wet fur.

"Details?" Ziggs asked impatiently, I elbowed him softly.

"Well, when I told him, he told me he was shocked. He began telling me about the feelings he's had deep down whenever he looked at me when we were alone. How my smile warmed him up, how my unknown connection to rain always made him comfortable. He said that whenever it rained, he thought of me," Kennen said happily. Ziggs and I just gave each other triumphant looks. "After he told me that, it began to rain out of nowhere, that's when Teemo reached in for a kiss. I didn't expect at first, since he seemed like he was still adjusting to what I told him and what he had told me. But once he was a few centimeters from my face, I knew. I reached in too, and we had a little kiss. Our lips only touched for a few seconds, where Teemo recoiled back and he began apologizing. I told him he had no need to be sorry, and I brought him into a hug," Kennen said, smiling as he told the story.

"We sat there in the rain hugging for quite some time, and since then it hasn't stopped." Kennen said, standing there smiling in a proud way.

"Aww, Kennen!" I said getting up and bringing Kennen into a hug. He hugged back. "So what now?" I said, releasing him from my hug.

"He said to take my stuff to his room. He doesn't share a room for some reason, and that I can come stay with him." Kennen said, Ziggs and I looked at each other in a mischievous way.

"He probably means much more than that, Kennen." Ziggs said, chuckling.

"Probably, but I don't care. He admitted his feelings, and that's all that matters." Kennen said picking up his bag of clothes and his bed, rolling it up. He folded the quilt slowly, making sure that the edges lined up.

"So you're going to join him?" I asked, rubbing my eyebrow.

"Of course. He asked me, and I agreed. Why not, since I feel as though I am a burden here, even though I obviously am not. Teemo just wants to spend time with me." Kennen said, walking to the doorway with his stuff in his arms.

"Well that's good, Kennen!" I said happily, he nodded.

"Now I'm off, wish me the best of luck. Who knows if anything ends up happening." Kennen said anxiously, walking down the hallway. I turned back to Ziggs who was still on the floor.

"Wow, so much happens in little time." Ziggs said, looking up at me.

"Seems like their relationship is developing quickly." I said, helping Ziggs up. He brought me into a hug.

"Speaking of which, want to go develop our relationship?" Ziggs said, almost purring. He rubbed my chest.

I chuckled. "Geez, already? Didn't think we would 'develop' this early in the day." I said, nuzzling me head on his neck.

"Well, I want to, do you?" He asked me, still rubbing my chest.

"You already began, not like I can say now." I said, laughing. He laughed back, looking at the bathroom.

"Where?" He asked me, looking around the room after gazing at the shower quickly.

"With what I have planned, the shower, as usual. There's little prude me wanting to do it in the shower to avoid messes." I said laughing, he laughed back.

"Being a prude is what makes you cute. It holds me back from being a sex crazed addict." Ziggs responded, letting go of me from our hug and walking to his bomb bag where he began to pick out some clothes. I did the same, picking out a pair of black shorts. I always liked these, they hugged my thighs, although they weren't as tight as my underwear. I picked out a simple green shirt and some white underwear. I didn't feel like dressing in weird clothes like the clothes I had on. Once I had picked out my clothes, Ziggs was already waiting for me at the doorway. Once I had gotten up from my hunched over position that I did while looking for clothes, he went into the bathroom. I went in, seeing Ziggs already taking off his clothes.

Once in the shower, I slid off my tie and took off my shirt, Ziggs was already naked and going into the shower. "You enjoy rushing things." I said laughing, he laughed back, turning the knobs of the shower. I took off everything and slid into the shower, closing the door like always. This time the water felt a lot hotter and warmer, I couldn't tell if it was the water itself or if it was the cold room was from the cloudy, rainy weather outside. Ziggs brought me into a hug relatively quickly, kissing and rubbing already.

"What are we doing this time?" Ziggs asked seductively, I sighed in fear of his reaction to what I was going to say.

"Everything." I said quietly, his eyes went wide open, and he smiled.

"You absolutely sure?" He asked me back, I nodded.

"Sure and ready as I'll ever be." I said back, Ziggs chuckled, sliding his hands lower where he began to pull at me again.

"We'll start off where you're comfortable and we'll go from there, okay?" He asked me in a 'making sure' tone.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing at him and pulling slowly. Ziggs stopped his pulling for a second, and spoke.

"You absolutely sure, Rumble? Because after your clarification, there's no boundaries as to what we do, right?" Ziggs asked me, I nodded in agreement.

"Yes Ziggs. I'm absolutely ready," I said quietly, he nodded, where he began to slink down lower. He went too low for me to continue my activities with my hand, but I knew what he was going after. I felt his mouth curl over me, where he began to suck slowly. "Oh my god Ziggs, are you naturally good at everything." I said, moaning. He stopped his sucking for a second.

"It appears so," He said chuckling. "You mind joining me with this?" Ziggs asked, laying down on the floor. I knew what he was referring to, and I got on top of him. It was one of the first times he let me be on top during our activities, and it's something that I wasn't used to. I was used to Ziggs on top of me, and used to him being the protector. I didn't want to take on that role. I turned my body to accompany our previous situation, where I felt Ziggs do the same. Sucking and licking me slowly, I let out a pleasurable moan.

"Wow, amazing how well you do this." I said again, feeling him up a little.

"Would be nice if you started too." Ziggs said, stopping his pumping. I had forgotten that we were in the shower at this point, I was too focused on the feelings that Ziggs had exposed me to.

"Of course." I said, putting my mouth on him, feeling how he felt in my mouth. It was something I was used to now, and I enjoyed having him do it to me, than me doing it to him. I would be sure to tell him later. I could hear him moan in pleasure as I continued, knowing that he was enjoying this just as much as I was. I could feel him use his tongue, which made it so much more pleasurable. Ziggs began to pump and suck faster, which made me do the same. I felt him release into my mouth. It tasted all too good, even though I didn't expect it to. I wasn't much for exchanging body fluids ever, but I was in the moment, and swallowed quickly. I stopped my pumping, where I lay on him, moaning. He stopped for a second.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, I wiped the liquid from my mouth.

"I can't cum…" I said quietly, getting up from laying on top of him.

"I see. We could…" he said quietly, looking down on the tile. I could hear the pleasure in his voice from his orgasm.

"Do it." I said quietly, sitting up.

"You sure?" He asked me, getting up from lying down.

"Yes, absolutely, although I'm not sure how we're going about this. I made sure to keep some of your fluids on you so it wouldn't hurt me." I said, feeling the water on my body.

"Here." He said, moving my body into a position. He placed me hands on the floor and my got me down to my knees. It felt animalistic, but I knew this would be the best way. I felt him comfort himself behind me, rubbing himself along my entrance. "I'm preparing you." He said quietly to me, rubbing his hands on my back slowly. His hands along my fur felt amazing, especially when it was wet.

"Go," I said quickly. "Go, I'm ready." I said quietly, I felt him enter me, where I let out a little shriek.

"Shhh, I'm in don't worry." He said, adjusting himself. I let out a groan as he adjusted himself. He began to slowly thrust in me, letting me get used to the feeling of him. I began to moan loudly, not caring if anyone heard us at this point. The warm water adding more to the pleasure.

"G-God. I've heard of people being tight and stuff, but you never really know until you actually have someone in you." I said, moaning between every word. Arms gave out, which made me fall on the floor, flat on my face. Ziggs didn't any anything, since he basically fell with me. He continued, laying on me a little.

"It's your first time. It would be shocking if you weren't." He said, thrusting harder. I was moving my body along with his, helping him as he began to thrust faster.

"Oh my god!" I yelled out loud, feeling my orgasm escape out of me. I was sure to get on my hands and not the tile floor, another prudish act of mine. I moaned louder as he continue on me.

"Did you finally finish?" Ziggs said behind me, thrusting a bit slower. I felt him release into me. It was the best feeling I had ever had, his warm liquid in me. He stopped his thrusting, where he finally got out of me, lying on the on the floor. I didn't feel him out from behind me, but I still lay down next to him in response. We lay there for a few minutes, where I turned to him, breaths still shallow. He lay his head on my chest, caressing the fur on my belly in his hands.

"Wow." I said quietly. It was all I could say.

"I see that got you a cure from future blue balls." Ziggs said to me, chuckling.

"Yes, and it was worth it. It was amazing." I said, nuzzling my head on his back. Smelling the wet fur.

"Wanna just lie here for a while? We could actually clean ourselves off in a bit." Ziggs said, still recovering from his shallow breaths.

"Anything." I said, feeling his fur on my face. We lay there for what felt like a century, where I felt Ziggs shift a bit, reaching over us for the shampoo. I just smiled, knowing that I'd get to feel his hands all over me again. He poured some in my hand, and I poured some in his, and we began our oh-so repetitive routine of cleaning each other off.

* * *

Once we had finished and gotten dressed, and dried our fur thoroughly, we had gotten out of the shower and we lay on our bed, talking about our first times.

"Thank you." I said to him, his head nuzzled on my neck.

"Thank _you_ for finally letting me." He said. He had his hand inside my shirt, feeling the fur on my belly. I was feeling the softness of his shirt with my fingers, it was the exact same color of his fur. He wore shorts the same color, making him look like he was naked. We lay there in silence, feeling each other's drying fur in our hands, when I got up from the bed, looking at the slowly dying light coming from the porthole. The rain was still falling, and it was falling extremely hard.

"Wanna go outside?" I said cheerfully, Ziggs stood upright on the bed.

"But we just showered." He said in a conscious tone.

"We can borrow Kennen's umbrella, he always has one. And I mean always." I said, getting up from the bed. He hopped after me, where we made our way out of the room and down the hall. We went down to Teemo's door, where we could hear Kennen and Teemo laughing through the door. That was a good sign. Ziggs knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Teemo's voice said from inside the room, and a few seconds later the door opened. We were greeted to a Teemo in his underwear, and Kennen who was sitting upright on the bed. "Hi?" He questioned.

"Sorry for interrupting you guys, but we wanted to know if we could borrow Kennen's umbrella." I said, looking past Teemo to Kennen giving me funny signs with his hands, gesturing to a make out position. I just laughed.

"Oh, sure." Kennen said from the bed, where he got off and went to his clothes bag. I pulled out an umbrella the length of a normal stick. It was retractable. He came to us at the doorway and handed it to us, I saw that he was in his underwear too.

"Thank you." I said taking it from his hand, he just laughed and Teemo closed the door. I turned to Ziggs who had an accepting look on his face.

"Looks like they're made for eachother." Ziggs said laughing. I laughed shaking my head, and we made our way down the hall to the deck. I opened it right before we got on the deck, covering us under it's protection. It was a bit too tall for a yordle, being a sky blue child's umbrella, but it still was able to protect us from the rain. We made our way out to the middle of the deck, where we turned to each other, holding his left hand in my right.

"I know you already know this, but you really mean a lot to me." I said, squeezing his hand.

"And same goes to you." He said, coming closer and bringing me into a kiss. He started a make out session, which was actually our first of the day. We stood there under the umbrella, his hands on the back of my hand and my hand on his back, tongues in each other's mouths. I stopped, leaning back a bit.

"Sorry for stopping, but my arm hurts from holding this thing," I said, shaking the umbrella in my hand. Ziggs looked around. He pointed to the space in between the two staircases that led up to the front deck. The edge of top of the stairs went over the space under it, which meant it was shelter.

"There." He said, grabbing my hand and leading us to it. We sat down against the wall. I retracted that umbrella back to it's bulky position, where he put his head on my shoulder. I set my head on his head.

"Mind if we sleep out here?" I asked, seeing that we were directly in front of the hallway of the quarters. When everyone would wake up and come down the hall, we'd be the first thing they'd see.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Ziggs said, coming in for another kiss. A thunderclap roared above us, making the rain come down harder. Ziggs slid his tongue into mine, feeling the inside of my mouth. He rubbed my back and my belly, and I rubbed his hip and face. We continued like that, pleasurable moaning as usual when I stopped.

"I'm tired." I said quietly, lying down. I patted the colorful wood next to me, where Ziggs laid down next to me, cuddling closer to me. I was a bit cold, but once he had cuddled up next to me, all my coldness went away, reminding of the warmth that Ziggs always had radiated on me. I moved my body a little lower, where my head was next to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and dug my face into his covered chest. I let a little tear stream out of my eye, wetting his shirt with from the tear. He didn't notice at first.

I began to cry more, louder and hyperventilating. He turned down to me, holding me more tighter.

"Shhh, I know what happened today is a lot to take in. Shhh," He said quietly, rubbing my back slowly. There was no need for words from me, it was just comfort. Comfort was something I needed my whole life, and having it made me really happy. Crying was my only way of coping with that. "Shhhh." He said one more time, bringing me right next to his body. He lay his head on my back, and spent the rest of the night whispering comforting things to me until I had fallen asleep.


	7. Tears

**Let me start off by saying that I am going to do something with Teemo and Kennen in the future, although not right now. So watch out in the future for that, it'll be coming.**

**And secondly, I'd like to thank my two reviewers for constantly reviewing, it's you and my own anxiety to write this that have me continuing this.**

**So there ya go, and more cute yordle sex! :3**

* * *

Giggling. Giggling was what woke me up the next day. As much as I love hearing people laugh, little ol' me _hates_ getting woken up. I opened my eyes, I was still in the same position I had fallen asleep last night. My head on Ziggs' rising and falling chest, his head on my back, our arms curled around each other. I couldn't really see where the giggling was coming from, being stuck in Ziggs' grasp of the hug. I released my arms from my portion of the hug, trying to slink out. Ziggs twitched a bit, followed by a moan.

"Wha?" He asked, followed by more moans. He lay flat on the deck's floor, opening his eyes.

"Sorry, just that I heard giggling that woke me up, and you know how I hate getting woken up." I said, sitting up. Ziggs stayed still on the floor, arms to one side. I noticed that the rain had finally stopped, it was sunny and really warm. I felt like it had during our date.

"Whatever." He said moaned quietly, dozing off again. I chuckled to myself, getting up and getting out from under the cover of the ledge we slept under. All the water had dried up already, and it smelled relatively humid. I looked up the stairs, where I saw Lulu, leaning over the ledge of the portion that was above our sleeping place.

"Good morning!" Lulu shouted, giggling more.

"Yeah, good morning, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing around here? You kind of woke me up and I have a massive urge to kill you for interrupting my sleep." I said. It came off as mean, but it was true.

"Well I finished making breakfast, and I wanted to escape the kitchen, so I came here. You guys are adorable together, especially when sleeping." The yordle responded, tugging at her hat. How long had we slept?

"I see," I said putting my finger on my chin. It still made me a bit mad how she did that, but it was bound to happen. I looked up at the sunny sky, where it hit me how hungry I was. "Excuse me if you will, I'm extremely hungry." I said, walking back down into the cove where Ziggs was asleep. I heard Lulu giggle back, and footsteps as she walked down the front deck. I shook Ziggs' body. "Ziggs, wake up." I said, shaking him a little. All I got from him was a grumble, followed by a moan.

"Go away." He said quietly, shifting in place. I shook him once more, where I reached down and gave him a kiss. He resisted, not letting my tongue in. I got on top of him, where I placed my hands on his chest and began rubbing it.

"Wake uuuup." I said, rubbing more and more slowly. I saw Ziggs open his eyes at me, where he smiled.

"Fine, I'm up. I was afraid you'd get me naked and start doing your shenanigans." He giggled quietly, his voice was deep. I knew he was still dazed, his voice always was deep when he first woke up.

"Come on, I'm starting to get hungry." I said, rubbing his chest more. I heard him moan again.

"Fine," He said, struggling to get up from my weight on his chest. I got off of him and helped him up. He brought me into a hug, giving me a plain old kiss on the mouth. "Do you want to talk about last night?" He asked me seriously, his voice was back to it's high pitch and raspy self.

"Sure." I said quietly, grabbing Kennen's umbrella. We made our way to the mess hall where we continued our conversation. "What did you specifically want to talk about?" I asked him as we entered the empty mess hall. Well, except for Kennen and Teemo who were flirting and giggling over a tray of purple. I saw a new type of food on the food line.

"I was curious as to why you reacted the way you did to our cuddling." He said, walking me to the lunch line where I got some of the new food, it looked like beans but they were black and square shaped. Where does Lulu get these things?

"I don't know. I react to comfort and love by crying. It was the most comfortable I have ever felt in my life. Not sure if it was the sex we had had previously, or if it was just the comfort. I know I'm an emotional mess." I said quietly, as we sat down a few chairs down from the giggling Kennen and Teemo. I reached over Ziggs on my left, where I placed the umbrella next to Teemo. They nodded in acknowledgement of it being placed there.

"Don't worry, it makes me feel protective of you when you get like that. If anything, I like it, and it shows me how much more yordle you are. You're not a heartless robot like everyone says, you're a lovable bar of fur," He said, running his hand through my hair as I put some of the black square things in my mouth. They tasted like mashed potatoes with corn. I loved the taste, putting more and more spoonfuls in my mouth. "That taste good?" Ziggs said as he watched me scarf down the food. I nodded to him with a spoon in my mouth. He grabbed his spoon and spooned the bean things, and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened to the taste. "Wow that's delicious!" Ziggs shouted, grabbing the attention of Teemo and Kennen a few chairs over.

"I know." I said, grabbing another spoonful and putting it in my mouth. I brought Ziggs' mouth closer to mine, giving him a kiss. Like usual, I passed on the food to his mouth, where he graciously accepted. He swallowed it quickly.

"Would be nice if we could continue our previous conversation." He said, picking at his teeth. I nodded.

"Sorry, you know me and food," I chuckled, taking another spoonful of the beans and swallowing quickly. "And I'm glad you feel like that about the situation, there'll be lots more crying in the future." I said, drinking some water.

"And I'll be there to comfort you." He said, rubbing my furry ears between his fingers. It just made me laugh.

"Woah." Kennen said from the right of us. I turned to him, where Teemo and Kennen were looking at us.

"Yes?" I asked proudly, smiling back at Ziggs.

"You guys are just so seductive when it comes to stuff, huh?" Kennen asked us, I laughed. Ziggs was too busy eating some more of the beans.

"We're like that. Now, if you don't mind me asking, how did _your _night go?" I asked, spooning more of the beans in my mouth.

"Amazing." Teemo said, looking at Kennen. He gave him a small peck on the lips. I noticed that both of them were wearing tie-dye shirts and shorts. They looked adorable matching.

"Care to enlighten?" I asked. I took a sip of the water. They whispered amongst themselves for a few seconds.

"Well we made out a lot, that's for sure." Kennen said, chuckling. Teemo elbowed him lightly, laughing back too.

"And?" I asked curiously, spooning more into my mouth. I could hear as Ziggs devoured his tray in his hungry attack.

"Aaand…you know, shower things. Like you and Ziggs." Kennen said, laughing loudly. Teemo just spooned more of his food into his mouth.

"Like…sex?" I responded.

"Nooo, no no no. Puh-lease not time for that yet." Kennen said laughing. Teemo just shrugged his shoulders.

"I see. Good to see you guys aren't pushing anything too. Unlike this one." I said, nudging Ziggs. He laughed.

"Hey, I waited a long time for you to put out." Ziggs said loudly. I nudged him hard.

"Hey, putting out makes me sound like a prude. I know I am, but I'd rather you use like 'join me in with my shenanigans' or 'desires.'" I said laughing, Kennen and Teemo just looked at each other in amazement of our bickering.

"Whatever. It was worth the wait though." Ziggs said, turning to me and putting his face on my neck.

"Good." I said quietly, Kennen began talking again.

"Sex huh? Already?" He asked us.

"Yes, sex already." I said proudly, rubbing Ziggs' earring.

"Woah, you haven't done that in forever." Ziggs chuckled.

"I haven't done this either." I said, sticking my finger in the ring. I rubbed the back of his ear with my finger. I felt him twitch in pleasure.

"Heh, adorable. You guys are just adorable." Teemo said, looking at us. Kennen wrapped his arm around Teemo, bringing his head on his shoulder.

"And we're not?" Kennen asked him in a childish tone.

"Of course, just that they've been at it for lots longer, and they are completely comfortable with each other." Teemo said, taking another spoonful of his food.

"Thank you Teemo, you done eating?" I asked, looking down at Ziggs' head. He nodded, standing up and taking his tray over to the trashcan. "Well, I never said I was done." I laughed, Ziggs hit his head with his hand.

"Of course, forgot." He said, taking my spoon and spooning some of the purple in his mouth. He brought me into another of those food passing kissing, where he let me have it easily.

"Thanks," I said swallowing, and taking another gulp of my water. I heard Teemo and Kennen laugh. "What?" I asked them, looking over at them.

"Nothing, just the way you guys treat food. It's like a luxury to you two." Kennen said, nuzzling Teemo's chest.

"Of course, it's an aphrodisiac." I said, taking more food from Ziggs mouth. He was enjoying the attention from Kennen and Teemo way too much.

"Fun stuff," Teemo said, laughing and getting up. He placed his tray on Ziggs that was on the trashcan. "Wanna go now?" Teemo asked Kennen, looking over at us.

"Sure." Kennen responded, taking Teemo's hand in his. They walked out of the mess hall, hands together and heads on each other's shoulders.

"Now _that's _blooming love." Ziggs said, laughing. I spooned some of the purple into my mouth.

"Yeah, already getting pretty serious from what I can tell," I said, standing up and placing my tray on top of Teemo's. "Now, let us go wherever the hell we're going." I said, helping Ziggs off the chair. We began to walk out of the mess hall when we heard a crackling and a Poppy's voice over the intercom. Didn't know the ship even had one.

"Everyone report to the main deck. I repeat, _everyone_!" Poppy's voice echoed, fluctuating the word everyone. We we're already on our way, so we didn't care. Once at the front deck, we saw a mass of yordles surrounding Poppy who was high up on a soapbox. How retro of her. "Now!" She yelled as we approached the crowd. "We are a few days from Bandle City, hopefully we'll be there in two or three days," She said seriously, everyone cheered happy cheers. "Although, here's the main thing I've brought all of you here for. Teemo, our trusty scouter, has seen a ship far from here. We are trying to avoid from getting too close to it to be seen, but there's still a possibility that it may come to us. We don't know if this ship is bad or good, but we can never be too sure." Poppy said loudly, everyone gave each other frightened looks.

"It may be Gangplank!" Kennen shouted a few yordles away from Ziggs and I.

"How do you know?" Poppy said, looking down to the area where Kennen was.

"Shen and Akali told me before departing that Gangplank has gone on a pillaging marathon and has pillaged about four ships already. He won't take mercy on us, so if it is him, we should be wary for a long and arduous fight." He shouted, Poppy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I see. Interesting information indeed, this is very important. Thank you Kennen for sharing. As he said, if it is Gangplank, we need to be careful. For all we know, he may care less that we're fellow league members and destroy our ships in a wrath. Even if our ship doesn't have much valuables." She said loudly, the crowd had gone quiet.

"Is that it?" Heimerdinger asked impatiently from somewhere.

"Yes, that is it, you may go now." Poppy said loudly, everyone went off in their directions. Heim quickly ran down the hall leading to the rooms, in a rush to finish and do stuff.

"Should we worry?" I asked Ziggs, turning to him. He was looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Nah. Even if it's Gangplank, I bought a whole bag of bombs to blow things up with if I needed to. I'll hopefully be able to sink the ship before they even board." He said cockily, smiling to me. I laughed.

"Of course you'll be our hero when it comes to that. You get a kick from that." I said.

"Although, are you still going to do the same thing you said you were originally?" Ziggs asked me.

"Do what?" I asked him, the question made no sense to me.

"About getting parts for Tristy." He responded.

"Oh. No. She's finished, it took me a long time to notice, but I just cannot upgrade her. What I really want to do now is take you on an actual date out on the city. Me and you and maybe some dinner or something. Something nice and expensive." I said, running my finger along Ziggs' monochromatic shirt.

"Oh? That sounds nice, actually that sounds lovely!" He shouted, laughing to himself. "Can't wait to get to Bandle City now. At first I wanted this trip to last as long as it could so our escapades could continue, but this is just as good." He said smiling to me.

"Good. Now what do you want to do?" I asked, looking around. The deck got empty really fast.

"There isn't much to do on this ship, now is there?" Ziggs asked, putting his hand on my chest.

"Except for that, except that can wait until tonight. I like being tired before I go to bed, and if it's like anything yesterday, it'll tire me out real fast." I chuckled.

"Okay, okay. Wanna do something with Kennen and Teemo? I mean, they probably are having issues deciding what to do like we are," Ziggs said happily. I grabbed his hand and I lead him down the hall leading to the rooms. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed, squeezing my hand as we went. We went straight to Teemo's door, where I knocked on it. The door quickly opened soon after.

"Oh! Speak of the devil!" Teemo said, laughing. I could see Kennen on the floor in front of the bed, legs crossed and doing something on the floor. He was writing in that notebook he wrote the day he confessed to Teemo.

"Hiya guys!" Kennen said, looking up from his notebook.

"Mind if we come in? We have _nothing _to do on this ship." Ziggs said, leaning on the door frame.

"Sure, sure. We were just talking about asking you guys some questions." Teemo said happily. He was a lot more chatty from the whole situation in the mess hall. We made our way in, when I actually got to see the room for the first time. It was a bit more bigger than ours, but still barren. Lonely, dusty corners and a port hole in the same spot. I sat down next to Kennen, Ziggs did the same.

"So what are you writing?" I asked, peering over to the notebook. He didn't bother hiding it.

"Just some mental notes. Been writing about my emotions lately, as girly as that sounds." Kennen said, looking up and laughing.

"Nah, nothing's girly about it. Actually nothing is at this point." I said looking around and laughing.

"True true. Now, what did you guys have in mind of doing?" Kennen asked. Teemo came and sat down across Kennen, putting his hand on his knee and slowly rubbing it.

"Well, we'll put our thought on hold for the questions that Teemo mentioned. I have a feeling these may be a doozy or even important." Ziggs said, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot. I forget things easily. Now, I we wanted to ask you guys for sex advice." Teemo said seriously, looking at us. Kennen was too focused on his notebook.

"Oh." I said meekly. It felt sudden that they were asking us for sex advice, like if we were experts. I mean, it was only our first time yesterday.

"Go ahead." Ziggs said calmly, rubbing his earring against my neck. He was trying to get my attention, that rascal.

"Well, first off, I wanted to say that I know how you guys do your things in the shower, and we see it as a safe way to do things, just mentioning it. No idea why I did though." Teemo said, tripping over his words.

"He wanted to ask the most comfortable way to do it." Kennen said seriously, closing his notebook and leaning over to give Teemo a kiss. He blushed a little at the touch of Kennen's lips on his.

"We're not really the people to ask, I mean we've only done it once." I said, looking down to Ziggs who was still tempting me with his earring on my neck. He was attempting to get me in the mood for his desires.

"Well, how did you guys do that? And was it comfortable?" Teemo asked seriously. This felt like such a weird situation, especially since we weren't experts on the topic either.

"I don't really feel comfortable saying…" I said quietly, Ziggs just chuckled.

"Excuse Mr. Prude here, I'll say for him," Ziggs said laughing. He took his head off my shoulder and began to make eye contact with Teemo. "So, it really depends on the situation to be honest. Any way's comfortable, but whichever one feels more natural to you is the way." Ziggs said seriously. I was surprised at how well he seized the conversation. Just showed me how much of a protected and defender he was. I took his hand in mind and squeezed it.

"I see." Kennen said, sitting down next to Teemo.

"Seems simple enough." Teemo said, laughing.

"Trust me, it's not. Anymore question though?" I asked them, Ziggs got back to rubbing his earring along my neck. It gave me a shiver of pleasure.

"Not that I can think of." Kennen said, turning to Teemo. He shook his head too.

"Oh wait, now I remember what I wanted to ask forever ago!" Ziggs said jumping up. "Why don't we go to the back deck and talk there? I mean, not like we have anything to do in here, it's beautiful out, and I have yet to see the back deck. I mean, we've been on this ship for a few days and we haven't even seen the back deck!" Ziggs said, flailing his arms to emphasize what he was saying. It made me laugh.

"Sure, sure, let's go?" Kennen asked Teemo who nodded to him. All three of us got up at the same time where we made our way down the hall and to the main deck. We made our way up the stairs that were left of the opening to the hall. They were a lot taller than the stairs to the front deck, mainly since it had to be higher up to accompany the space for the rooms that were underneath it. The back deck didn't look all that different from the front deck, even though I expected there to be like a pool or some swamp.

The biggest difference was that the end of the ship ended in a straight, abrupt edge, whereas the front deck pointed. Kennen grabbed two barrels for Teemo and him, sitting down on them looking out to the sea. It looked exactly like Ziggs and I, except for the fact that it wasn't us.

"What shall we do out here?" Ziggs asked me, rubbing my chest slowly. I heard Kennen and Teemo whisper things to each other, probably trying to get the mood up for them. He was looking up, which confused me at first. I looked up along with him, trying to see what he was seeing. "Uhh, what are you looking at?" I asked curiously, putting my head next to Ziggs' in an attempt to see what he saw.

"The crow's nest. There's way up to it," He said, moving his gaze back to me. "Wanna go up there?" He giggled mischievously.

"Sure, but as much as I know that you want to fiddle around up there, I'm sorry, but it's not happening." I said chuckling. Ziggs groaned in disappointment.

"Okay, okay, fine. It'll be vanilla." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the ladder up to the crow's nest. He began climbing up, I followed him up. The climb to it took a while, since it was really high up. Once I actually got there, Ziggs was leaning over the edge of the nest where he was looking out to the sea. When he saw me struggle to get up, he came to my rescue, taking his hand in mine and helping me up. Once I got up on the crow's nest, he brought me into a hug, nuzzling his head on my neck.

"Lovely view huh?" I asked, looking out to the sea.

"And you can see land over there too." He said, pointing off somewhere. I squinted in attempt to see it, where at first I couldn't see crap. But then I saw the little land formation far away. It looked extremely far away. Ziggs reached his head over to my face, bringing me into a kiss. I didn't see it coming, but once he slid his tongue into my mouth, I knew what he was going at. I put my arms around him, bringing him closer up to me. He moaned pleasurably, releasing me from the hug.

"What now?" I asked, chuckling. Was he going to continue with his crazy escapades?

"Well the sun's starting to come down now, and maybe we can you know, go do something?" He said, running his finger back and forth on my chest. It was so cliché yet it was working.

"Hmmm…well, why don't we enjoy this view first, okay?" I said, bringing him into another hug.

"Fine. I can wait. I always have and always will." He responded. That made me smile, it was such a sweet statement.

"Can't wait to get to Bandle City. It literally just hit me right now how close we are to home." I said, looking down at the muzzling Ziggs on my chest.

"Of course, of course! We'll be able to do lots more things there, and we'll be a lot more comfortable too." He said, giving me a simple peck on the lips.

"Now you're getting me more excited," I laughed. "Well, as much as this view is beautiful and stuff, it's boring too. Wanna go to our room, or maybe even…the shower?" I said, purring it almost.

"Woah, you sneaky sneak. Yes, let's go." Ziggs said, letting go of his hold on and me and quickly getting down the ladder. I followed, looking down as I went. Heights we're a comfort to me, so it felt good to be up there. Once down, Ziggs grabbed my hand where we made our way to our room. It was a quick trip, Ziggs rushing us down the hall. Once in our room, we made our ways to our clothes, where I picked out a white shirt that had a BC on it for Bandle City, white shorts and white underwear. Yet again, mediocre wardrobe for the day. We quickly made our way to the shower, where we got undressed quickly. Once we were in the shower, warm water running and our furs getting wet, Ziggs began with a kiss. We made out passionately until Ziggs stopped me.

"No boundaries?" He asked, his face lighting up.

"Nope. Go ahead and do what you must," I said, laughing. "Oh, good thing I remember this too, I rather you do me." I said, laughing at the sentence. I felt immature.

"I see, good thing, because I enjoy me doing you too," He said laughing, bringing me into a sweet kiss. My hands were on his chest, feeling the wet fur in my hands. Ziggs smelled so clean for some reason, which made it a lot more pleasurable. He slinked down slowly, where he put his mouth on me. Yet again, it felt natural and comfortable. He slowly began, where he crazily used his tongue. This made me groan and moan loudly. I had my hands on his head, feeling his soft, furry, pointy ears in my hands. He began to speed up, which made me get louder. I felt myself release, where I felt him lick it all over me, swallowing after. He got up to me, bringing me into a kiss. I could taste the fluid in his mouth, making the kiss more pleasurable. He pulled back. "I know you told me you rather me do you, but, I want to know how it feels…" He said quietly, looking down. It was such an innocent statement about a dirty topic.

"I see. I know you were planning this all along, since I am pretty lubricated. I want you to feel it too, so yes, I will." I said happily, where he got in a similar position as I had my first time. Since it was his first, and special time, I wanted to make the best of it for him, just like he did with me. I got up from behind him, at first preparing myself for what I was going to do.

"Take your time, don't worry. I know how hesitant you are with things." Ziggs said, looking back. I chuckled at the sentence, making me feel like a prude.

"I'll show you hesitant." I laughed, putting myself in. He squeeked a little as I did.

"W-Wow. That is one c-crazy feeling." He said loudly, moaning between his words. I chuckled, adjusting myself for comfort.

"Tell me about it. I can get used to this too, but just wait, I want to make this special for you." I said, rubbing the fur on his back. He moaned loudly as I slowly began to thrust. I heard him moan louder, thrusting with me.

"Oh my god, g-go faster, pleaaaseee," He said, moaning. He was enjoying this so much more than I did, I didn't know if it was me doing a good job, or if it was him being him. I began to thrust faster, where I heard Ziggs moan loudly as he let it flow out of him. "Don't stop!" He yelled, even though he had finished, I just laughed.

"I-I won't until I finish." I said, thrusting harder. Even though he had had his orgasm, I still wanted mine, so I could finish with the warm feeling that made me feel so good. We lasted thirty more seconds, where I released in him. Ziggs moaned louder than I have ever heard him moan.

"T-That's the spot!" He yelled, moaning louder. I got out of him, laying on the floor. I let the water rush over my body, removing the liquids that had resided on me. He lay next to me, putting his head on my chest. He began to nuzzle it.

"That feel good?" I asked, chuckling. He nodded.

"No wonder you acted and felt the way you did yesterday, it's an amazing feeling." He said, kissing my chest.

"And I got to admit, I could go either way." I said, laughing at the thought. He laughed.

"Good, because I want to feel that feeling again, okay?" He said, bringing his face to mind, bringing me into a kiss. Our muzzles rubbing against each other. This time, the shampoo was on the floor above our heads. It was only so we didn't have to interrupt our session. As he kissed me, I reached for it, pouring some in my hands. I poured it on his back, rubbing the fur with the shampoo, he moaned in pleasure. He took some in his, putting it on my chest, slowly rubbing it in. This time we spent less time getting each other clean, but it still was a good time. I hoped he'd never forget this shower just as much as I didn't our last. Once we had gotten out of the shower and gotten dried and dressed, the sun was coming down, darkening the bedroom and bathroom. I put up my Mohawk, even though it was going to get messed up after sleeping. Ziggs had put on a striped blue and green shirt with some green shorts. It made me notice how well he looked in stripes. We made our way to the bed, where we cuddled. Ziggs began to whisper to me, rubbing my chest under the sheet that was covering us.

"That was amazing." Ziggs said to me, giving me a kiss.

"Good, I was trying to make it meaningful to you, and it looks like I did." I said, chuckling to myself. I knew that I wasn't the only one skilled at making the other one feel euphoric.

"And it was. The first time feels amazing." He said, nuzzling my chest with his head. I lay him flat, and got on top of him, giggling and laughing.

"Wanna make out? Sex has cut our make out sessions short, and it's disappointing since it's something that was both can participate in equally." I said, rubbing my face along his neck. He smelled so clean and fresh.

"You already began, so why not?" He said, bringing my head to his. We began a make out session, starting off slow. He had his hands on my back, rubbing it slowly. I always loved when he did that, it made me shiver in pleasure. I put my hands on his hips, rubbing them slowly. He stopped, breathing shallowly.

"I'm sorry for cutting it short, but I'm tuckered out." Ziggs said, sliding me off him. I laughed.

"Yeah, sex does that to you, especially when you're on the receiving end," I said, laughing. He put his head on my chest, where I heard him softly sob. I began to run my hand along the back of his furry head, trying to comfort him. I wasn't used to having to comfort Ziggs, but hopefully I would be able to do it just as well as he did. "Shhh," I said quietly, laying my head on his head, moving my hand to his back where I began to run it back and forth. "It's a normal reaction, I know, shhh. It's a normal feeling, it's just that you're overwhelmed with the feelings that sex brings to you." I said quietly, feeling my shirt get wet as he cried into it. He looked up at me, his beautiful green eyes covered in tears.

"I understand now why you reacted this way. It's such a weird reaction." He said, putting his head in the crook between my chest and head. He was still crying, wetting the already drying fur on my neck.

"I know, I know. Just let it all out. It makes you feel better in the end." I said, laying my head on his. He put his arms around my belly, bringing me closer. I could feel him shake as he sobbed, letting each tear out. I felt him slowly stop his shaking, his sobs slowing down. He breathed shallowly before he spoke.

"Rumble, I love you so much." He said, locking his fingers. It made me feel so secure, even though I was in a more protective role right now.

"I love you too. I know how your first time makes you feel like how you are, and it's totally fine and normal, okay?" I said, kissing the back of his head. He laughed.

"I feels weird, but I'm sure it's normal," He said, squeezing me in his arms. "Wonder why we reacted to it the same way?" He asked, looking up at me. The tears were gone, and that was left was his beautiful green eyes.

"I have no idea, but it makes you feel comfortable after you're able to release those tensed up feelings of despair," I said, chuckling a bit. I felt Ziggs' body move as he chuckled too. "It brings us closer anyway, I guess it's good." I said.

"Of course, I feel so vulnerable though." He said, putting his right leg between mine. Our bodies have never been closer than they were right now, and it felt comfortable and natural.

"I felt like that too, don't worry, the feelings will pass. Just focus on how you'll feel tomorrow, okay?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Yes. I love you Rumble." He said quietly, nuzzling his head slowly on my neck as he said it.

"Me too." I said quietly.


	8. Failure at it's Best

**Here's the next chapter, with more cute yordle sex!**

**I also wanted to add that this story is close to an end, but don't worry, my next project will make up for it. Hopefully after that project, I can continue this story.**

**The reason I uploaded two chapters today is because I really am into the plot of my story, and I hope to continue with it until I finish it (obviously)**

**Until then, enjoy more of OSE!**

* * *

I don't recall ever falling asleep that last night, but it obviously happened, since I woke up to Poppy's loud voice on the intercom.

"Gangplank's ship is ten minutes away! Prepare yourself for battle!" Her voice boomed through the ship. It woke me up abruptly, so I jumped in surprise to the loud voice, shaking Ziggs who was sound asleep.

"Wake up!" I shouted, shaking him, he jumped in surprise to my voice, instantly waking up.

"What was that loud voice?" Ziggs said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Poppy, she said that Gangplank's ship is nearing. We should get prepared for the fight with him." I said getting off the bed and retrieving Ziggs' bag with the bombs. Poppy's voice boomed again.

"If you did not bring anything with you to attack back, there are cannons on the main deck set up. We need everyone there!" She shouted again, Ziggs quickly jumped off the bed and ran to me, taking the bomb bag.

"Thanks." He said giving me a kiss on the lips and then took my hand. We made our way down the hall and out to the main deck, where Heimerdinger, Kennen and Amumu were set up next to their cannons. I could see the rest of the yordles on the front deck, readying their weapons. Lulu had her staff, Teemo his blowgun, Corki had a gattling gun the size of Tristana's bazooka, and Tristana had her bazooka along with her cannonball bag slung over her shoulder. Poppy was nowhere to be seen. It made me realize that Veigar never came on the trip. I never paid enough attention to notice, but he was nowhere to be seen. Ziggs gave me one last kiss, where he let go of my hand and went up the stairs. He stopped halfway up and turned.

"Do your best!" He yelled, chuckling after. It made me laugh. I made my way to the cannon next to Kennen, he was sitting on the platform behind the cannon, where the pull string thing was.

"Ready for this?" Kennen said, looking out to the sea. I could see a figure which was Gangplank's ship far off. It was getting bigger and closer.

"It was going to happen, so I guess I am. I'm confident of our skills with this." I said, hearing footsteps hit the wood behind us. Poppy came out of the hall, her hammer in her hand. She quickly walked up the stairs, where she stood at the top of the stairs, watching the sea out to the direction where the ship was coming. We sat there in silence, watching the ship get closer and closer. We heard a boom come from the ship, watching a cannonball as it soared through the sky, hitting the water in front of us. It was pretty far off, but it still was unnerving.

"Ziggs," Poppy said loudly, everyone turning to her. "Aim a bomb at the ship." She said, seriously, I saw Ziggs nod.

"Let me see if I can." He said, rummaging through his bag and taking out one of his signature red bombs with the skull sign. He leaned back, throwing it in front of him. It flew far, hitting the water in front of the ship. He aimed a lot closer than they had with their cannon.

"Okay, it seems that they're pretty close, prepare the cannons!" Poppy shouted, another boom coming from the ship, and another cannonball splashing into the water. I lifted one of the heavy cannon balls, putting it into the front of the cannon. Prepping it with gunpowder and everything. I then slid it into the cannon, sitting back down on the platform behind the cannon. We heard another cannon boom from the ship, this time the cannon almost hit our ship. The ship was turning this time, so they could get alongside us. I heard Poppy sigh.

"Ziggs, again." She said quietly, Ziggs got out another bomb, prepping himself for the throw.

"Okay." He said back, leaning back and throwing it in front of him. It flew far and high, where it crashed into the side of the ship. It blew a hole on the deck and the side, but it hadn't got low enough to flood. We all cheered in triumph as the ship tilted back in forth in the water from the impact.

"This isn't over yet. No need to cheer." Poppy said loudly, bringing back the silence. We heard another cannon boom, it missed yet again. The splash reached high enough this time to wet us.

"Want me to throw another bomb?" Ziggs asked, looking at Poppy,

"Yes," She said seriously, Ziggs repeated the same procedure, throwing the bomb far. It hit behind the ship, but it still exploded, pushing the ship closer. They were in cannon range. "Cannons, shoot!" She yelled, I heard the cannons around me boom. The noise was deafening, but I pulled the string, the cannon lurching back. One of the cannonballs had hit the side of the turning ship, putting a small hole in the side. No water yet. "Reload," Poppy said loudly, we reloaded as quick as we could. We heard a cannon boom from the other ship, it hit the side, tilting the boat back and forth. No one lost their footing, luckily. "Lulu." Popy said loudly.

"Will do." She said, whispering a few things. I saw Pix fly off the ship, going off towards the oncoming ship. It was really close now, turning more and more to try to get next to us. We watched him as he got on the ship. I didn't know what it's intentions were, but it seemed like it'd work.

"Tristana, can you hit the ship from here?" Poppy said loudly, we watched as the boat had finished turning, paralleling us. They were a few twenty feet away now.

"Of course." She said, aiming her bazooka. She shot a cannon at the ship, hitting the side. It bounced off, only leaving a dent.

"No good," Poppy said, shaking her head. Another cannon hit the side of our ship, this time It penetrated the wood. "Is there water penetration?" Poppy asked, looking over the edge.

"None as of now." Heimerdinger chimed. She nodded in acknowledgement and began speaking again.

"Ziggs!" She yelled again.

"Right-o!" He yelled back, throwing another bomb at the ship. It was effortless now that it was relatively close, it hit the side, making a small gap. They really did armor the ship correctly to prevent water flow into the ship.

"Again!" She yelled, Ziggs did the same thing, the bomb landing in the same spot. This time, water began flowing into the ship. The ship was getting closer to us.

"Yaarrr!" We heard someone yell. We watched as Gangplank came down the crow's nest of his ship, coming to the edge of the deck. "Surrender now!" He yelled, his crew rushing around to prepare for battle.

"Never!" Poppy shouted, waving her hammer.

"You will regret this!" Gangplank shouted back, scurrying off somewhere. I heard Poppy sigh.

"Okay guys, you will have to fight off yourselves." She said loudly, everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Lulu asked her in a concerned tone.

"Because of this." She said back, getting on top of the ledge. She let out a battle cry, raising her hammer into the air. She launched herself off the edge, crashing her hammer first into the side of the enemy ship. It left a massive hole. We all cheered as we watched her crash into the ship, sending splintered wood in all directions. We saw Gangplank come back, holding a massive board in his hands. He got on the edge of the ship, where his crew followed him. He placed it, slinking it forward to get to the edge of our ship.

"No you don't!" Tristana said, shooting cannonballs at him. He dodged them, placing the plank perfectly.

"Raid the ship!" He yelled, his crew letting out war cries as they rushed across the plank to us. Teemo, Tristana and Corki did their best to fight them off, sending some flying off. Ziggs came to me, handing me some bombs.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, as another person splashed into the water.

"I want you to shoot these bombs into the side of the boat. We got to try to damage it as much as we can, or at least sink it." He said handing me the bomb bag, I watched as Pix flew from the enemy ship to Lulu.

"No," Kennen said beside me. Ziggs and I turned to him. I heard Gangplank's gun shooting off, followed by another splash in the water. I hoped no one got hit. "I'll take over the ship when I have the chance." He said again, we heard wood splinter from the enemy ship. Poppy was tearing apart the wood of the ship on the front deck in her search for Gangplank. He had vanished, leaving his crew to find a helpless war against the mass weapons of Tristana, Corki, Teemo and Ziggs. Lulu stayed back, trying to protect who she could with Pix.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Yes, it's the only way to stop them. If I can make my way onto the ship, I can move it away from ours, so then the crew can't board again in their search for reloading their weapons." He said seriously. He sounded like he was out for blood. Another splash occurred, followed by a yell from Corki as he shot his gatling gun into the mass that was the crew.

"Okay, but please be careful." I said, getting up and walking to Kennen, giving me a hug. I noticed that Amumu and Heimerdinger had left their posts, we were the only ones manning the cannons. I was going to end being the only one.

"Don't worry," He said getting up. "I'm going to make my way through them." He said going up the stairs, more shrieks came from the crew. I felt kind of left out, being only a few feet from the epic battle happening on the front deck.

"I guess I have no use here." I said getting up, Ziggs grabbed my hand, leading me up the stairs. When we got to the top of the stairs, we noticed that the crew was gone, along with Kennen and Teemo. Poppy wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where'd they go?" Ziggs asked, looking around.

"We took care of them all." Tristana said proudly, looking over the ship to the water.

"Gangplank was a fool for thinking he could take our ship over." Lulu said, giggling right after. It was pretty unnerving how she was able to do that.

"And Kennen? Teemo?" I asked, looking around. The board between the two ships was still there.

"They made their way onto the ship." Corki said seriously, feeling at his moustache. We heard a few yells coming from the other ship, making us all turn. We saw as Poppy, Kennen and Teemo carried a tied Gangplank.

"Release me you scoundrels!" He yelled, flailing his tied body. None of the responded. They took him to one of the masts, where they tied him to it. The yordles cheered as we watched the evil pirate being tied up for the crimes he had committed in his search for treasure.

"Now," Poppy said turning from Gangplank. "We're finished here. This attack made by this idiotic pirate did not slow us down on our trip to Bandle City, meaning we'll be there tomorrow," Poppy said, the yordles cheering louder. She had gotten across the board between the two ships, being greeted by all the yordles. She turned back to the other ship, where Kennen and Teemo we're looking at us from the main deck. "You guys absolutely sure you want to take this ship back to Bandle City alone?" She asked, they nodded.

"We'll be fine, the ship isn't going to sink mainly because only one of the lower chambers flooded." Kennen shouted across, Gangplank let out a few words, but no one paid attention to him. Poppy grabbed the board throwing it aside. We watched as it tumbled between the two ships, falling into the water in a small splash.

"Well good luck!" She said, saluting to them. They saluted back. They turned around, walking off hand in hand. Poppy began walking down the stairs. Once she had gotten on the main deck, she turned around, speaking loudly. "Now, let us all have a delicious lunch to celebrate this victory!" She yelled, raising her hammer in the air, the yordles all cheered loudly, following her down the stairs to the mess hall. Ziggs and I stayed behind.

"That was so much more easier than expected." I said chuckling.

"I expected a challenge from Gangplank. Not sure if it was because his crew was low on people, or just that we had too much firepower." Ziggs said, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs. We made our way to the mess hall, where everyone was cheering and talking loudly. They had glass goblets in their hands, drinking a blue liquid.

"Get over here guys!" Lulu shouted from one end, waving for us to come. The rest of the yordles turned around, doing the same. We felt so welcome.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ziggs said loudly, putting his hands up like if they were cheering for him. It made them laugh loudly. We sat in the two empty spots next to Lulu, a tray with some extremely colorful meat and bright green fruit greeted us. It actually looked yummy, unlike usual when the food looked gross but tasted delicious.

"This looks amazing!" I said, cutting at the meat. I put it in my mouth, and I almost died from happiness. It tasted like chicken mixed with some sweet stuff stuffed into a ham or something. It tasted good enough for a king. I could feel my face warp and grind as I reacted to the food.

"And I can tell you liked it too!" Lulu shouted, giggling. Everyone else was too busy engaged in their personal conversations, drinking from the goblets and cutting at the meat and stuffing it in their mouths. I could see Ziggs' face as he put the meat in his mouth, his face lighting up from the fantastic flavors.

"Wow!" He shouted, putting more and more in his mouth.

"Yes, enjoy it, it's a special recipe. Takes lots of rare and expensive ingredients to make, but it was a celebration!" She shouted, getting some cheers in return from the other yordles. She sat back down, turning back to us. "So how's this relationship going?" She asked us, raising her eyebrows and giggling.

"Amazing, why do you ask?" I asked her, watching Ziggs as he devoured the food on his tray. He looked so funny, his quick actions as he put the food in his mouth.

"Because you guys seems to be glowing. Glowing…magenta." She said quietly to us, as if we knew what she meant.

"Magenta?" Ziggs asked curiously, putting more food in his mouth.

"Yes. Magenta. That color happens between two lovers who have you know…have gone the extra mile." She said quietly, giggling.

"You mean sex!" Ziggs said loudly, getting a louder laugh from Lulu. No one paid attention to his comment.

"Yes!" She said back, laughing again.

"Yes, we have done the deed." I said back, chuckling at her childish reaction.

"Then that means my aura vision is still accurate, good." She said, cutting at the meat.

"I guess so." I said, laughing. We spent a whole hour talking and eating at the table, where everyone made their ways to their separate rooms. They were preparing to get home tomorrow. Ziggs, Lulu and I stayed back, talking at the empty table.

"Sooo…how was it?" Lulu asked curiously, giggling a bit.

"What?" Ziggs asked back, looking around the room and then to me, where he brought me into a kiss. I watched his green eyes as they got closer to me for the kiss.

"You know, the deed." She asked again, laughing.

"Why does everyone ask us that?" I said loudly, looking around.

"Let them be curious," Ziggs said leaning back from the kiss. "We're a pretty special couple, so people want to know. Well, let me tell you Lulu, it was amazing. Brings a whole new feeling and aspect to the relationship." Ziggs said, turning to Lulu.

"Good, good. I knew my aura vision was correct when it told me to pair you too. You obviously are meant for each other, and do well together." She said seriously. No giggle stifled from her.

"And thank you for helping us with that." I said, nodding me head.

"Yep. Now, it's getting pretty late. We stayed up really late last night, and got woken up by the attack, which happened around noon. The sun's already going down." Ziggs said, looking out the porthole located on the wall of the mess hall.

"Yeah it is, shall we go…shower?" I asked, delaying the word shower. He raised his eyebrow.

"Of course. If you'll excuse us Lulu, we're going to go do some more shenanigans." Ziggs said, laughing. We got up and made our way out.

"Have fun! Oh, and be safe!" She yelled to us as we left. We made our way quickly through the deck, to our room down at the end of the hall. We walked in, Ziggs rushing to his bag.

"Wait, wanna cuddle first?" I asked, walking to the bed. He looked up from his bag, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, you want more make out sessions." He said laughing, coming to the bed next to me. I placed my head on his chest.

"Yes, sex isn't the only component of a relationship, you know." I said, nuzzling his belly.

"I know," he said, bringing his head to mind, giving me a kiss. He slowly slid his tongue into my mouth, feeling my teeth. It felt weird, yet really good at the same time. He began to move his hands, down to my belly, rubbing the fur. I could feel him move his hands into my shorts, grabbing at my underwear.

"Okay, okay, we'll go shower." I said, leaning back from the kiss. He laughed.

"Sorry, hands wondered." He said innocently. I laughed, getting off the bed and to my suitcase. I took out an ordinary white shirt with white jeans, I felt like dressing differently for our arrival home tomorrow. We made our way into the shower, quickly getting undressed and already in the warm water of the shower. This was more like a routine now, being part of our daily lives. Although, that was going to change tomorrow. Ziggs brought me into a kiss, feeling the fur on my belly. I stopped him.

"Oh, and no boundaries." I said laughing, he nodded. He went back in for a kiss, rubbing at my fur slowly. This time I felt like taking the first move, slinking lower. I heard him growl seductively as I did that.

"I know where you're getting at." He said quietly, placing his hands on my wet hair. I laughed.

"Yes, yes, I feel like being the receiving end today." I said laughing, he chuckled back. I placed my mouth on him, slowly sucking.

"W-Whatever you saaaaay," He said in pleasure, moaning slowly. "Oh my god, forgot how this feeeeels," He said, elongating the words with his moans. I began to speed up, Ziggs getting louder and more excited. I was really into it at this point, becoming a usual activity of ours. It no longer felt forbidden, but more like a gift for us. I felt him release, where I licked it all over him, keeping what I could in my mouth. I got up, bringing Ziggs into a kiss, passing on the fluid to him. I felt him shiver in pleasure as I passed the warm liquid on to him, bringing his hands down to my butt, rubbing at the fur slowly. He swallowed the fluid, laughing. "Wow, you rushed that." He said, chuckling.

"I have my moments of urges for sex, and this is kind of one of them." I said, laughing. He nodded, where he gestured for me to get on the floor. It felt kind of rushed, but I did admit to rushing the whole thing. I got down to our usual position, where I felt him rub up on me on the back of me.

"Sorry for taking so long, preparing myself after that extremely sex kiss." He said behind me, laughing.

"I know, I know. Mind going now?" I said, laughing, he laughed back.

"Sure." He said, where I felt him get inside me. I made a little groan as he did. This time it wasn't all that hard for him to get inside, which made the act a lot easier on him. "Wow, you're not all that tight anymore." He said, rubbing the fur on my back.

"I-I know," I said, moaning. He began to thrust slowly. I helped him out, slowly thrusting along with him so he could get deeper in to get the spot that I loved so much. He began to moan loudly as he did the act, equally sharing in the pleasure. "F-Faster." I moaned, feeling him speed up. I moaned louder, feeling myself release my sexual tension. Ziggs kept going, trying to get his orgasm out of him.

"Sorry, I'm trying to finish." He said behind me, moaning between his words. I just nodded, helping him achieve the orgasm.

"Go ahead, I want y-you to finish. The ending is the best part." I said, quietly moaning. He began to speed up, and he quickly released into me, the warmth spreading into me. I moaned as the feeling spread. I loved that feeling, and it was always going to be the feeling that made me feel the best. He got out, laying on the floor. I laid next to him, putting my arms around his chest and my head on his neck, rubbing my ears along it.

"The felt a bit rushed." He said, laughing.

"Sorry, me missing today's action with the fights made me hungry for my own action." I said chuckling. The statement sounded so selfish.

"I understand, you were stuck manning those cannons that were barely used." He said, kissing my head.

"I know, I know," I said, rubbing his belly with my hands. The fur felt so warm when wet. "I really am starting to enjoy sex just as much as you. I went from a make out session person into a sex person." I said, laughing.

"Good, there'll be a lot more of that. And just wait until we're home tomorrow, where hopefully it'll get better." He said quietly, kissing my head again. We sat there in silence, our bodies next to each other for a few minutes. I reached for the shampoo, pouring it on my hands, and placing them on his belly. I began to slowly rub, making him let out a few shivers and groans of pleasure. He did the same, putting the shampoo on my chest, and slowly rubbing it in. We spent a long time doing our cleaning routines, getting every single part of us clean.

* * *

Once we had finished getting dressed and dried, we made our way back to our bed. The room was dark from the dark sky outside. Night had come so quickly and suddenly, but it didn't bother us at all. It made us feel comfortable. We lay in the bed, Ziggs' head on my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around his back. He had his arms around my waist, locking his fingers, giving me that protected feeling that his hugs gave me.

"Ziggs, did I ever tell you how safe you make me feel?" I told him quietly. He lifted his head up to mine, giving me a kiss. His eyes seemed to glow in the dark room.

"I hope so, I try to be as protective of you as I can be. I like that role, and I hope to keep it." He said, chuckling a bit.

"Well I enjoy you being my protector." I said, giving him a kiss in the lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth that time, slowly feeling the inside of my mouth and tongue. His tongue felt rough on mine, making me moan quietly in pleasure. I liked that feeling of rough, especially in a world of soft fur. He stopped. Ziggs slid himself up so my head was aligned with his chest, and he held me in that protective hold I loved so much.

"Are you going to cry tonight?" He asked me quietly, being careful of my feelings.

"No, it's all out. All that's left in my pocket of emotions is my love for you." I said, rubbing my face along his soft red shirt.

"Okay." He said quietly, taking off his shirt slowly. I laughed, taking mine off too. I unbuttoned my jeans, taking them off and throwing it to the foot of the bed as usual. We were left in our underwear, holding each other tightly in a hug. I could his warmth radiate on my, putting his left leg between mine, bringing me closer. He kept me in his protective hug, rubbing the fur on my bare back.

"I love you Ziggs." I said quietly, nuzzling his chest.

"I love you too. Just wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow will hopefully be a beautiful day for us." He said quietly, kissing the back of my head. I moaned quietly.

"I hope so." I said quietly.


	9. Homecoming

**Here's the next chapter!**

**And I wanted to mention that I really do appreciate and adore the people who have taken their time to review, thank you so much!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up well rested. I could feel Ziggs' chest rise up and down slowly as he breathed.

"Good morning." Ziggs said quietly. I looked up, being greeted by his green eyes and a big smile. I smiled back.

"Good morning. We get to go home today." I said, nuzzling my head into his bare, furry chest.

"Yes, and I'm extremely excited for that. Poppy announced that we'll get there later in the day, but we'll get there." He said quietly, rubbing my back. It made me shiver.

"Oh good, can't wait until we're finally able to cuddle up on the couch or the bed, slowly watch the fire a fire or something, not exactly sure." I said chuckling.

"Fire? It's not even winter." Ziggs said laughing.

"Hey, I enjoy fires in the summer. They're comfy even when it's warm out. Besides, it gets colder at night, even in Bandle City." I responded. He laughed to himself.

"I see. Although, I don't have a fireplace or anything in my house, so I don't know where you got that idea." Ziggs said, I looked up at him again with a confused face.

"Hmmm, so we're going to our house for our first night back home?" I said, raising an eyebrow at the schemes he had in mind.

"Well, I would like that. I'm a lot more sure my house is more comfortable than yours." He said cockily, laughing a bit. I laughed too.

"Probably, I live in like some sort of like apartment filled to the brim with tools. It's not even made to sleep in, even though I do sleep there sometimes. So, I guess your home is our home now." I said quietly, he smiled. It warmed my heart up that he agreed.

"Okay, sure. Sounds perfectly fine to me." Ziggs said, nuzzling the back of my head. I heard his stomach growl.

"Wanna go eat?" I asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, I know you heard me." He laughed back, reaching for his clothes at the foot of the bed. He grabbed our clothes, handing me my shirt and jeans. I slipped them on quickly, hopping off the bed. We made our way to the mess hall. The room was empty, so we quickly made our way to the line and got our food, quietly sitting at the table. I grabbed some purple and some more of the crazy beans along some meat that was leftover from yesterday.

"So how does your house look?" I asked Ziggs, looking over at him slowly eat some of his food already. He swallowed loudly

"I don't want to spoil, but it's a house alright. It's not the stereotypical tall house like the other houses in the city, it's different. I know you haven't seen it though since it's in a rural area." Ziggs said, putting more food in his mouth.

"Rural area? That makes me excited." I said, taking a forkful of the meat. He swallowed and continued talking.

"You'll love my home. I myself love it too, and that's what makes me excited to take you there, you'd expect it to be some lab where I heavily research bombs or something, but that's what my office at the yordle academy is for." Ziggs said quickly, continuing with his food. I was still chewing my meat when he finished, quickly trying to swallow.

"Hmmm, okay, just readying me for the beautiful day ahead of us, huh?" I asked curiously, he nodded.

"Of course, it'll make the whole trip through this hell of an ocean worth it. I'll finally be glad to be on land again." Ziggs said, stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Same here, as fun as it was, I like land and being on land. I also want to see this home of yours you speak so highly of." I said, laughing. He laughed back. He swallowed the massive amount of purple he had put in his mouth. I was quickly eating the beans since they tasted so heavenly.

"Well good, since we're not all that far, just a few hours. Poppy announced it forever ago. I woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep, so I stayed up holding you until you woke up. Didn't want to wake you up." Ziggs said innocently, I gave him a warm smile. That was so sweet of him.

"You really didn't have to!" I said loudly, bringing him in for a kiss. He slipped my tongue into my mouth, giving me some of his purple. I swallowed it quickly.

"That taste good?" Ziggs asked, pulling back. I nodded, drinking some of my water.

"Of course." I said, spooning the last of my purple, quickly going back to the colorful meat. Ziggs got up to place his tray over the trash can. He quickly came back, sitting back down and placing his hands on my ears. He slowly rubbed them, making me twitch in a response.

"Once you're done, we need to go and pack up our final things." Ziggs said, kissing my cheek.

"Oh yeah, we really need to go do that. Would suck if we left anything back." I said, laughing. He nodded in agreement. I ate the last of my food, getting up and placing my tray over his. I made my way back, offering Ziggs my hand. He took it, so I helped him off. He brought me into a hug, giving me a peck on the lips.

"To our room." He said, laughing. We made our way out to the main deck, where we saw land a few hundred feet away from the side of the boat. We already reached land. All that was left was to reach the port at Bandle City.

"We should hurry, we could get there any minute now." I said, as we rushed down the hall into our room. We quickly began to grab our clothes that lied around the room. Ziggs had an easy time stuffing them into his bag, but it was harder for me. I had to place my clothes carefully in me suitcase, not wanting to make it too big from the clothes and so it wouldn't open. It took me quite some time, Ziggs watching over me because he had finished.

"Want me to help?" He asked me, giving me a concerned look.

"No, let me be stubborn and do this myself." I said back, laughing. In the end, it took me twenty minutes to put all my dirty and clean clothes in my suitcase, but it was the same size as it was the beginning of the trip, meaning I had placed my clothes well. The intercom hissed.

"We are ten minutes from Bandle City. We have arrived a lot earlier than expected. I recommend everyone make their way to the main deck, we could arrive at the port earlier too." Poppy said through the intercom, quickly hanging it up.

"Shall we go?" Ziggs asked, picking up my suitcase for me.

"Yes," I said taking my suitcase back. "Although, I'm not a damsel in distress who can't carry her own bag." I said, laughing. He laughed, giving me a kiss.

"Just trying to be helpful." He said back, going to his bomb bag and slinging it over his shoulder. I noticed him hesitate under it's weight.

"Although, I think you need my help, you do have lots more bags than that one." I said, taking his bomb bag from him. He willingly gave up the bag, laughing to himself.

"As strong as little ol' me is, I cannot carry so much." He said, slinging his other two bags over his shoulders. They weren't as heavy so he didn't have that much of a hard time.

"How about we do this." I said, placing his hand on the bomb bag, I lifted it up. I had my suitcase in my left hand, his two bomb bags slung over his shoulder and his heavier bomb bag was in between us. We began to walk out when he dropped his stuff.

"Wait! My goggles and your bomb!" He yelled, running to my side table where both the bomb and goggles were. He came back, chuckling as he put on his goggles and placed my bomb in his bigger bomb bag that both of us were carrying. "Now we can go." He said, lifting up his bags. We made our way to the main deck, where everyone was already waiting at. They were looking over the right side, seeing the coast as it came closer to us. We could see more and more yordle homes as we continued.

"We're almost home!" Lulu said happily, running to us. We had dropped our stuff on the floor, carrying it was a pain.

"I know, I am so excited!" I said happily, bringing Ziggs into a hug. He gave me a peck.

"Yes, this'll be great for us to spend some time at home by ourselves." Ziggs said, chuckling. He sounded so mischievous.

"And we can go out on the town too, comfortably and happily." I said, smiling, he nodded in agreement.

"Good good," Lulu said, moving Pix around in the air. She pointed ahead of the ship, jumping in excitement. "Look, the port!" She said, pointing more. We all turned, seeing the tiny port that was ahead of us. It was empty, probably to accompany the space of the ship. It consisted of only one boardwalk, mainly since it wasn't all that used. People didn't usually come to Bandle City. The ship began to slow down as it reached the port, coming to a complete stop almost perfectly in front of the dock. Everyone began to cheer in excitement, since we were home now. Poppy came out of nowhere, coming to the side of the ship. She pushed off the boarding dock, sliding it slowly until it fell forward, hitting the dock loudly. She was careful not to drop it. It slid into place, where it stayed there.

"You are free to go!" She yelled, walking back down the hall. I saw a small smile emerge on her face as she walked away. Everyone rushed down the boarding dock, down to the dock itself and down the dock to the dirt of the coast. Ziggs and I slowly made our way down, carrying the heavy things in our hands. Once we reached the island itself, we dropped our stuff, looking around to the small homes.

"Feels good to be home." I said happily, watching some of the yordles come out of their homes to wave and greet the homecoming yordles.

"Tell me about it. Although, our journey isn't over. My home is pretty far from here." He said, laughing. I sighed.

"I see. Where do we go from here?" I asked, looking around. He picked up his stuff, and began to make his way into the city. He dragged the heavy bomb bag behind him. I caught up to him, helping him carry it. "Thanks for answering." I said, chuckling.

"Let's just go to the forest on the right side of the city. My homes past the forest." He said, as we walked down the street. Yordles cheered and threw confetti at us as we went. I wondered how they'd feel if they knew that we were in love. It didn't really matter to me, though, all that mattered was Ziggs. We slowly made our way to the city, turning a corner to the right. The street we were on now led to the last homes before the forest. No one really bothered for the forest, just chopping down some trees here and there for firewood or to build new homes. It wasn't a bother, more like a privilege. We continued, more yordles greeting us and kids coming up to us, giving Ziggs high fives. Children loved him, as for me, not so much. I was always seen as a heartless cretin to the yordles, someone who wasn't all that happy to be around. But I knew that that's how I wasn't anymore, and I wanted the city to know. We reached the last house, slipping past it's yard into the back. We were greeted by the first gray-wooded tree. Since most of the forest had trees with a bark the color of gray. It wasn't an oddity to us, it was extremely common.

"How much longer from here?" I asked, looking back at us to the bustling street.

"Lots. We're not even halfway there, but once we do reach the halfway point, it'll get easier." He said, lifting up his things too. I followed him, walking into the forest. It smelled so fresh and clean, a smell I missed from being on a ship so long. We slowly slinked between trees, not trying to trip on any logs or twigs that were on the floor. A few squirrels and chipmunks scattered past us, ignoring the intruders of their forest. We continued on for a long time, reaching the other end of the forest. I didn't know it was so small, it just looked large since it surrounded a great amount of the city.

"We're at the halfway point." Ziggs said seriously, looking out at the empty field that was on the other side of the forest. The wind was rustling the grass, watching it as it moved to the current. It looked so peaceful and calm. We continued our way through the grass, my white jeans getting a few grass stains on them. We slowly trekked through, the sun slowly going down as we went. We went over a hill, where Ziggs pointed in front of us. I could see a small figure a bit further down from us, and a path that led to it from somewhere to our right. "That's my home, although it's easiest to go through the path, since lots of muddy pools are in front of my home in this field." Ziggs said, walking in front of me to the right. I guess he was making his way to the path. I followed him, helping him carry his bomb bag. We heard a bird caw as it passed us and made it's way into a part of the forest where the path led out from. I wasn't sure why Ziggs didn't just go to where the path led through the forest instead of going all the way out into this field, but I trusted what he was doing.

We approached the forest, walking to the closest portion of the curving path where Ziggs dropped his stuff, sitting on the dirt.

"Tired?" I said, sitting down too. I could see him sweat a bit, his fur a bit darker from.

"Yeah, we're basically here anyway, so it's okay." Ziggs said looking down the path portion that led into the forest.

"What's down there?" I asked, looking around.

"My lab. I do have a lab, but it's not part of my actual home. It's in the forest so then I'm not bothered or anything." He said, getting up and offering me his hand. He helped me up, where he quickly grabbed his bags and began to walk. I followed after him, picking up the dragging bomb bag. We made our way down the path to the building we saw earlier. The sunset was going on now, slowly darkening the field to the left of us. I could hear a few crickets chirp and some birds squawk in the darkening forest to the right of us. We went up a sloping part of the path. Once at the top, I could clearly see the approaching house. It was bomb shape, the same red color as his bombs and the same skull design on the front too. It made me laugh, seeing as it was so Ziggs.

"What a cute little house." I said, surveying it. It was two floors, so it was a pretty massive house.

"Thank you, it took forever to build. Cost a lot too, since the shape wasn't all that easy to build." He said, walking down the path a bit quicker. I had a bit of trouble keeping up. We reached the front of the house, where I saw a mailbox on the left side of the path. Why he had a mailbox in a secluded area was beyond me. I looked through one of the windows on the right side of the round home, seeing a dark kitchen. It looked so comfy. Ziggs opened the door, walking in as he dragged his bags behind him. I followed him in, being welcomed by the smell of clean, fresh linen. I didn't expect his home to smell so good. We were in the living room, where there was some red couches and an argyle red and black floor. The walls were a dark red, also argyle print. The diamonds being black. It seemed very welcoming so far, having a cabinet filled with pictures and medals and awards on one of the walls.

"Welcome home." He said happily, turning to me and giving me a kiss.

"This house is beautiful, I didn't expect it to be so pretty in the inside." I said, looking through the doorway to the kitchen that I had seen before. It was to the right of the living room, and it was just as amazing. It was the whitest kitchen I've seen, the floor, walls and ceiling being a perfect pearl white. It had a small island with some stools, all white. There was another doorway in the kitchen that led to the diningroom, but the white door was shut.

"You want a tour?" He asked me, holding me close to him as I surveyed the kitchen.

"Of course." I said, he let go of his grasp on me and took my hand down the livingroom into a hall. It cross sectioned, leading down three other halls. At the end of one was a doorway where I could see the darkening backyard, to the right was the staircase along with a door, and the left led down to a window and a few other doors. He led me down the left hall, opening the first door and showing the inside of it. It was the bathroom, a dark red bathroom. Everything was red, the bathtub and the toilet, the sink and the curtain and towels. It looked perfect.

"I know, it's like a magazine home." He said, chuckling leading me down the hall to the other room.

"Tell me about it, it's amazing." I said, laughing. Once you were inside, the home wasn't all that big. He opened the door, showing me a room that looked like an office. It had the color scheme of blue and yellow, with a dark blue desk and some bright yellow walls. The floor had an argyle design, the diamonds being yellow and the rest being blue. His desk was against the wall across the door, a window was behind it where I could see the backyard again. I couldn't really see it anymore since it was darkening. He turned on the light, showing me the room a lot better. There was a bureau on the right wall, where there were books and pictures and awards.

"This is my office away from the academy, so I usually spend my time here when I'm not in my shop." He said, leading me back into the doorway and down the hall to the hall where the staircase was located. The hall only had one room, which he opened the door two showing me the inside. It was a bland gray room, where boxes lined up the walls. They were marked with words like 'TNT' or 'fuses' or 'gunpowder.' "Storage room." He said to me, smiling.

"Isn't it dangerous to have bombs in your home?" I said, laughing.

"Hey, these walls are obsidian lined, meaning that it'll take a massive impact from an explosion. Also, I keep any flames away from this hall." He said. I noticed that this hall had a runner, it was a darker red from the argyle carpet. He led me to the stairs, which were ordinary stairs that lined the walls as it went up. It led to the second floor, which was a totally different color scheme. The walls were a dark blue, the carpet being a checkered dark and light blue. This hall looked magnificent already.

"Geez, you have so much money to be able to decorate so well." I said, looking at the paintings and portraits on the walls. This floor had portraits of Ziggs' accomplishment in the years. The first was on the right directly at the stair landing. It had younger Ziggs in it, holding an earlier version of the bomb. He had scientists and people in lab coats around him. It was labeled 'First Prototype.'

"Thank you, the academy pays a lot you know." He laughed, walking me down the hall. I noticed that were was one door on the left, and three on the right. He took me to the first door on the right, opening it. I was greeted by neutral toned room with a bed and a bureau. It smelled so fresh. "Guest room." He said, closing the door and leading me to the next. This one was a closet, which was obvious from the outside since it was taller in size and more closer to the other two doors to the left and right of it. The last one down the hall led into another bathroom, being the color scheme of green. A lime-ish green that made me feel so warm.

"Where's your room?" I asked, looking back down the hall to the stairs.

"It's this last one." He said, walking me down to the only door on the side that was on the front of the house. He opened the door, where we were greeted by a massive room. For being a bedroom, it was big. There was a massive four poster bed on the right wall, being red and magnificent. The carpet in this room was red and gold, having a weird gold design on it that I didn't recognize. The walls we're a dark red, matching the bed and the red of the carpet. There was a door to the left, which led into a bathroom. Past the door into the bathroom and the bed was two glass doors which left out to a balcony that I hadn't seen before. I looked around the room, seeing that it curved to the shape of the bomb from the inside. The other three rooms on this floor didn't do that, but it added a dramatic effect to the room.

"Wow, this room is beautiful." I said, looking around more.

"Thank you, now that's my home." He said, tugging at my shirt.

"What about the backyard? I got to see it through windows." I said, seeing that outside was dark now through the glass doors. He gasped quietly, taking me down the hall and down the stairs quickly. We turned right down the hall that led to the backyard, where he opened the glass door. It was too dark to see anything, but I walked on the back patio, trying to see with the moonlight.

"Sorry, I know it's dark." He said, going to the right of the doorway where he flipped a switch. I saw the backyard light up, little stone lamps a bit taller than us showed me what was back here. There was a little pond, which had a portion that came off and led down into the forest. It looked similar to one of those gardens you'd see in Ionia, but it looked magnificent. I could see a little stone bridges over the river portion that led into the forest. There was a canopy on the other side of the pond, the only way to it was over the bridge.

"This is beautiful." I said walking off the porch and to the green grass in front of it.

"I know, this cost a lot, but it's still beautiful," He said, coming to me and bringing me into a hug. He rubbed his muzzle against mine, laughing a bit. "So after the full tour, you want to go take a shower?" He asked mischievously, laughing.

"Of course, it's been a long day for both of us." I said laughing. His face lit up from an idea, he made his way to the edge of the pond where I saw him lift up the grass. I didn't know how, but he pulled some sort of switch, making the pond rumble and the water shake. He came back to me, holding me and looking out to the pond. The pond continued to rumble, where something began to rise, making the water fall. It continued rising, until it stopped. It was a stone structure that made a waterfall. I guess tubes sucked the water back to the top to continue the waterfall. It fell into a little cave thing that the formation made under, and it poured back out from the bottom. The formation itself was a tall square shape, where the waterfall fell into it coming out from the bottom.

"Woah." I said quietly, astonished at the transformation.

"We can shower in there." He said happily, I laughed too. A little stone path arose with the formation, leading straight to the formation itself.

"That sounds extremely lovely." I said, laughing. He went back into the house, coming back with two red towels. He began to walk to the stone bridge, gesturing behind him for me to follow. He walked across the formation, where he stopped in front of the stone structure for me to follow. Once I got there, I saw the entrance to it, which was where the water was coming out of. It didn't flow onto the stone bridge do you wouldn't get wet before you'd get in. He crouched a bit, getting in. I followed, crouching under and entering the structure. It was much more magnificent from the inside, being a beautiful tiled room that was literally a shower. The waterfall ran behind, not getting into the shower. The floor of the shower was glass, so you could see the water flow down to the outside where it got into the pool. I didn't think he was being literal when he said we could actually shower here.

"It's amazing huh?" He said stepping onto the glass floor of the shower. There was a part on the right of the shower that held doors of a closet to put clothes in and stuff. I laughed, following him where he began to take off his clothes. I did the same, where we got undressed and tossed our clothes into the basket at the bottom of the closet. He turned on the shower handles, warm water coming out of the walls and the shower head. It was one of those expensive shower models that had the massaging waters that came out from the sides. He came to close to me, bringing me into a kiss. He slid his tongue into me mouth, feeling it like usual. I could feel him bite a little, which made it feel so much better. I stopped, making him raise his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for stopping, but I thought maybe we'd do our shenanigans in your bed tonight." I said, laughing a bit.

"Sure, sure, I was hoping we would, it will be much more comfortable there." He said laughing. I laughed too, where we continued to make out, grabbing at each other freely. We stopped our make out session to actually get clean, scrubbing ourselves down. I noticed that the water flowed into a separate chamber, where it cleaned out the soap and stuff and sent it into the flow to go out to the pond. Once we had finished, we dried ourselves off and made our way out the stone bridge and to the grass. We went into the house to get our clothes to put on. Our suitcases were still in the livingroom, so we made our way there, where I put on a green and purple striped shirt and some green jeans along with green underwear. I liked matching. Once we had gotten dressed in the livingroom (which sounds odd, I know) we made our way back to the backyard, watching the waterfall as it fell.

"We should go out to that canopy," I said, pointing to the canopy on the other side. He nodded, so we made our way over the curved stone bridge that went over the river to the canopy. Once we actually got there, I noticed it was facing away from the house and facing a fire pit that was behind it. I grew happy at the sight of it. "You said you didn't have a fireplace or anything." I said, looking to Ziggs as we sat down on the canopy.

"I said _in _my house, this isn't inside." He said, laughing, I laughed back.

"I guess, how about you light it?" I asked, where Ziggs got up and flipped a switch under the canopy, it lit the fire quickly. "Oh, it's electric, easy maintenance." I said, laughing. Ziggs gestured for me to get up, where he moved the canopy. The back part lay flat, where it became a bed. I was wondering why there was a blanket and pillows on the canopy.

"We can sleep here." Ziggs said to me, smiling. It took me that long to notice that he put on a full set of red clothes, a shirt that had his usual skull symbol and some red jeans.

"Of course, this is just as comfy." I said laying on the bed, where Ziggs got on top of me and began to kiss me slowly. I felt him take off my shirt which I had just put on, placing it on the clean platform under the canopy bed. I took his off for him, us still making out. I did the same, where he unbuttoned my jeans and took off my jeans, tossing them under the canopy. I too, did the same, struggling over the button on the jeans. I placed them carefully on the floor, where I felt Ziggs slip off my underwear slowly. I moaned as we kissed and kissed, taking them off of me and placing them to the side of me, I did the same, carefully placing them. I heard Ziggs moan, and then he stopped the session.

"Ummm, whose-?" He asked, where I interrupted him.

"You are. Just for you tonight." I said, placing my finger on his nose. He laughed.

"Okay…" He said, where he lay down on the bed. I crept down low, where I began my usual sucking routine. I could hear Ziggs moan as I began. He was rubbing my ears with his hands, making me moan too. I began to quicken my pace, Ziggs moaning louder and louder. The sound of the waterfall in the background made the setting feel peaceful, making us more comfortable. I felt him release into my mouth, where I licked it on him like usual. I made sure to keep the liquid into my mouth, where I slid up to him, and began kissing him, passing on the fluid. He graciously accepted it, taking it from me and swallowing it. He liked doing that, and it was something that I always did for him. We continued making out, until Ziggs stop, taking his usual position that he did for sex.

"You ready?" I asked him, getting in place behind him.

"Of course, go." He said in front of me, laughing between his words. I went in, Ziggs shrieked loudly this time. I felt the pain too, making me cringe.

"Oh my god, I forgot about the lubrication." I said behind him, feeling guilty. He moaned.

"I-I should have some around here." He said, pointing at the floor. I got out, leaning over the canopy. I didn't see what he was pointing to, and then I saw an outline of a square on the stone floor. I clawed at it, where it opened into a little chamber. There were all sorts of things from a roll of medical cloth and band aids. I rummaged through until I found a tiny bottle of lubricant. I grabbed it, turning back to Ziggs who was laying flat on his back. He had his face covered with his hands, sobbing into it. I could see he had a look a pain from our incident before. I grabbed at him, bringing him closer to me as I lay flat next to him.

"I'm so sorry." I said to him, grabbing his head and placing it on my chest. He cried into my fur quietly. I slowly rubbed his back, trying to calm him. It didn't take long for him to calm down, where he turned his face up to me, eyes still wet from the tears.

"I didn't expect it to hurt that much." He said to me, sniffling a bit.

"I am so sorry, Ziggs. I forgot, and I really shouldn't have. Please forgive me." I said, bringing him closer. Our sexual tension had gone away at this point. I held him tight, letting him release the last of the tears. He laughed it off.

"It happens, it was an accident." He said, giving me a simple kiss.

"I know, and I feel so bad for putting you through that." I said, looking down at him in my arms.

"You still up for it?" He asked me, laughing at bit at the sentence.

"If you are. The urge is still there, although it isn't as strong." I said quietly, looking down at his face.

"Sure." He said, letting me go of his hold on me, getting into his usual stance. I laughed.

"Okay, I'll make sure to use it this time." I said pouring some of the lubricant, it felt cool and different than the usual bodily fluid that I was used to, but it was a bit more slippery. I got myself ready behind him, making sure he knew.

"Go ahead." He said quietly, where I did so. This time he just moaned at the feeling, groaning a bit as I adjusted myself. I placed my hands on his back, slowly rubbing the fur as I began to thrust.

"That feel good?" I said quietly, rubbing his fur in a caring matter.

"Y-Yes." He said, moaning the word. I began to speed up, getting loader moans from Ziggs as we continued. We spent longer this time, mainly since we took a break from our little incident. I felt myself release into him, where he moaned at the warm feeling that he and I loved so much. I slowed down slowly, trying to get his orgasm out of him since it still hadn't come. I heard him moan loudly as it did, and I got out of him, lying on the bed. He handed me a small towel, since he knew I wasn't one for having bodily fluids on me, especially in a bed. I wiped myself off, he did too. After he had finished, he put his head on my chest, nuzzling it into my fur.

"I still feel really bad." I said, thinking back to the incident.

"It's okay, it's okay. We forgot, and we were in the moment. I was supposed to begin the whole thing, but I didn't, so it's okay." He said, giving me a kiss after. I laughed, bringing the blanket over us. The smell of fire calming us as we cuddled, watching it burn. He brought himself closer to me, putting his arms around me and putting his leg between us as usually. It felt weird doing that naked, but it was still just as comfortable, our bare fur feeling on the other's fur. He gave me one last kiss, laying his head on my chest.

"I love you so much." He said, nuzzling my chest.

"I love you too." I said, kissing the back of his head. We continued to watch the fire, hearing the waterfall roar a few feet from us and the fire crackle as it burned. It was a beautiful night, all in all.


	10. Home for Two

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I also wanted to add that this story is coming to a close, but don't fret, my next project will totally make up for it, but until then, here's the rest!**

* * *

I woke up to a dark purple sky. I was confused as to why it was dark purple, so I moved my gaze down to the grass. It was a dark gray.

"What is this?" I said out loud, looking around. I saw the pond water, which was a lime green. I was so confused.

"Hi honey." A voice said behind me. I turned, seeing Ziggs' face. At first it didn't seem all that weird, but it hit me…Ziggs never called me honey. He never had terms of endearment, actually, neither of us did. The closest we got to is lover or lovely, and that was referring to the actual verb itself.

"Oh, uh, hi." I said nervously. Where was I? It felt like I was home, but it didn't.

"You seem confused…" Ziggs said giving me a confused look, I nodded back.

"No, I'm okay, don't worry." I said, inching closer to Ziggs. He brought me into a hug, holding me tight.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." He said quietly, moving his hand across my back. I felt a sharp pain as something entered my back. Ziggs then released me, letting me drop on the bed. It was a knife. He had stabbed me.

"Z-Ziggs, w-what the hell." I said, gasping for air. It was all I could get out.

"I want you out of here." He said, getting on top of me, giving me a terrible look that made my skin crawl.

"Z-Ziggs." I said quietly, closing my eyes as the blood rushed out of me.

* * *

I shrieked as I woke up, looking around. The sky was blue, the grass green. I was back in my actual world.

"Are you okay?" Ziggs asked next to me, still holding me.

"I-I'm not sure." I said quietly, resting my head on his chest. He laid his hand on my back, rubbing it softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I saw the tears build up, where I began to cry.

"I-I had a nightmare." I said quietly, bringing Ziggs closer to me.

"A nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me, bringing me closer. He was holding me tightly to him, his warm fur comforting me.

"I woke up. And the colors of the grass and the sky were different, and you were there. We were on this canopy, actually, and you called me honey, which is what told me something was wrong," I said, still sobbing. I was surprised I could get the words out between the sobs and tears.

"I see. What else happened?" He asked calmly, trying to calm me down.

"You brought me into a hug, and then you s-stabbed me." I said, stuttering over the word stabbed.

"Look at me." He said quietly. I brought my gaze up to him, his green eyes warming me.

"I would never do such a thing. You're with me now, the real me, so I don't want you to worry. It was all a dream." He said to me, giving me a kiss on the forehead soon after.

"That's not the thing though, Ziggs," I said, no longer crying. "It's just that, early from my childhood, I would have nightmares, at first they were extremely common. It would scare me, but as I grew older, the nightmares become less common, until the current day and age we are in, where I get a nightmare at least once every three months. The issue is, I've always had severe reactions to this nightmares…" I said quietly, ashamed at what I had said.

"Look Rumble," Ziggs began. "I understand how you feel about this, it won't make me think any less of you. I just want you to talk to me every time you do have one of these nightmares." He said, smiling to me. It made me smile.

"Thank you for understanding," I said, hugging him tighter. He gave me another kiss on the head. "Well, what should we do now?" I said, letting go of Ziggs and sitting up on the bed. I saw that the fire was still burning, quietly but strongly.

"Have breakfast?" He asked back, getting up from the bed and putting on his clothes. I began to do the same, the smell of the fresh air overwhelming me. It smelled beautiful. We made our way into the house, where we went to the white kitchen. I sat on one of the stool of the island as Ziggs rummaged through the cabinets and the fridge, looking for what to make for breakfast. The room was brightly lit from the window behind the island, making the room more cheerful.

"So what are you going to make?" I asked curiously, running my finger along the marble design of the island's tabletop.

"You'll see, or smell, whichever comes first." He said, giggling from the stove. It was fun to see Ziggs cook for once, since he has never been near a stove when I had seen him. He moved gracefully from each of the cabinets and back and forth from the stove. I saw him take out some bacon and eggs, followed by some potatoes which he was quickly peeling. He had some skills when it came to cooking, even though it never looked like he did.

"Wow, you should cook more often, you know. You obviously feel comfortable in a kitchen." I said, laughing

"I will, especially since we're home now." He said, looking back from the stove. He had turned the knobs on the stove, beginning the actual cooking of breakfast.

"So what did you want to do today?" I asked, looking over to the stove. He was flawless when it came to how quickly and fast he cracked eggs.

"Well, I wanted to stay here and wash laundry and stuff, together, that is. Since we barely got back with lots of dirty clothes and I feel like washing them." He said happily from the stove, I could see his smile in the reflection of the white stove.

"That sounds good to me, although, I never saw a washer in your home." I said, looking around the kitchen as if I was expecting the stove to come popping out of the wall.

"I have one, just like my secret shower in the pond in the backyard, there's one somewhere on the property." He said, laughing again. What other surprises did this house hold?

"Well, that's something to look forward to. Just you, this beautiful home and I." I said, looking down at me green and purple shirt.

"Well that'll be lovely." He said, going to the fridge. He took out a carton of milk, and took two rectangular glasses out from the fridge. He poured the milk in both of the glasses, and placed the glasses on the island. He went back to working on the food on the stove.

"Okay, so if we have today's plans ready, what about tomorrow?" I asked curiously, sipping from the glass. I saw him smile through the reflection of the stove.

"Tomorrow is our beautiful date that we had talked about before." He said, rummaging through the cabinet for plates.

"Finally, but where are we going?" I asked, looking around the room yet again.

"Somewhere fancy, but not too fancy that it requires pigeon-tailed coats and stuff." He said laughing at the thought. I could not imagine us wearing pigeon-tailed coats.

"Okay, I'll try to figure out what I'm going to wear." I said, taking another sip of the milk. I could smell the beautiful smell of bacon now. He began plating the breakfast, just placing it in a mediocre style, which was absolutely fine with me. He came to the island, placing the two plates on the island, one in front of me and one in front of him. It was bacon, over-easy eggs, and some oil fried potatoes. It looked so delicious.

"Finally, we get to eat something other than purple," He laughed, walking to one of the drawers in the kitchen. He got two forks and sat back down, placing one on my plate. "Dig in." He said, anxiously looking at me. I stabbed my fork through some of the potato fry things, wasn't exactly sure what to call them. I put it in my mouth, the somewhat bland but still present flavor running through me tongue.

"Hey, these things are pretty good for being plain ol' whatever the hell they are." I said, my mouth a bit full. He laughed, stabbing some of the potato things and putting them in his mouth.

"Yeah, these didn't come out that well to be honest, but they're still really good." He said, putting more in his mouth.

"You can really cook." I said, biting at the crispy bacon. The juicy flavors exploding. I missed food that was cooked differently than purple, or square shaped beans.

"Thank you, this is nothing though. I know my way around a mean grill." He said, cockily. It made me laugh. I looked over to him, his green eyes being accented by the bright light behind me. He looked so surreal at that moment, the color of his eyes being brighter than I thought was possible, his beautiful white teeth shining.

"Well we'll hopefully see later today, huh?" I asked, reaching over and giving him a peck on the lips. He giggled.

"Yes, yes, now eat up, I know how hungry you are, I heard your stomach growl like crazy during your sleeping session while I was awake." He said, pointing a fork at my plate. I nodded, biting at the bacon. He was almost done, when I had barely even finished my bacon. He was a fast eater, even though he had no canine teeth that I knew of. He finished, getting up quickly and putting his dish in the sink. He came back, sitting on the stool and looking back at me.

"Feels good to be on furniture made for our size." I said, laughing. I was tilting back and forth on the stool.

"Yes, except for my bed. My bed's a massive human sized bed, but everything else is made for us yordles." He said, laughing. He was looking past me to the window behind me. I finished eating, taking my plate, fork and glass to the sink, placing them carefully. I sat back down on the stool, looking at Ziggs, the light still accenting his facial features.

"So?" I asked, looking at him. He turned his gaze to me, smiling his big smile.

"Shall we go do laundry? Even though it's basically effortless?" He asked, chuckling.

"Sure, I'll join you." I said, as we got up together, walking to the kitchen to retrieve our clothes. We grabbed our stuff, making our way to the backyard. I was following Ziggs, but I had no idea where we were going, but it was probably that whatever machine he used to wash laundry was located in the backyard. We made our way to the small portion of grass located left of the patio, where Ziggs went to the his house, pressing something on the wall of the home. The grass began to move, going down until I could see a square pit of blackness. I saw something beginning to rise up, which ended up being a silver platform with two massive machines on it. These things we're taller than wider, which looked odd.

"Here, let me show you how these monster machines work." He said, taking one of his bags up to the machine, where he went up a ladder up the one on the left. I was assuming that this machine was the washer of the two. I didn't know machines this size existed, especially ones that washed clothes. He went up to the top, where he pressed a few buttons on the top, making the machine beep with every press. I now noticed the intricate design of the two machines, the left one, the washer, had a circle where you could see the inside of the machine. It was a massive interior, being able to wash a whole bed if you wanted to. Both of the machines we're a beautiful, shiny silver, shining brightly in the midday sun. He emptied out his bags, where I could see the clothes make their way into the machine through the circle. The machine began to fill up with water for the cycle.

"Can you hand me my other two bags, and your suitcase while you're at it?" Ziggs asked, looking down at me from the top of the machine. I nodded, turning back around and grabbing two of his bags, climbing up the ladder with the bags slung over my shoulder. He reached down, taking both of the bags and emptying them out into the machine. I got back down from the ladder, going to my suitcase. I grabbed it, going to Ziggs at the top of the machine, he took it and emptied it out into the machine. He closed the top (which I hadn't seen before) and began climbing down after I had come down. He came to me, bringing his arm around me and looking at the machine in awe.

"So, I'm not much of a specialist on machines that wash clothes since I didn't know they existed, but isn't it kind of not a good idea to wash everything at the same time? Especially in the wide variety of colors, materials and such?" I asked, turning to him. He gave me a smile, my heart shaped bomb in his left hand. I had forgotten that he had stored that bomb into one of the bags on the ship.

"Nope, this things the best that money can buy, so it's made to be carefree and effortless, I even paid extra to have an extra component added so that after the washing cycle, the clothes get pumped into the dryer, the other machine, and get dried. It takes about an hour or two, especially with our massive heap of clothes, but it's worth the money in the end." He explained, running out of breath after he finished.

"That makes sense, I guess," I said, chuckling nervously. He laughed back at me. "So now what? We did the only thing you had planned today, and it took no less than five minutes." I said laughing.

"We could go cuddle on the couch and listen to the radio." He said, looking at me, his arm still around me. He was tossing the bomb in his left hand, catching it flawlessly every time it touched his hand.

"How old fashioned, a radio, huh?" I asked back, chuckling to myself.

"Hey, I have a television too, but I'm not much for watching it. I don't have the time, nor do I have the patience to deal with that insufferable machine. As much of a luxury it is, I'm a bigger fan of the old radios and their old forecasts and stories." He said, laughing.

"How about we go and watch this insufferable machine while listening to the radio? I have yet to see one of these televisions myself, and the radio doesn't seem all that complex, I've worked on a few myself, actually." I said, in a bit of a cocky tone. Ziggs just laughed it off.

"Alright, if you want." He said, taking my hand. We went back into the massive house, walking down the hall to the red living room. I was able to see the television this time, since I was at a different angle then when I first came into the house. It was a pretty flat looking thing, the screens shining to the light in the room. It was across one of the couches, and next to the window. I saw the radio he spoke of on the side table next to the couch that was across the television, it looked a lot older and aged than the television, but I guess the older the better. We sat on the red couch, it's comfy cushions reacting to our weight. It was great to be able to sit on a yordle-sized couch. He turned one of the knobs on the old radio, the radio buzzing to life. It began broadcast some station that was playing the newest music of Valoran, although I wasn't one for music, even though I could stand sitting through one of Sona's beautiful concerts.

"What about the television?" I asked, looking at the somewhat big screen in front of us.

"Oh yea, forgot about the TV." He said, laughing and digging between the two cushions of the red loveseat. I guess TV was short for television, wasn't really familiar with the lingo of the newest technologies built on Runeterra. He brought out a square thing with a bunch of buttons, pressing one of them which made the TV light up. It began showing a news broadcast straight from Bandle City, a yordle, Lance Purtrude, was talking about the return of all the yordles that came on the ship from the institute. He was obviously referring to the league members, but he spoke so highly of us.

"Yeah, this thing isn't so interesting." I said, laughing to myself as Ziggs curled up next to me, putting his legs over mine as I sat.

"There's more channels and stuff, but since TV is a new invention, there's hardly any. Hopefully there's more in the future, I think I'm like one of I think a hundred or two people that has a TV in Bandle, not sure why they have a broadcast and all for the small amount of people here, even if people can access the channel from all over Valoran." He said. His words made my head spin, they made no sense, but I acted like it did.

"Ah, yeah, let's turn this contraption off. The radio is good enough." I said, Ziggs was holding me with both his arms, letting his full weight on me. We felt so comfortable, too comfortable for Ziggs to let go to turn it off.

"Nah, I'm okay here." He said, bringing me closer and giving me a kiss. I accepted, letting him slide his tongue into my mouth. The bits and remains of our breakfast still lingering, but we didn't care. We continued, passionately kissing and moaning, Ziggs sitting on me, so we were chest to chest. This felt a lot more provocative than usual, since there was no space between us, but we were in the moment, and that's all that mattered. Ziggs was holding my back, putting his hands into my shirt and rubbing the fur. I had my hands around his hips, feeling the fur that clung out his shorts, feeling the softness in my fingers. My lips began to ache, where I stopped. Ziggs gave me a puzzled look.

"Sorry, lips are sore. Didn't think that could happen so quickly." I said, chuckling to myself.

"I understand." He said, smiling at me. He got off me, sitting next to me. He put his head on my lap, watching the boring newscast that was now talking about the never ending feud between Demacia and Noxus. This information was getting old and repetitive. I put my hands on Ziggs ears, feeling his earring on my left as I rubbed them. I felt him shiver in pleasure.

"Feel good, huh?" I asked, trying to listen in on the radio. It was hard with the TV and the radio constantly going on at the same time. I could make out a few notes. They sounded like Sona's music, so I tried to pay more attention to the music.

"Yes it does," He said, looking up at me. I looked down to him, where he reached for a kiss. This began another of our wonderful make out sessions, our tongues wrapping around the other. This one didn't last too long, since Ziggs had to stop it. "Sorry," He said, nervously, chuckling a bit. "I ran out of breath and had to swallow. It's hard to make out when you're laying down." He said, sitting up next to me, and playing his head on my shoulder. He had his right arm around me, bringing me close, and his left on my knee, running it back and down. I placed my head on his, his ear flopping at it slipped under the weight of my head. We heard a loud beeping noise.

"What was that?" I asked, looking around.

"The clothes, they're done with their cycles." He said, sighing in disappointment. I felt him nudge a bit as he tried to get up, I grabbed his hand, holding him back.

"Hey, the clothes can wait." I said, laughing. He smiled back to me, sitting back down and resuming to the position and actions he had previous. He TV kept rambling on about unimportant or subpar news, so Ziggs and I ended up in another of our make out sessions, this time making sure that none of us would have the same problem with having to stop the session for swallowing or breathing. In the end, we spent a long time making out, where we both stopped from being tired. The sun was already coming down, which shocked me. I didn't think time went that fast, especially since we did nothing all day.

"Shall we go get the clothes?" Ziggs asked me, almost purring the words.

"Yes, so we can go shower." I said, laughing.

"You read my mind exactly." He giggled, getting up from the couch. He touched the remote, turning off the TV. He helped me up, then he made his way to the radio where he turned it off. He grabbed my hand, and we made our way down the hall. He stopped by the crossroads of the hall, going upstairs quickly, coming back with a laundry basket.

"Yeah, like that'll fit the mountains of clothes we have." I said, laughing at it.

"Hey, we're going to have to make a few ten trips or so, but it's all I have. Not used to having so much clothes being washed at the same time." He said, laughing. He gave me a peck on the lips and made his way down the hall to the backyard, where I followed. We made our way to the machine, where Ziggs went up the ladder of the dryer. He opened some kind of compartment halfway up from the top, where he reached in, grabbing clothes and putting it in the tiny hamper.

I couldn't help but laugh. "This is going to take forever." I said, laughing. He nodded.

"Yeah, so here, take this up to my room and dump the clothes on the bed." He said, dropping the hamper down on the grass. It did a small bounce, the clothes staying in the hamper. I quickly made my way up the stairs and into the red room, where I dumped all the clothes, running back down and out to the backyard. This took about twelve trips until all the clothes was on the bed upstairs. We made our way up, going into the room. There was this massive mound of clothes on the bed, still warm.

"Now to fold and decide whose is whose." I said, making Ziggs and I laugh. We made our way to the bed, where we began to separate the clothes.

"You can put the clothes in the bureau or the dresser." He said, pointing to them. I gasped a little.

"Does this officially mean I live here now?" I asked, laughing to myself.

"Of course, you're my lover, and that's all that matters." He said, giving me a peck on the lips. It made me blush a little. I began to separate the clothes, making trips back and forth from the bureau, dresser and bed. The closet was slowly beginning to fill up the clothes from both of us. We stopped here and there to cuddle in the clothes, or to kiss, but in the end we took up almost a whole hour to do the whole deed.

"This isn't even my whole closet." I said, laughing to myself.

"Later on we can go to your house and move some of your clothes, since I need to go to the academy to pick up the clothes I have there too. It's basically a second home to me." He said, as we lay on the bed cuddling.

"Alright, sounds like a plan, but what about all my inventions and stuff?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you want, we can move that too. This is our new home now, isn't it?" He asked, laughing.

"Of course. I guess we can in the future, but that's the future, and today is today." I said, getting on top of Ziggs. He laughed, giving me a kiss.

"We should go shower." He said, looking past me to the shower.

"Oh yes, almost forgot." I said, getting off him and hopping off the massive bed. I helped Ziggs off, where we made our way to the bureau and the dresser to pick out our clothes. I chose a simple red jumpsuit and red underwear, since tomorrow I'd have to get ready for the date ahead of us. Besides, I was home now, and I could freely get dressed. We made our way into the bathroom, where I got to see it for the first time. This bathroom was in the color scheme of purple, everything being a dark, deep purple. It looked so different, yet elegant at the same time.

"Yes, I do adore purple." He said, setting his clothes down on the toilet.

"Never said anything. Although, I too love purple. In reality, I wish my fur was actually purple." I said, laughing. He brought me into a hug, giving me a simple kiss.

"You're beautiful the way you are, that light blue of yours is perfect as it is." He said, laughing.

"Thank you." I said, giving him a kiss in return. He began to undress, so I did the same. After we finished doing that, we made our way into the shower, Ziggs doing his usually knob turning. I rubbed at the fur on his back as he did that, waiting for the warm water to come out of the simple shower head. He turned around as the warm water began to run, kissing me.

"Where are we doing our activities tonight?" Ziggs asked seductively.

"In here, and only because I wanted to save the bedroom until tonight. It's the only special thing left for us." I said, laughing, he laughed back.

"I agree. And whose-" I interrupted him again.

"You again." I said, laughing. He nodded his head, giving me a simple peck.

"Although, that means you'll have to start." I said, laughing, he nodded.

"Yeah, we do _not _want that again." He said, looking to his left. He brought me close to him, kissing at me again. He was really into the make out session, where he slowly moved slower and put his mouth on me.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot." I said loudly, shivering in the pleasure that pulsated through me body. He slowly began his pumping, making me moan as he did it. He had his hands on my back, feeling the fur on my back as he slowly massaged it. It felt so comfortable. He began to speed up, getting louder moans as he used his tongue in the magical way he did. I felt myself release, where Ziggs licked it up, swallowing it selfishly.

"Thanks for sharing." I said, as Ziggs slinked up to me.

"Sorry, was in the moment." He said, laughing. He brought into a kiss, where I could taste a bit of the liquid. It tasted so heavenly for some reason, which made the kiss a whole lot better. He stopped, looking down innocently.

"Yes, we can start." I said, chuckling, he chuckled back, getting on the purple tile of the shower, in his usually position. I got down on my knees, getting up behind him.

"Ready when you are." Ziggs said in front of me, laughing. I laughed back, prepping myself. I got inside, hearing Ziggs moan a bit as I did it.

"There, that was easy." I said chuckling a bit.

"Gets easier the more you do it." Ziggs said, moaning loudly after as I began thrusting.

"Especially when you have lubricant." I said in a mocking tone, we both laughed.

"_Especially_ when you have lubricant." He repeated. He moaned louder as we began to speed up our thrusting, Ziggs shivering in pleasure at the feeling of my hands massaging his back. We began to speed up, where I climaxed, making Ziggs moan in pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, moaning the words.

"No, I haven't finished," He said, it made me laugh. The tone he used was so childish. I continued my rhythm, determined to have Ziggs finish. He moaned loudly, speaking quickly after. "D-Done." He said, smoothly speaking the word. I got out, lying on the tile floor. Ziggs got down next to me, laying his head on my chest.

"That didn't feel all that amazing, to be honest." I said, chuckling a bit.

"It's lost it's spark to be honest, but tomorrow will make up for it." He said, giving me a kiss.

"Hope so, tomorrow is going to be special for us." I said, hugging Ziggs closer to me.

"Yes it will, now, let's hurry with the cleaning routine, I want to go snuggle on the bed." Ziggs said, laughing a bit.

"I understand, cuddling is just as good as sex." I said, getting up and grabbing at the shampoo, quickly pouring it in my hand. He took it from me, pouring some on his hands, where we slowly began to clean each other. Once we had finished, gotten ourselves dried and dressed, we made our way to his bed. Ziggs had put on some simple black shorts with a black shirt, making him blend into the dark red room. We got comfortable in the bed, pulling the heavy blankets over us. The house was cold, even with the summer heat.

"It's so dark in here." Ziggs said, looking around as he brought me closer to him.

"The curtains are closed." I said getting out of the bed, opening the curtains to reveal a starry lit sky and a moon, soaking the bedroom in bright light.

"Wow, what a beautiful view." Ziggs said from the bed as I went back. I lay next to him, getting closer to me as he his right arm under me and around my chest, bringing me closer. I gave him a little peck on the lips, before nuzzling my head on his chest.

"As much as I hate doing this, this is more comfortable with less clothes." I said, laughing, he laughed too, nodding in agreement. We began to strip, getting down to our underwear. This time we tossed the clothes on the floor, not caring for what would happen to it. I cuddling up closer to him, his warm fur against mine. He was so warm, and he smelled so good.

"Tomorrow…" Ziggs said quietly, rubbing my back and putting his leg in between mine like he always did, bringing us closer.

"Yes, tomorrow, I'm so excited." I said, wrapping my arms around him, he did the same, giving me the secure feeling it always did.

"I love you Rumble, I cannot say it enough." Ziggs said, kissing me head as I comforted myself.

"It's something you cannot get enough of saying it, Ziggs. And even though we already know this, I love you too." I said, giving him one last kiss as I comforted myself on his chest. The warmth from the blankets and his soft fur made me fall asleep quickly, my head on his chest as it went up and down.


	11. Date

**Hiya guys! Sorry I haven't updated over the weekend, was busy with ballroom stuff. (yes, I do ballroom)**

**I wanted to say that this chapter somewhat disappointed me, and has been the first I wasn't all that confident about since my first sex scene chapter.**

**But don't worry, I will do better on the next chapter, this chapter was basically an opening for the next four, (the next four last chapters, I may add :( )**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter, and like always, please review! They help me write more and quicker, especially after not writing for three days!**

* * *

"Rumble, wake up." Ziggs said, shaking me. I opened my eyes, being startled by the shaking.

"What now?" I asked, opening my eyes. Ziggs was next to me on the bed, shaking me and his head above mine.

"Breakfast is ready, only reason I'm rushing it is because we have a long and arduous day ahead of us, so I wanted us to start it early." He said, giving me a peck on the lips. I sat up, looking around the brightly lit room.

"Okay, sure." I said, slurring my words. I still hadn't fully woken up. Ziggs smiled to me, still sitting next to me.

"Well, let's go then!" He said happily, taking my hand. I got off the bed, where I got dressed with my clothes at the foot of the bed. We made our way down the hall and down the stairs to the first floor, where the smell of breakfast wafted into my nostrils. It smelled so wonderful, I couldn't believe that I couldn't smell it from the bedroom. I sat on the stool on the side nearest to the window, looking down at my plate. It was pancakes with a side dish of scrambled eggs and sausages. It looked so perfect.

"This looks perfect." I said, reaching over the island and giving Ziggs a kiss on the lips. He giggled, stabbing at this pancakes.

"Dig in," He said happily, putting the pancake in his mouth. I began with the sausage, stabbing my whole fork into it and plopping it into my mouth. The juicy flavors exploded on my tongue and palate. I moaned at the flavors. "Good huh?" Ziggs asked me, laughing.

"Of course, you know how to make breakfast perfect." I said, laughing. He laughed back, drinking some of the milk.

"So do you know where we're going for our date tonight?" I asked, looking around the kitchen as I continued to eat my breakfast.

"Like I said, a semi-casual nice restraint, although we won't have to walk there, got someone to give us a ride." Ziggs said happily, looking out to the field behind me.

"I see, that'll be nice, no need to walk, especially in our semi-casual clothes." I said, laughing. He laughed back, eating more of his pancakes.

"Tonight will not fail to make us happy, so just wait until the day happens. All that matters is us too tonight, and I don't want anyone to get in the way, not even Corki." Ziggs said, putting more food in his mouth.

"I agree, although why mention Corki?" I asked, looking around.

"He's giving us a trip back to the city on a hot air balloon or something, not exactly sure on what, but something. He's pretty unpredictable." Ziggs said, taking a sip of his milk.

"Oh, okay. As much as I don't know him, I guess I can live with that." I said, finishing up the last of my eggs and switching over to the pancakes.

"Don't worry, it'll be a good day today. I'm trying to make the best of today, since it's our first actual day out on the city, and I want to make it as special as I can." Ziggs said, taking his plate to the sink.

"You probably know how to, although are we doing anything other than dinner?" I asked, swallowing down some more pancakes.

"We can go to the pier, since we won't be all that formal dressed." Ziggs said, sitting back down on his stool.

"The Bandle Pier?" I asked, looking around the room as I continued eating.

"Yes, The Bandle Pier. I know how much of a cost it is to go there." Ziggs said, laughing. No kidding, everything at The Bandle Pier was expensive as can be, they have nachos the price of eight bucks and rides that cost ten bucks to ride. It wasn't the cheapest place to go, but knowing Ziggs, he would spare no expense. He was ready with all the money he could possibly have.

"Alright, as much as I'd hate to have you spend so much money on a day out on the pier and to some restaurant that I'd never been to, I can't really stop you. So in the end, it sounds like a wonderful day." I said taking my dishes to the sink and placing them carefully. Ziggs got up, where he took my hand in his and we made our way upstairs to his bedroom.

"So you should get ready, Corki should be here any minute." Ziggs said, making his way to the dresser where he began to pick out clothes.

"Alright." I answered back, going to the bureau to find some clothes. In the end I ended up choosing a black long sleeve shirt that I ended up rolling the sleeves up, with some dark blue jeans the color of my fur. It wasn't too nice, but it wasn't too casual. Ziggs, on the other hand, decided to wear some black jeans with a white shirt and a tie the color of his green eyes, which seemed to enhance the green of his eyes a lot more, making them almost glow.

"You look lovely." I said walking to him and grabbing his tie, where I playfully pulled at it.

"Thanks, your odd dressing on the ship inspired me, I just love how it looks when you wear stuff like this." He said to me, laughing.

"As much as you do, I didn't dress like that, you did." I said making my way into the bathroom to prep my Mohawk. Once I had finished, Ziggs was already ready for me, waiting at the doorway to the hall.

"Corki is here, let us go." He said taking his arm in mine and we made our way down the stairs and down the hall out to the front of the house. Corki was in the field, waiting in a hot air balloon. We made our way to the balloon, where Corki greeted us.

"There ya guys are, been waitin' for a long time!" Corki said, laughing to himself.

"Sorry Corki, we had to eat breakfast, this one didn't want to wake up." Ziggs said, nudging my shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry." I said.

"No worries, now get yourselves in here, huh?" Corki said, gesturing to the balloon. We made our way through the little gate thing on the side, where Corki joined us and began to pump the hot air into the balloon. It began to lift of the ground, Corki carefully pumping more air into it.

"Well thank you for taking your time to do this, Corki." Ziggs said, looking down at the field that was getting further away from us.

"No problem at all!" Corki shouted, making the balloon rise higher. "I know how much of a pain it is to get to a home so far away, I myself live pretty far away from Bandle, so it's nice to be able to help others in a situation similar to mine." Corki said, smiling. His moustache was blowing in the draft that the balloon was releasing as it rose.

"So Corki, I wanted to ask you how you feel about us?" I asked Corki, Ziggs gave me a look of shock. It was such a personal question, especially when it came to Corki, someone who wasn't really open about himself.

"Well," He began, almost in a hesitating tone. "Not much to say about you two, I think you guys are very lucky to find each other, and very lucky to be able to keep such a love as yours." He said, looking around as he spoke.

"I heard you weren't very fond of a love like ours." Ziggs said seriously, what was he trying at?

"Well, where have you heard such a thin'?" He asked, almost annoyed.

"I cannot disclose, but that's what I've hear-" I interrupted him.

"Okay, okay, that's enough Ziggs, he's not very fond of talking about this." I said, hesitating my words

"No, it's alrigh'," Corki said as the balloon flew over the greywood forest. "True, I have said that in the past, but seeing you guys so happy together changed my mind. I think love is love, and anything is possible." He said, looking down to the city that we were approaching.

"Good, good, I'm glad you changed your mind." Ziggs said back, looking around.

"Yes, now, where did you want me to drop you guys off?" Corki asked as we entered the city boundaries.

"Anywhere really close to the pier, it would be nice if we didn't have to make anything of a trip." Ziggs said, looking down at the tall buildings.

"The pier? What's the occasio'?" Corki asked.

"Our first and actual real date." I said, laughing to myself.

"Ah, so you don't count the date at the islan' as a date?" Corki asked back.

"It was, but it wasn't. It wasn't out on the town or anything, it was extremely secluded and private." I said, watching as we neared the pier.

"Ah, that makes sense. Now, we're almos' there, prepare yourselves for landin'." Corki aside, as the balloon began to descend down to a field a block away from the pier. We slowly landed on the grass, the hot air balloon moaning from the landing. Corki opened the gate for us, where we got out of the balloon. He quickly began to ascend again, leaving as fast as he came.

"Bye! Thanks for the ride!" Ziggs shouted up at Corki, who waved back as he left. Once he was out of view, we began to make our way to the pier, where we could hear the chit and chatter of the people at the pier, the scream of people on the rollercoaster or some other crazy ride on the pier. Once we got on the actual pier, the smell of the greasy, sugary foods they sold came to us, entrancing us to eat some.

"So what are we doing first?" I asked as we made our way down the pier, shoulder to shoulder.

Ziggs grabbed my hand, interlocking his fingers in mine. It was such a bold move, especially in such a public place, it made me feel so comfortable and like we were the only ones on the pier. "You tell me." He said looking at me.

"I can't really think of anything to be honest." I said, grabbing his tie and feeling the softness of the silk. Why he wore a silk tie with such a low-profile quality of clothes was beyond me, but it made the outfit, not sure exactly how, but it just did.

"Well, how about we go, I dunno, have a little snack? I'm feeling a bit in the mood for a snack after that ride," Ziggs said, leading me to a stand nearby. It said **FUNNEL CAKE **on the sign above the front, the smell of the funnel cakes themselves smelled so good. We got up to the stand, where Ziggs ordered us two funnel cakes, which were ready almost instantly. I got the cake, seeing the odd shape of it and everything. "You've never had one of those, huh?" Ziggs asked me, as he bit into his.

"No I have not, I've never actually ever been on this pier, too. It's too expensive and I've never had the time or company to come here." I said, looking down at my funnel cake. I bit into it, the sugary flavors exploding in my mouth, I moaned a little as I bit it.

"They're delicious, huh?" Ziggs asked, feeding me some of his funnel cake as we stood a few feet in front of the stand, watching the people pass as they looked at us feeding each other the other person's funnel cake.

"Yes, but we shouldn't eat too much, I don't want the dinner tonight to be a waste." I said, watching as families passed us, giving us looks of shock as we kissed once. All Ziggs would do is scoff back.

"Such rude people, they should really mind their own business," Ziggs said watching more families pass by. "Anyway, yes, you're right, just thought I'd treat you to something this delicious." Ziggs said, biting into his funnel cake again.

"Well thank you for giving me such an incredible experience." I said, eating the last of my funnel cake. I had finished before Ziggs, which rarely happened. The flavors and the tastes couldn't keep me away from rushing such a delicious flavor into my mouth.

"You're welcome," He said, taking my paper place and throwing them at the trash nearest us. He brushed off the sugar the lingered on his fur, taking my hand back in his. "Now, where to?" He asked, looking up at the cloudless sky, the noises of rides and people walking in the background.

"How about we go on some ride? I'm not familiar with the rides here, though." I said, looking around.

"I have the perfect one we can go on." He said, taking me down the pier. I had a bit of a hard time catching up, trying to zig-zag between people. Once we did get there, I saw what he was talking about. It was a ride, or at least you could call it that, at the end of the pier. _The Tunnel of Love_.

"Cliché move much?" I asked him as we approached the person who was manning the boats as they came back out the tunnel.

"Hey, it's the best thing I could think of, and you said any ride." He said back to me, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh. We approached the male yordle who was manning the boats.

"Welcome to The Tunnel of Love, the ride it-" He saw us, hand in hand. "Oh! Ziggs! Rumble! I didn't know it was you two! F-Free ride, free of charge!" He said, gesturing his hands to the small boat on the river.

"You don't have to." Ziggs said back, the adolescent yordle just swallowed.

"But I insist, you guys came back from your long ship ride, and I can see that you too have tied some knots, it's the most I can do." He said back. Ziggs and I looked at each other, wondering if we should take him up on the offer. Ziggs nodded.

"Well, thank you young man." Ziggs said, laughing a bit as he approached the edge of the river, gesturing me to get on. I got on the little boat, moving it a bit. Ziggs got on after, sitting next to me and putting his hand on my knee.

"Thank you." I said back to the adolescent, he nodded and pulled some kind of lever, which began the movement of the boat down the opening to the tunnel which was heart shaped.

"Wow, this ride is such a cliché." Ziggs said, looking down into the tunnel which was illuminated a bright pink.

"Tell me about it, but I'm still glad that you brought me here." I said taking his hand in mine, and giving him a kiss.

"Your welcome, but I'm glad I didn't have to pay for this ride, doesn't come cheap you know." Ziggs laughed, holding his hand in mine and placing it on my knee again.

"I guess, what's the point of this ride, or whatever proper term it is, anyway?" I asked, looking down the pink tunnel, I couldn't see squat.

"Just to reflect upon ourselves and have some free time, I guess, not exactly sure." Ziggs said to me, his eyes looked like a weird purple in the pink light illuminating the tunnel.

"Or for this." I said, bringing my face towards his, locking us into a kiss. I slid my tongue in his mouth, feeling the ridges between his teeth and the bumps of his tongue. I could taste a bit of the sugar that still lingered from the funnel cake. Ziggs brought his hand behind mine, bringing our heads closer as we quietly moaned going down the tunnel. Ziggs broke the kiss, leaning back a bit on his side of the boat.

"Sorry, ran out of breath, besides, the tunnel is coming to an end." He said, as he looked ahead. The tunnel turned, showing us the light at the end. We could see another yordle, one of which that manned the boats from that point, releasing them to go back around to the beginning point again. I wondered what was between the two yordles as the boats made their way between them, since they were at two different points in the loop that was the ride.

"Alright, I forgive you." I said, giving him a simple peck on the lips as we the boat exited the tunnel. I stopped somewhere, something in the water was holding it back from continuing.

"Thank you for riding The Tunnel of Love, com-" The yordle stopped, looking at us as we got out of the boat. "Ziggs! Rumble! I heard that you two got on the ride, but I didn't believe it!" The female yordle said, opening her eyes wide.

"Yes, it is us." Ziggs said, looking at her as she gave us a look of disbelief.

"Why are you two riding this thing anyway?" The yordle asked back, looking down for more boats to come.

"What do you think?" Ziggs asked, giving me a peck on the lips, making me giggle a bit.

"Woah, I didn't know you two were a thing! I'm glad you guys are happy with each other." The female yordle said back, crossing her arms.

"Yes, we are, and if you may excuse us, we have somewhere to be, such as a certain restaurant." Ziggs said, turning to me.

"Already? We barely got here!" I said loudly, looking around.

"The suns going down, I want to get there early, although we're getting another ride back from Corki." Ziggs said, looking at the female yordle who released the boat to continue down the river.

"Alright, let's go then." I said, taking his hand in mine as we left the docking area of the ride. We made our way down the dock quickly, passing people who either gave us spiteful looks, or people who smiled at our bravery. Once we had reached the street, we turned right, going down to the central part of the city. We walked a few blocks, reaching a fish shaped building. **POLLAO'S **the sign above the door read.

"Here we are." Ziggs said, gesturing at the restaurant as we approached it.

"Pollao's! I've heard of this place, it's pretty expensive for not being a five star restaurant." I said, looking to Ziggs who was just smiling. The sun was going down faster, darkening the sky a bit.

"Anything for you." He said, giving me a peck on the lips and leading me to the front door. He let go of my hand to open the door for me, leading me in. I walked in, the smell of seafood emitting from the restaurant. I loved seafood, and Ziggs seemed to know somehow. He closed the door behind him as we came in, going to the female yordle hostess at her podium.

"Welcome to Pollao's, is it just two?" She asked, looking down at us from her podium.

"Yes." Ziggs responded, she grabbed two menus and got down from her podium, gesturing for us to follow her into the maze of tables and booths of all kind. She brought us to a two person table, placing the menus on the table. We sat across each other, looking down at the menus.

"What would you like to drink?" The hostess asked, grabbing a pen and notepad, flipping it to an empty page.

"I'll have some lemonade." I said, thinking of a tall glass of the bright liquid, complete with a lemon wedge at the lip of the glass.

"And I'll have some cream soda." Ziggs said, chuckling a bit. The hostess nodded and walked away to retrieve our drinks.

"Wow, this place is so nice." I said, looking around, the massive amounts of memorabilia on the walls. It was stuff from anchors, to the plastic fish on plaques, to lifesavers and nets. For being a seafood restaurant, it looked pretty classy.

"Yes it is," Ziggs said, grabbing my hand across the table. He caught my attention with that action. "I know how much you like to order your own food, but I know the perfect thing to order for the two of us, if you don't mind." Ziggs said, smiling to me.

"Go ahead, I trust your choices, especially after you knew that I loved seafood so much." I said, laughing.

"Good, good, you won't regret it." He smiled back, laughing. The hostess came back with our drinks, placing them carefully on the table. She seemed to be nervous, although that was probably because she was serving Rumble and Ziggs, two people from the league whose personal lives weren't all that known about, mainly because Ziggs is relatively new to the league, and I wasn't one for disclosing information about my personal life.

"Have you decided what you guys want to eat?" She asked, opening her notebook again.

"We would like the seafood platter." Ziggs said confidently, I choked a bit on my lemonade as I drank it.

"Are you crazy! Seafood platters are expensive!" I said loudly, a few people turning to look at us.

"Hey, I'm paying, just trust me." He said, patting my hand. The hostess nodded, walking away.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked, looking around.

"Even if I wasn't, she left, so there's not much to do there. Besides, I'm paying, and I'm not exactly the poorest person." Ziggs said in a cocky tone. I looked at him across the table, his tie shining in the lamp that was hanging above the table. I swallowed loudly, nodding.

"Alright, I guess I'll comply with this." I said, crossing my arms and leaning back a bit on my chair. Ziggs chuckled, grabbing his hand in mine.

"You love seafood anyway, I bet you're extremely happy that I got a seafood platter." He said, laughing.

"You're right about that, I love seafood, and seafood platters are the best at presenting seafood in a meal." I said, imaging the seafood platter. My mouth watered just thinking about it.

"Good, because it shouldn't take long to prepare." He said looking around. He was right, the hostess returned a few minutes later, our massive seafood platter in both her hands. She placed it on the table, I could see the massive amount of food it had on it, a giant lobster in the center, surrounded by shrimp of all sizes and kinds, with their heads and without their heads, there were mussels and oysters, along with crab meat, all on some cool, refreshing ice.

"Thank you." I said, as she placed it. The waitress laughed a bit, scratching her head.

"I almost dropped the platter, but whatever. Enjoy the platter, I know I would." She said, walking away. Ziggs and I gave each other an odd look, her words seemed odd for a waitress, but it didn't matter. I quickly grabbed some shrimp, peeling the shell off of it and dipping it in the sauce that was with the platter. I put it in my mouth, the cold, refreshing flavors spreading in my mouth. I moaned quietly, chewing the shrimp.

"You're already enjoying this," Ziggs said, laughing. I smiled back, peeling another shrimp and dipping it in the same red sauce, feeding it to him. His eyes widened at the flavor of the shrimp, moaning quietly too.

"Wow, this is delicious!" he said loudly, putting some more of the shrimp in his mouth. I laughed.

"Yeah, and that's just the shrimp." I said, grabbing the shell cracking thing for the lobster, taking the claw of the lobster and cracking it, the juicy flesh inside taunting me. I dug into the claw, taking it out and putting it in my mouth. The fresh flavors exploding in my mouth, Ziggs did the same, taking the other claw. We continued to eat the platter, switching from the lobster to the mussels to the oysters, finishing the whole platter in about an hour. The restaurant was empty at that point, but we didn't care. The yordle hostess came back, Corki following her.

"Someone's here for you guys." She said to us, nodding and turning back around, walking to her podium to clean up.

"Hey guys, sorry for interruptin', just came to give you a ride back." Corki said, feeling his moustache.

"Thanks for coming, didn't think you would," Ziggs said, chuckling a bit. "Let's go Rumble, we should get home." He said, having a bit of a seductive tone to his voice. We sat up, following Corki out of the restaurant and out to the parking lot, where his balloon was. The sky was dark, since it was nighttime. We quickly made our way to it, getting inside and ascending quickly. We made our way up and over the building, going over to the forest.

"That was wonderful." I said, bringing Ziggs into a hug.

"I'm glad you liked it, wasn't exactly cheap." He said, chuckling.

"I'm glad we finally got to do that, been waiting forever." I said, giving Ziggs a peck on the lips. The balloon was moving quicker this time, we had already reached the forest. I guess Corki had to be somewhere.

"Well," Ziggs said, yawning a bit after. "Wait until we get home, that's when we can truly get comfortable." Ziggs said, laughing a bit. I laughed, feeling the balloon descend to get closer to the ground before landing. The trip itself only lasted five minutes this time, since Corki had rushed the ride. He opened the gate, letting us out of the balloon.

"Thanks again Corki, I don't know what we would do without you." Ziggs said, as Corki began to ascend into the sky again.

"Don't mention it, bye you two!" He said, as the balloon made it's way back over the forest. We made our way into the house, going down the hall and up the stairs into Ziggs' bedroom. He turned on the light, illuminating the red bedroom. I got up on the bed, unbuttoning my shirt. Ziggs slid off his tie, taking off his shirt and jeans after and getting into the bed, pulling the blanket over him and turning to me, watching me undress as fast as I could. Once I had finished, I slipped into bed next to Ziggs, who yawned once more.

"You sure you don't want to sleep?" I asked, watching as Ziggs rubbed his eyes.

"But I promised that we could tonight." He said, almost whining the words.

"I can wait, and you look really tired." I said, bringing Ziggs next to me. He nuzzled his face into my chest, smelling the fur as he did so.

"Alright, if you say so," Ziggs said, playing his head on my chest, feeling it go up and down. "Sorry I can't deliver tonight." He said to me, looking up at me from my chest.

"It's alright," I said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Tonight was pretty amazing, even though it wasn't all that extraordinary, but it was still amazing." I said, running my hand up and down his back, making him shiver a bit in pleasure.

"Goodnight Rumble." He said quietly, bringing the blanket higher over us.

"Goodnight." I said back, placing my hand on his ear, feeling the fur. He fell asleep a bit after that, leaving me with the sound of his quiet snoring. The sound of him snoring always calmed me, especially when I could feel his heartbeat on my belly. I was somewhat disappointed that tonight wasn't what I was hoping, but I could wait, like I had told him. I gave him one last kiss on the head, making him twitch a bit.


	12. A Stranger Home

**Here's the next chapter guys! I wanted to add that I really hope people bother to review!**

**And one last thing, there's two more chapters after this one ( :( ) but don't worry, I will make sure to continue this in the near future (just not right after I finish this one)**

**I also wanted to say that I feel extremely confident about this chapter, I was really into the plot, so I think I did better (and longer) writing than usual.**

**I also wanted to add that I have somewhat (somewhat) of an OC in this, I do apologize for those who don't like them; It was the only way I could continue the plot.**

**So here ya go!**

* * *

I was finally able to wake up by myself the new morning. Ziggs was still sleeping, quietly snoring like usual. The room was brightly lit from the sunlight pouring in from the balcony doors. I gave Ziggs a little kiss on the lips, making him twitch a bit and open his eyes slowly.

"Good morning." I said quietly, he moaned quietly.

"Good morning, that was a good rest. Can't believe how tired I was last night." He said quietly, nuzzling his head on my bare chest again.

"It happens," I said quietly, looking around the room. "So, I wanted to ask you if we could make our way to my home so I could retrieve some of the things in my shop." I said. Ziggs nodded.

"Sure, we can go, although your homes probably really far, huh?" He asked quietly, sitting up and looking around the room. He was still tired and hadn't fully woken up.

"Yeah, and we'll have to walk today, so that'll be fun." I said, laughing. He laughed back.

"Whatever, I can live with that. So, we should make breakfast, and I'm stressing the word, 'we.'" He said, getting up from the bed and putting on the clothes that was at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, so you want me to make breakfast with you?" I asked, chuckling a bit.

"Of course, I've wanted to for a while, but usually you're not awake." He said, handing me my clothes. I got off the bed and dressed quickly, making our way down to the kitchen.

"So what do you want to make?" I asked, opening the pearl white fridge and looking at what was in the fridge. It was stocked as much as it could be, stuff crammed on each shelve. I couldn't even see the back of the fridge.

"Grab some bacon, like usual, and some eggs and how about some beans or something?" He asked, coming next to me and grabbing some eggs.

"Beans, alright." I said, walking away from the fridge and looked through the cabinets, looking for beans in any form. They ended up being in a burlap sack of some sort, it was filled to the brim with black beans.

"Here, I'll get them ready," He said, taking the sack from me and pouring some into a massive bowl, peeling off the colorful skins off the beans. I put some oil on a pan and let it set, having the oil burn and cook a bit before placing eggs on them. Ziggs was quick with the beans, placing them already on the stove to cook. In the end, we took about ten minutes to cook the whole meal, sitting down with a cup of milk as usual, and beginning our usual talks in the morning. "So how far is your home?" Ziggs asked, putting some of the beans in his mouth.

"All the way on the other side of the city, it's a little home." I said, eating some more of my breakfast.

Ziggs swallowed loudly, followed by him taking a drink of his milk. "Oh man, that'll be a fun walk. How much of your shop are you bringing?" Ziggs asked me, looking out to the field behind me.

"Only like two toolboxes, there is some special tools that I need, and you really cannot get anywhere else." I said, quickly eating my breakfast. I wanted to get the day done already, since the walk was going to take quite some time.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Ziggs said standing up and placing his dishes in the sink as usual. I had finished too. I followed Ziggs up the stairs as he left, where we made our way into his bedroom. Ziggs went through his dresser.

"Taking a shower?" I asked, sitting on the unmade bed.

"Yes, would you like to join me? I wanted to shower before we left, and we haven't showered in quite some time." Ziggs said, rummaging through the drawers.

"Alright, I guess I will." I said, walking to the bureau where my clothes are at. I ended up picking some blue jeans with a white and purple striped shirt, Ziggs decided to wear white jeans with a black shirt and white suspenders, I couldn't wait to see him in those clothes. We made our way to the purple bathroom, undressing quickly and making our way into the shower. Ziggs turned the knobs like he usually did, the warm water hitting our bodies.

"Wow, that feels good, forgot how it feels already." Ziggs said laughing, as he brought me into a kiss. This time he felt like beginning the usual routine, bringing his tongue into mine and feeling the insides. He felt my teeth, feeling the bumps and the roundness of them. Usually I was the one to dominate kisses, but this time Ziggs felt like he should. I didn't know what he was up to, but I had a feeling that he had a reason for doing what he was doing. I stopped him, leaning back a bit.

"Sorry for interrupting," I said, chuckling a bit. "Thought we should just skip the foreplay stuff, if you can call it that, and just begin." I said laughing, Ziggs laughed back.

"As much as I would love that, I'd hate to skip that." Ziggs said as he got himself lower, running his hands down my body until he got down enough where I could feel his mouth on me.

"Of course." I said, laughing and putting my hands on his ears, feeling his earring as it was being warmed up by the hot water. His ears felt so soft, especially when I curled them up on my hands. I moaned a bit as Ziggs began to suck and pump, using his tongue as usual. This time he took his time, wanting me to enjoy the experience that hasn't happened between us in a few days. I felt myself release, Ziggs licking it all over me as usually, coming back up and giving me a kiss. I happily took the liquid from him, swallowing it greedily.

"Woah, aren't you just in the mood today." Ziggs said, stopping.

"Yeah, been a while, huh?" I asked, rubbing my hands along his chest. Ziggs gave me a mischievous look, getting down on the tile floor in his usually position. "Alright." I said in response, getting down on the floor behind Ziggs. This was becoming more natural and routine, being almost something that we had to do everything, other than something we could do. I slowly entered, Ziggs grunting a bit as I did.

"W-Woah." Ziggs groaned, laughing a bit after. I massaged his back with my hands as usual, making Ziggs shiver in pleasure like he always did. I began to thrust slowly, Ziggs joining me in the rhythm as usual. We continued our usual rhythm, getting faster and moaning louder. Ziggs moaned as he let his orgasm out, laughing a bit too. It was taking me a bit to finish, but Ziggs didn't care, he continued so I could finish up. I released into him, Ziggs moaning a bit at the feeling. I got on the tile floor, tired out from how fast that went by. Ziggs lay next to me, nuzzling his face into my chest.

"Wow, that was extremely rushed." I said, laughing a bit and putting my hands on Ziggs' ears as I usually did. I put my finger through his earring, something that I rarely did nowadays.

"It was still amazing." Ziggs said back, laughing. Ziggs reached for the shampoo above our heads, pouring some in his hands and then placing his hands on my chest as he got on top of me, the cold liquid making me shiver.

"What are you getting at now?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Just thought that I'd do this a bit more romantically." Ziggs said, as he slowly massaged the shampoo in my fur. It felt so nice, getting a few moans out of me as he slowly did it.

"Well, mind if I join you too." I said, grabbing the shampoo and pouring it on my hands, too. I began at his chest like he had on me, slowly massaging the shampoo in. Ziggs moaned a bit, still sitting on top of me as I lay flat on my back. We continued the routine like this, getting ourselves clean slowly but surely. Once we had finished, we got out of the shower and dried ourselves off, I did my Mohawk this time, as Ziggs carefully got his suspenders on. I turned to him, watching him as he did it in the bedroom. It reminded me so much of Kennen that first day he got on the ship. The suspenders look fit Ziggs too, making him look so much cuter than usual.

"What?" Ziggs asked me, I didn't notice that I was staring. I chuckled, walking up to Ziggs and putting the right suspender between my two fingers on my right hand, running my fingers up and down at the material.

"Nothing, you just look really cute like that, you should dress like that more often, it suits you." I said, giving him a simple peck on the lips.

"Thanks," He responded as he fixed his suspenders. I had messed them up when I ran my fingers along them. "Now, shall we go? We should head out early if we don't want to get here too late or something, since you've been telling me that the house is relatively far from here." Ziggs said, taking his arm in mine like he recently had been doing. It had become a sweet gesture, bringing a warmer feeling than holding hands to me.

"Sure." I responded. We made our way down the hall and down the stairs, out through the front door. We followed the path that led to his shop, getting off of it and going into the field that had greeted us the first day we got to Ziggs' home. This time this field seemed smaller, probably because I had been on it twice already, and had walked across it once too. It was a quick walk through the field, getting into the greywood forest that he and I loved oh so much. We felt the bark as we passed the trees, it's smoothness on our fingers. This time we had made our way through the forest quicker than the first time we trekked through it, mainly since we didn't have heavy baggage to carry through the forest. Once we reached the street that we had taking to get to the forest the first day in Bandle, we saw that it was relatively empty. This time people weren't expecting us, just going at their usual days.

A few people greeted us here and there, Ziggs still having his arm in mine. It made me feel safe, and it made me feel like nothing else mattered.

"Now, how do we get to your home?" Ziggs asked as we reached the corner of the street. We were at a four-way.

"It's past the pier, so that'll be a fun walk." I said, pointing ahead of us to the street that was on the other side of the street we were currently on.

"Alright, we'll go then." Ziggs said, as we waiting for the semaphore to turn red, stopping the traffic that wasn't allowing us to cross the street. We quickly made our way across the street, getting to the other. This was one of my favorite streets, it was aligned with shops of all kinds. Candy stores, ice cream vendors, people who sold clothes and hats, people who sold medicine and drinks, it was all different types of stuff. I was greeted by a few people, since most of the people here knew me. I spent lots of my free time traveling to the street to buy a few things and indulge myself. The people here were some of the only people in Bandle that knew me for who I was, someone who was kind yet serious.

"Oh," I said, stopping us as I saw my favorite candy store on the street. "We should stop here, I wanted to treat you to something just like you did yesterday." I said, looking both ways as we crossed the street to get to the shop. We both looked at the massive red and white candy cane pinstriped sign, with the name **BELLANINA'S CANDY SHOPPE **on the massive sign.

"Alright then," Ziggs said, chuckling a bit as he opened the door for me. I made my way in, the sweet smell of the candy getting into my nostrils. We made our way between the aisles and shelves, looking at all the different types of candy. "So what did you specifically bring me here for?" Ziggs asked, squinting his eyes to read some fine print on the cardboard boxes that the candy were displayed in.

"This," I said, taking my favorite candy of all of the ones in the shop out of it's display box. "Is my absolute favorite candy, it's a Tangy Furtonella." I said, giving him the candy in it's bright yellow wrapper.

"I've heard of these things, I've also heard they're massively expensive," Ziggs said as the took the somewhat small candy from my hand, the wrapper had this yellow ball that was cracking up with the words 'Furtonella' coming out of the ball, along with confetti, streamers and sparkles. He looked at the price of the candy, making him gasp. "Seventy-five gold? Are you absolutely sure?" He asked me, looking down at the candy in his two hands.

"Yes, anything for you. And if you don't mind, I'm taking one too. It's not like I really need my money, to be honest. I don't need to shop for parts for Tristy, so it's just a free expense for me now." I said, taking one of the candies too.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Ziggs said as we made our way down the aisle and to the front desk. We were greeted by Tristana.

"Hey guys! How are ya?" She asked, laughing a bit.

"You work here?" Ziggs asked, placing the candy on the counter, I did the same, taking out my wallet from my jeans.

"Yes, I work here while I don't have my duties, it's actually pretty fun, I enjoy working at a candy shop," He said, ringing up the candy on the register. "Woah, Fortunella, what's the occasion?" She asked as she pressed some keys into the register.

"Just showing him the amazing treat that these things hold." I said, giving her 160 gold, from taxes and stuff.

"I see, well they won't fail to impress," Tristana said, smiling at Ziggs who smiled back. "Alright, here you go, have a nice day!" The yordle said cheerfully, handing us the candies back.

"Thank you, and I'll be sure not to open it in here." I said, chuckling.

"That would be nice, can't remember the last time someone opened one of those danged things in here, and do come back to visit me! I enjoy seeing you two so happy!" She said, as we walked out of the store.

"Not open it in the store? What do you even mean?" Ziggs asked me as we went down the stairs that led to the front door of the candy store.

"You'll see when we open them, I suggest we go do it in a somewhat open space, like the park down the street from here. It's also on the way to my house, so that'll be nice." I said, taking my arm in Ziggs as usual, handing him back his Fortunella. We made our way down the street, passing a few bakeries and sandwich shops on our way to the park. Once we did get there, we noticed that there really wasn't anyone there. We made our way to one of the benches at the edge of the pond in the park, sitting down slowly.

"So, how do we go about this?" Ziggs asked me, turning to me at the bench and putting both his legs on the bench.

"Open yours, I'll tell you how to do this." I said, Ziggs nodded back and bit at the wrapper, tearing it open. He turned the back upside down over his hand, the candy itself falling into his hand. It was the same jawbreaker sized yellow candy that I had familiarized myself with before many times.

"Now what?" He asked, studying the candy in his hands.

"Crack it like an egg, it may look solid, but it's relatively fragile." I said, laughing. He banged it against the wood of the bench, making the candy crack. It began to emit bright white light from the cracks, shaking a bit in his hands.

"This isn't going to kill me, is it!" He yelped, holding the candy out in front of him in one hand and shielding his face with the other.

"No, don't worry, I suggest placing your other hand under it, it can get really messy." I said, chuckling at his reaction to the thing. He did so, when the candy spoke.

"What fortune shall I tell today? Love, World, Self, Family, or Random?" The candy asked loudly, the voice echoing somehow. Ziggs gave me a questionable look.

"Just answer it!" I said, chuckling.

"Um…well, Mr. Fortunella, how about…love?" He asked, the candy exploded in his hands, releasing streamers and confetti all over the place. All that was left in his hand was the empty shell of the candy, the gold slip of paper that came with it, and a charm that always came with each fortune. They varied depending on each fortune, so there could be from thousands to billions of different charms. The charm in his hand was a dragonfly, I had no idea why, it seemed odd. He first looked at the charm, dangling it between his fingers.

"Well…what about the fortune?" I asked impatiently as he studied the charm.

"Oh sorry, although this is one odd candy, got to tell you. No wonder they're expensive," He said, unfolding the slip. He read it slowly, rereading it about three times before telling me what it was. "'Love has found you, and you dare not release it from your hold. Do what you must to keep this love of yours, for it is the one thing that you truly cherish.'" Ziggs read out loud. I gasped at the fortune, being so deep and specific.

"Woah, that's something…" I said quietly, tearing at the wrapper of mine.

"Tell me about it, although his charm makes no sense. What's the use of it?" He asked, looking at it in his hands.

"I've seen them used different, from anything to charm bracelets, on key rings, even rings themselves, earrings too." I said looking at his earring, trying to imagine the charm on his ear. It would look odd.

"Alright, we'll see what I decide to do with this thing in the future," He said, looking at the charm. It was a bright silver, shining in the sunlight as it turned. "Now, open yours! I want to see what happens!" He commented, biting at the shell of the candy, moaning a bit in pleasure.

"Alright, alright." I said, releasing the candy from it's wrapper into my hand. I cracked it on the bench, the same light and everything happened.

"Rumble, how lovely to see you again. What fortune will you choose this time?" The candy asked, Ziggs raised an eyebrow to me.

"When you buy enough of these, they begin to recognize you," I said, feeling the candy in my hands. "Love." I said, the candy exploded, releasing the same explosion of streamers and confetti, getting all over the bench and getting stuck on my clothes. Once all the commotion subsided, I looked into my hand, the same shell and gold wrapper I was accustomed to, and the charm. It, too, was a dragonfly, except it was gold.

"What is that? A dragonfly!" Ziggs asked, looking at the charm in my hand carefully.

"H-How is that possible! How could we possibly get the same charms!" I said loudly, looking down at the slip of paper. There was writing on the outside of the folder fortune, which was odd, mainly since the writing was always folded in. I unfolded it, seeing that on the top left corner there was a small two. I flipped it over, the other side has a one. I read my fortune out loud. "'Your love is something undeniable. As much as I have known you my whole immortal life, I have seen you through ups and downs, and this is something that I truly cannot fathom. It's something different and special, and I do hope you go at it,'" I read out loud, it sounded like it came directly from Fortunella, the immortal spirit that told the fortunes to everyone who wanted them. I flipped it over, continuing what he wrote. "'Now, I must say that the reason both of you got the same charm in different colors, is because of this: It signifies your love for each other. The silver charm of your partner represents the moon, your gold one represents the sun. You two are of total opposites, and you both complete each other, requiring both of you to be present to survive…" The note stopped abruptly. I looked around, Ziggs gave me a look of astonishment after I finished reading.

"Is that it?" He asked, taking the charm from my hand and studying it. They were exactly the same, save for the color.

"I doubt it, although I don't see another slip," I said looking at my hand and on the floor. I looked at the shell, peering inside. There was another slip in it, tucked on the bottom of the lifeless shell. "There's another one!" I said, sticking my fingers in the shell. I got it out, unfolding it in my hands. It was a bit bigger, a small three was in the top left corner.

"Read it!" Ziggs said impatiently.

"'As much as I'd hate to do this, I have linked these charms to your souls. They will shine brightly when the love is strong, continuing the way they are right now. The day your love dies, heaven forbid it does, is the day these charms will become a dull mix of monochromatic colors. You two are something special, and I fear the day that does happen. As for the charm…'" I stopped reading, flipping over the paper. "'They react to each other,'" I said, stopping. Ziggs was holding both the charms, he stuck them together, expecting something to happen.

"Apparently not." Ziggs said chuckling, I chuckled back.

"'The only way for them to do so, is for the truthful owner to hold the charm, putting them next to each other will omit a light stronger than any fire and light bulb in the universe. Now, for my final note, do continue the way you guys have been. I fear I could be in deep trouble for directly speaking to a fortune receiver.'" I read loudly, Ziggs placed the charm in my hand.

"Shall we try?" He asked, holding up his charm in his hands.

"Why not." I said, bringing the charm next to his as he dangled it between his fingers. They began to omit a light as they got closer to each other, starting off with the light of a candle. We inched them closer, the light getting brighter and brighter, until they were touching, omitting a light strong enough to blind someone. We had to turn away at the brightness of the light. Ziggs pulled his charm back, feeling it in his hands. He took another bite of his shell, chewing it and swallowing it quickly.

"Well, that's pretty amazing. Now, the days going by faster, I suggest we begin our actual journey to your home." Ziggs said, chuckling.

"Sure," I said, feeling the charm in my fingers. "It's pretty far though, but we'll hopefully get there before it gets dark, Bandle isn't exactly the easiest place to navigate at night." I said, slipping the charm and notes in my pocket. I grabbed Ziggs hand in mine, where we made our way out of the park and down the street.

"So how many Fortunellas have you acquainted yourself with in the past?" Ziggs asked me, turning to me and chuckling.

"Like, literally, my whole life? About twenty, I used to buy them a lot until I got sidetracked by Tristy. Fortunella literally knows me at this point, every time you get a fortune from him, he learns more about you. It takes about three Fortunellas for him to learn your name." I said, looking up at the cloudless sky. The was sunset was coming.

"I see, we should do that some other time, although we should really focus on getting to your house, I doubt we're going to make it before dark." Ziggs said, looking around.

"We can, if we run!" I shouted, releasing my grip on Ziggs, running down the street.

"What! Wait!" Ziggs yelled back, I could hear his run after me. I went into a full sprint, the charm in my pocket jingling with every step. I ran two straight blocks, not waiting for vehicles to let me pass or not. Once I had ran out of breath, I stopped at a stoplight. I looked back, Ziggs was nowhere to be found.

"Crap…" I said quietly to myself, looking around. I was panting heavily, still winded from the long sprint I had. I stood at the post, still looking around for Ziggs. He wasn't anywhere to be found, until I heard something.

"HYAH!" The voice yelled, something landed on top of me, making me fall back on the sidewalk. I was glad that I didn't hit my head, didn't want a concussion. When I opened my eyes to see what attacked me, I saw that it was Ziggs, he was on top of me, running his fingers alone the stripes of my shirt.

"Uhh, hi!" I said happily, Ziggs smiled back. He gave me a pack on the lips.

"I wanted to spook you, and I kind of did." Ziggs said cockily, smiling.

"I see, well whatever. Hey, at least after that sprint we've gotten a lot closer to my home, we actually passed the pier." I said, looking past Ziggs down the street. I saw a few buildings I recognized that were located near the pier.

"That's lovely, we should hurry though, the streetlights are bound to turn on anytime now, meaning that it's too dark out here." Ziggs said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." I said back. Ziggs got off of me, he offered me his hand and helped me up, where he brought me into the embrace of a hug.

"Let's go.' He said, walking down the street. I was at his side, his arm was around my waist, bringing me close. It was getting darker, which made Ziggs a lot more gutsy around people. He didn't really care, since it was just he and I walking down the street in his view. We continued making our way down the street, a few people greeting us as they entered their homes from the activities during the day. We continued our way down the street, walking a bit faster at this point. We reached my street, where I stopped us at the crossroads.

"Here's my street," I said stopping us. I looked down the street, spotting my house. "There, it's that one!" I said loudly, pointing and grabbing Ziggs' hand, leading him to my home.

"Which one?" He asked in a confused tone, he was trying really hard to see it.

"It's the green tower-ish one, the one that has a portion just jutting out awkwardly." I said back, as we approached the house. It should've been obvious at this point since it was one or two houses down from where we were.

"Oh! I see it, it's not all that pretty…" Ziggs said awkwardly, making me chuckle.

"I know, I don't really live here, like I said, it's my lab-shop thing." I said, as we approached the house. We walked up the concrete path to the front door. I rummaged through the bush on the right of the door. I was looking for my key, which I quickly found and took out, shining in it's silvery beauty. I opened the door to the green home, the green door flew open, revealing the livingroom that I absolutely despised to much. It had one house, along with about four desks crammed with metal, tools and junk on the tops of them.

"Woah, this place is pretty messy." Ziggs said, chuckling. He looked around the livingroom, trying to spot anything ordinary in the room.

"Tell me about it, is your shop like this?" I asked, opening one of the desk drawers to retrieve some tools. I would have to get two toolboxes later on to place these tools in.

"It's pretty messy, but at the same time organized, if you know what I mean." Ziggs responded, lifting a scrap of metal on one of the desks, underneath it was a web of wires of all sorts.

"I kind of understand what you mean." I responded, chuckling. He laughed back, walking to me and bringing me into a hug.

"Feeling romantic?" Ziggs asked me seductively.

"Not at all, I want to get what I need so we can leave, and _then _get romantic back home." I said, scouting the room for anymore tools that I could take in this room.

"Alright, alright, hey, do you have anything to eat at all in this place?" Ziggs asked, walking to the doorway that led into the kitchen. I never used the kitchen, which was this beige-white with dirty walls that had grime I could never remove. It was usually empty, since I rarely stayed here.

"No, sorry, let me just gather what I need so we can make our way back." I said back, going back into the livingroom and down the hall that led to my bedroom, bathroom and garage, where I kept most of the things I needed. Ziggs followed me, making a stop to my bedroom.

"So this is your bedroom? Not very nice…" Ziggs said quietly. I turned around, I was a few inches from the garage door at the end of the hall.

"Hey, not everyone has the money like you do." I said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I know, but really, a mattress on the floor and just a bag of clothes?" Ziggs asked curiously.

"Like I said, I rarely stay here, now come, I'll need your help to gather the things I need." I said, opening the garage door and making my way down the stairs located on the other side of the door. The smell of oil and burning filled my lungs, making me cough a bit. I hadn't smelled this in forever. The garage was relatively small, it had Tristy in the corner located directly to the right of the door, and there are about six tables, all crammed with things on top. I had a few toolboxes laying here and there under the tables, or tucked in awkward positions to accompany the space they needed. I made my way to a pile of scrap, digging through the metal pile to find a toolbox. I did find one, being at the bottom. It was an apple red, and it was empty, which meant it save me the time from having to dump out all the things.

"So what tools do you exactly need?" Ziggs asked behind me, he was looking around the room, taking in the sights and smells of it.

"Lots of tools, like these." I said, grabbing a few tools in my hands, all of different odd shapes and uses.

"Woah, what kind of tools are those!" Ziggs asked, grabbing one of them and studying it. I put the rest of the tool that were in my hand inside the toolbox. Ziggs decided to grab one of my odder tools, it was a hand, which is obvious, that had a metal thing sticking out of the top. The metal thing, which was a bar, bent in all sorts of lightning bolt-esque ways, making it look more like a torture weapon than a tool.

"They're weird, I know, especially that one, it's used to turn bolts at awkward angles." I said, taking the tool from his hands. I demonstrated the metal bar bent easily, giving it more angles. I straightened it out, where the bar reached a whole seven feet.

"Dang! That thing is massive! It doesn't look like it when it's bent." He said, chuckling.'

"Yeah, these are all custom made, they're relatively expensive too," I said, placing the tool in the red box. "Just look for oddities like that last tool, there's a high chance that it's one that I need." I said, looking around the dark room for another toolbox. I saw a seafoam green one in one of the corners. I ran to it, picking it up to feel it's weight. It felt light, so I opened it, being greeted by a tool, a three-pronged thing that was used to place a special type of metal frame on certain things.

"Is this one good?" Ziggs asked, his voice coming from behind. I closed the seafoam green toolbox, since I would need it. I turned around, where Ziggs had five tools in his right hand. They were all the odd looking things I needed, I nodded.

"Yes, exactly!" I said loudly. I walked to him, showing him the inside of the red toolbox, where he dumped the tools in.

"How many more do you need?" Ziggs asked impatiently, looking around the room in a fast pace to find anything.

"About like ten more or so, this box is filled so I want you to put the other tools in the green toolbox." I said, pointing at the seafoam green toolbox on the floor. Ziggs nodded, running to one of the nearby tables to dig into the pile of stuff. He ended up finding six of the tools in the pile, which shocked me. I didn't know that most of my tools were together when I placed them in their designated places. I found the other four under Tristy, which made me mad, mainly since I had forgotten, making us spend some ten unnecessary minutes to find it.

"So," Ziggs told me as I closed the green toolbox after putting the tools in. "We can go now, right?" He asked impatiently. I chuckled at his tone of voice.

"Yes, we can go now." I said, handing him the red toolbox, which he gladly took. We made our way out of the garage and down my hall, into my livingroom and out the door. Once we were outside we had noticed how dark it was, being the last few stages of a sunset.

"Woah, time went by fast." Ziggs said nervously.

"Sure did, we should make our way back then." I said, taking Ziggs' right hand in my left. I had the toolbox in my right hand, clinging and clanking as we stepped. We quickly crossed the street, making our way down the sidewalk to the stoplight, where we turned left down the street which we spent most of your time on getting to my home. We quickly walked down the street, being greeted by a few spare people who were here and there, telling us how adorable we looked together, or to keep up the cuteness that we portrayed so well together. We arrived to the street that had all the shops and stores, which was dark and gloomy now, since all the shops were closed. A few yordles were lingering on this street too, a few being couples on a nightly walk. It made us feel normal, knowing that we weren't the only ones having a stroll of some sort on a dark street.

"We're almost there!" Ziggs said excitedly, squeezing my left hand a bit harder.

"Yes, we almost are, although mind if leave these things outside for today, I know what neither of us are in a mood to take these things to your shop today." I said, looking up at the darkened sky,

"Yeah, sure, sure, whatever you feel is necessary, I just want to get home so we can do what we've wanted to do for so long." Ziggs whispered to me, chuckling loudly after.

"Of course." I said back, smiling. He smiled back, where we arrived to the crossroads that led us to the street before the forest. This time the street looked cheery and homey, the homes' lights illuminating on the street and sidewalk, the few lampposts glowing with their lights. We made our way down the street, approaching the greywood forest, which seemed more like a nightmare right now, since it was so dark out now. We got to the last house, where we went around it's yard, entering the forest. It was dark, but it still had that fresh, moist smell it always had to it. It made me feel welcome, even if the forest didn't look like it wanted to welcome anyone. We quickly made our way between the trees, reaching the field in record time. We crossed the field quickly, anxiously awaiting our arrival to get home. We got on the dirt path we loved so much, making our way up the sloping path to our home. The kitchen lights were one.

"Did you leave the lights on before we left?" Ziggs asked curiously, confused by the lights on in the home.

"No, not at all, did you?" I asked back, I felt childish doing that.

"No, that's odd." He said, letting go of my hand and dropping the toolbox. He ran to the house, quickly opening the door and running in. I grabbed the toolbox after he left it, walking a bit faster to the house. Once I got on the welcome mat, I dropped the toolboxes on the mat, going in. I could hear Ziggs conversing with someone…or was it someones?

"Yeah, yeah, sure, that's alright." He said back, I got entered the kitchen through the doorway, being greeted by Kennen and Teemo who were sitting on the stools at the island. What were they doing here?

"Hey Rumble!" Kennen said cheerily, he stood up and came to me, bringing me into one of his hugs.

"Hi…" I said back, confused by their arrival here. "So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked, Kennen let go of me and he sat back down on the stool across from Teemo.

"We came because we just got back from the boat ride here, Gangplanks crap ship took forever to get here, and not only that, but he escaped somehow." Teemo said from the island, a bit of anger was in his voice.

"What a shame!" I said loudly, raising my hands in the air. Ziggs giggled at my gestures.

"Yeah, it sucks, we didn't bother with going to Teemo's home, he lives in the suburbs." Kennen said, folding his arms. He was wearing green shorts with a green and purple striped shirt, similar to mine. Teemo, on the other hand, had on some red jeans, and a plain white shirt.

"Oh, that makes sense as to why you're here." I said, looking to Ziggs who was leaning over on one of his hands that was placed on the doorway's sides.

"Yeah, and they wanted to stay the night here." Ziggs said, Kennen and Teemo nodded.

"Yeah, sorry for basically breaking in." Teemo said, laughing. I barely noticed at that point that their suitcases and bag of clothes were on the floor. They really did bring everything with them over to our home.

"It's fine, you guys can stay in the guest bedroom." Ziggs said, happily, smiling. They smiled back.

"Thank you so much Ziggs." Kennen said, getting up. Teemo did too, they grabbed their stuff and made their way down the hall and up the stairs. I guess they already knew where the guest bedroom is.

"So," Ziggs said to me as he turned his body to me. He began to begin his seductions. "You wanna go up to our room?" Ziggs asked, purring the words.

"Of course." I said back seductively. We made our way down the hall and up the stairs, where Ziggs stopped us at the first door, which was the guestroom. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kennen said loudly from the door, Ziggs opened it peering in.

"Alright, so sorry for interrupting," Ziggs said, Teemo was on top of Kennen on the bed, they were obviously kissing. Ziggs chuckled. "But, I wanted to tell you guys that you guys have the freedom to do whatever you want in this room," Ziggs said as he slowly closed the door behind him. "Whatever you want…" Ziggs said quietly, closing the door. We heard them chuckle loudly after he closed the door.

"Way to put it out in the open." I said, laughing.

"Yeah, just wanted to tell them they could do whatever they want. I know if I was staying somewhere with you, I'd want that freedom," He said, chuckling. We continued down the hall, going into Ziggs' red bedroom. We were greeted by the familiar scents of our clothes and the room. Ziggs made his way to the bed, quickly undressing himself and hopping into the bed. He patted the spot next to him. "Come join me?" He begged me, giving me puppy dog eyes. I undressed quickly, laying next to Ziggs, who quickly got on top of me and began to rub his face along my bare chest and neck.

"Woah, you've got the spark today." I said, laughing. He laughed back, bringing me into our special kisses. This time he brought his tongue into my mouth, where I bit a bit as he did so. He giggled at the feeling, since it was the first time that I had bit his tongue, even it was softly. He pulled back, giving me his usually questioning-about-sex look.

"Uhm," I said, thinking. "Not sure who." I said, chuckling.

"True, well, I say you tonight, since I already got it today." Ziggs said laughing, he seemed so innocent the way he said it.

"Alright, sure." I said. Ziggs got off me, where he lay flat on the bed next to me. I got on top of him, slowly rubbing his chest with my hands, he moaned a bit at the feeling. I slowly crept my way down, kissing and rubbing my face on the way. I got down to his underwear, where I put my mouth on the waistband, taking them off with my teeth.

"Woah, that feels g-goood." Ziggs moaned, as I pulled his underwear off with my teeth. Once I had gotten them completely off, I tossed them on the floor, laughing as I did so.

"You ready?" I asked, getting off of him. He nodded, where I put my mouth on him, Ziggs shivered in pleasure as I did that, licking him a bit.

"That feels niiice," Ziggs moaned, laughing. I began to slowly suck and pump, getting more groans and moans out of Ziggs. I whipped my tongue here and there, getting more pleasured moans from Ziggs. "When did you get so good?" He asked me, I stopped.

"Just in the mood, I guess. When I'm in the mood, I feel more inclined to do better." I said, chuckling, I went back to my activity, getting more moans from Ziggs. It took him a bit, but he finally released his tensions, where I licked it on him as usual. I got back up to give Ziggs a kiss, where he pounced on my lips quickly, taking the liquid in a swipe of his tongue. I could feel him chuckle in mischief, as he swallowed quickly.

"Sorry, just had to." He said after he pulled back, laughing to himself.

"Yeah, it's okay." I said, Ziggs got reached his hands down, grabbing at the waistband of my underwear.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I said, laughing. He laughed back, grabbing at them with his two hands. He pulled them off of me, throwing them on top of his on the floor. I sighed, turning to Ziggs after he did that. "Here goes." I said, chuckling, getting into my usual position on the bed. Ziggs got behind me, rubbing a bit up. I felt him enter, making me moan a bit in pleasure.

"That good huh?" He asked, he began to massage my back with his hands like he usually did, laughing a bit to himself. He began to do his thrusting, I followed his rhythm, moaning a bit as I followed his lead. We continued on like that for a while, speeding up during the process. I moaned loudly as I released my orgasm, not caring at all for where the liquid would end up. I was so wrapped up in the moment at this point. I felt Ziggs release into me, moaning at the pleasurably feeling that I loved so much. Ziggs quickly got out, laying on the bed. I was still a bit shaky from the whole thing, but I lay next to him, laying my head on his chest. I could feel his slowing heartbeat beat loudly through his skin.

"Well, that was nice." I said happily, chuckling a bit.

"Yes it was." He said, putting his hand on my ear, feeling the fur as it curled around the shape of my ears. It made me shiver, I loved that feeling so much. Ziggs lay his head on top of mine, rubbing his earring along the back of my head. It felt so cool, yet so comforting.

"I love you Ziggs." I said, moving my head to face Ziggs. He smiled at me, his teeth shining brilliantly.

"I love you too." He said back, leaning in for a kiss. He gave me a simple kiss, which made me feel so warm inside. It was a simple kiss, yet it was so sweet. I wrapped my arms around his belly, bringing him closer. I could hear his quiet heartbeat as it beat slowly, making me feel safer than I ever had.


	13. Gazebo's

**Hi! First off, guys, I wanted to ask my reader's opinions on my most recent idea I've had. I've been thinking of doing a pairing of Fizz and Wukong, although I'm not sure since it's such an obscure pairing. I wanted to ask your opinions if I should go through with it, so if you want to add your two-cents on my idea, you can review me (and add your opinion) or you can PM, either one works. I really need the community's feedback on this, mainly since it's such an odd pairing.**

**Last thing: This is somewhat of a filler chapter, although it does display the relationship of Kennen and Teemo, but all in all, it's mainly filler. And like I said, the next chapter is the last, followed by my next project (which I will reveal in the next chapter)**

**Until then,**

**KallingMeKiprix (Dunno why I added this)**

* * *

"Rumble…" A voice said quietly to me. It woke me up, so I had opened my eyes being greeted by Ziggs' happy face hovering over mine. He was on top of me, rubbing my chest with his hands.

"What now?" I asked, laughing.

"Hey, no shenanigans, just woke you up to tell you that breakfast is ready, Teemo was nice enough to cook for us today." He said, still rubbing my chest. His chest rubbing made me feel really comfortable, almost enough to fall back asleep.

"Oh, I see," I said, placing my hands on his ears. "So, shall we go then? You've kind of got me pinned down." I said, chuckling.

"They can wait." Ziggs said, leaning in for a kiss. I leaned in too, giving him the kiss that he wanted. It was just a simple peck.

"You said no shenanigans." I said, chuckling at the thought of Kennen and Teemo waiting for us while we do our things.

"I'm not starting anything." Ziggs said, getting off of me. I noticed that he was already dressed in the clothes from yesterday. He handed me my clothes after I had gotten off the bed, dressing as quickly as I could. He grabbed my hand, leading me out the room and down the hall to the stairs, and finally to the kitchen. Kennen and Teemo we're already at the island, quickly eating at their breakfast. They had four plates set up, Kennen was on the side closest to the window, Teemo was across him.

"Good morning!" Teemo said cheerfully, smiling.

"Thank you." I moaned, making my way to the stool next to Kennen. Once I had sat down next to him, he ran his hand through me messed up Mohawk.

"You look lovely this morning." Kennen said, chuckling.

"Yeah, I always look 'lovely' in the morning," I said back sarcastically, Kennen let out a little chuckle. I looked down at the square plate, it had bacon, like usual, and an omelet. "Oooh, Omelets!" I said happily, stabbing my fork into it.

"Yep, I enjoy making omelets, especially for Kennen." Teemo said happily, looking at Kennen. Kennen smiled back at him, forking the omelet into his mouth. Ziggs was already eating his breakfast in a hurry, swallowing down everything he could with every bite he could get.

"Woah, way to rush breakfast." Kennen said, laughing between his words.

"Hey, I enjoy eating like this, makes me feel fuller than I usually am." Ziggs said back, chuckling in a cocky tone.

"So," Teemo began, drinking down some of his milk. "Kennen and I had an idea." Teemo continued, looking at Kennen to finish his statement.

"Yeah," Kennen responded, biting into his crispy bacon. "So, Teemo and I wanted to ask you two if you wanted a double date today, although, the issue with that is that we'd stay another day here, mainly since the date will take up the time for us to get home." Kennen said, finishing his strip of bacon.

"I see," Ziggs said back, standing up and placing his clean plate in the sink. He sat back down across me, taking me left hand in his right. I didn't normally use it to eat. "Well, what do you think Rumble?" Ziggs asked me, I wasn't paying attention to him, mainly since I was too busy with my breakfast. Kennen nudged me, bringing me back to earth.

"What?" I asked, looking around. I saw that Kennen, Teemo and Ziggs were all looking at me. "What?" I asked again.

"That if it'd be okay if Kennen and Teemo treated us to a double date tonight." Ziggs said to me, laughing.

"Oh," I began, thinking about the offer. "That sounds very lovely, although that means another night here, doesn't it?" I asked, all three of them nodded.

"Yes, we already covered this." Kennen said.

"Oh, sorry!" I said loudly, throwing my hands up. "When I eat breakfast, I eat breakfast." I said, laughing.

"Well, then it's a date." Teemo said happily, smiling his usual smile.

"Sounds good." Ziggs said, leaning over and giving me a kiss. He took me by surprise, so I didn't really pucker my lips for him. Ziggs leaned back on his stool, still holding my hand.

"And as usual, the PDA that you too absolutely enjoy doing is here." Kennen said in a childish.

"Wait 'till we get to the restaurant." Ziggs said, laughing. I nodded to Kennen.

"We're worse in restaurants, trust me." I said, laughing.

"This'll be a fun night then." Teemo said, placing his dish in the sink. He sat back down across Kennen who did the same thing. I was still enjoying the wonderful flavors of my omelet. They all stared at me, getting my attention by the awkward silence in the room.

"What now?" I asked, putting some more of the omelet in my mouth.

"Do you always take so long?" Kennen asked me, laughing.

"You'd be surprised, he's actually rushing this meal." Ziggs said laughing. I squeezed his hand a bit tighter in a teasing way.

"Shut up," I said childishly laughing, Ziggs laughed back. "And yes, I usually do, I'll try to hurry, besides what's the rush? We can wait, can't we?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Yes and no," Teemo began, everyone turned to him. "We have a five o'clock appointment at Gazebo's." Kennen said, Ziggs gasped,

"You're kidding me?" He asked, his mouth was wide open. A dinner at Gazebo's was crazy, the place would be seven stars if it could be! Gazebo's was the highest class of classes in the city, being the most expensive. It was even located on a cliff, taking a whole hour or two to reach it from the bottom of the cliff.

"We kid you not." Kennen said. I had finished my breakfast, taking my plate and glass to the sink. I sat back down across Ziggs.

"You…you absolutely sure?" Ziggs asked again, Teemo nodded confidently.

"No need to worry, we can pay." Kennen said, giving Ziggs a bright and cheery smile.

"Wow, Gazebo's…" I said quietly.

"Tell me about it." Ziggs said over to me.

"Well, if we _are _going to Gazebo's, which we are, no questions asked, then we should begin to get ready, best dress as you know." Kennen said getting up, Teemo did so to.

"Alright," Ziggs said quietly sitting up. "Do you guys know the way to the itself?" Ziggs asked, Teemo nodded.

"Yes, and we don't have to worry about getting dirty or anything, Gangplank's ship had this contraption similar to the bus we rode to Noxus." Teemo said, Ziggs raised an eyebrow.

"You mean a care?" He asked, Teemo shrugged back.

"I guess, not familiar with the newest of Valoran technology." Ziggs said quietly.

"Well that'll make the way to the mountain easier." I said, getting up.

"Alright, sounds like a plan, now go hurry and get ready! We do not want to be late for the reservation!" Kennen said in a rushing tone, Teemo and him ran out of the kitchen quickly, running down the hall and up the stairs. Ziggs and I were left.

"Gazebo's…" I said quietly.

"I know!" Ziggs said loudly, laughing. "Always wanted to go!" He said happily. I laughed back, we made our way out of the kitchen and down the hall, up the stairs and into Ziggs' room. He made his way to the gold wardrobe in the one of the corners, I never really paid much attention to it, mainly since it was in the corner, being out of sight, out of mind. He opened the doors, revealing twenty different sets of tuxedos.

"Woah!" I said in a shocked tone, Ziggs turned back around giving me a cocky smile.

"When you do lots of things for an academy, you must dress to impress." Ziggs said, looking through the sets.

"I see." I sad getting close to Ziggs, putting my arm around his waist. He was too focused on finding a set.

"Ah, found it," He said, taking one of the sets out, it had the ordinary black jacket and slacks, the dress shirt itself was white with an emerald green bowtie. "Here, I want you to wear this." He said happily.

"Me? You absolutely sure? I mean, it matches your eyes." I said back to him, shocked at his kindness.

"Exactly why I want you to wear it, it matches my eyes, meaning that you're mine," He said, giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled back to him. "Now, for mine." He said, looking through the sets again.

"Yeah, what about yours? I want to see what you decide to wear," I said, laughing. He took out another set, it was the same ordinary black jacket with slacks, but the dress shirt was a light blue and the bowtie was a topaz yellow. "That looks like-" I began.

"You," He said back, smiling. "The blue matches your fur exactly, and the yellow matches your eyes." He said, smiling his big smile, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Shouldn't I wear that?" I asked, laughing.

"Well you'd look like you're naked, besides, it'd match the theme I already started, you wearing a bowtie that matches my eyes, me wearing your colors." He said back, laughing.

"Alright, I guess so, can't wait to see you with those on, though," I said laughing, he laughed back. We lay the suits flat on the bed, making our way into the purple bathroom. We undressed quickly, making our way into the shower that we loved so much. Ziggs quickly turned the knobs as he usually did, turning back to and bringing me into his embrace. He was kissing at my neck. "Alright, as much as I'd love to do our usual activities in here, we have somewhere to be." I said in a teasing tone.

"Awww, come on Ziggs." He said back, nipping at my neck.

"Sorry," I said, giving him a simple kiss on the lips. "That can wait, okay?" I said, smiling.

"Fine." He said back, giving me a kiss. He grabbed the shampoo, pouring it on his hands and beginning our usual cleaning routine. He began at my chest like he usually did, I did the same, grabbing the shampoo and starting at his chest. We took about ten minutes to get each other completely clean, a new record. One we had dried off, we made our way to the bedroom, towels around our waists. I made my way to the dresser, getting some underwear. Once I turned around, Ziggs was already fully dressed in his tuxedo.

"I'm fast, I know." He said, chuckling.

"Fast doesn't even explain it." I said, making my way back to the bed. I quickly dressed myself, adjusting the bowtie once I had finished.

"Don't tug at it." Ziggs said, grabbing my hands and moving them away from my bowtie, he adjusted it.

"Sorry that I'm not a pro at tying these things." I said back, laughing.

"Well whatever." He said, taking his hands off mine and making his way to the mirror on top of the dresser to adjust his bowtie. Once he had finished, he turned back to me, taking his arm in mine. We made our way down the hall, passing the empty guest bedroom that Kennen and Teemo were occupying. When we got to the livingroom, Kennen and Teemo were waiting on the couches. They sat up once we entered the room.

"Wow, looking fancy!" Kennen said, smiling. He was wearing a suit similar to Ziggs and I's, black jacket with black slacks, with a white dress shirt and a dark purple tie, the same color as his ninja clothes. Teemo, on the other hand, had the same exact thing as Kennen, except his dress shirt was black and his tie was white, standing out in the sea of black of his whole clothes.

"You too." I said back, chuckling.

"Well let's go, shall we?" Teemo said, going down the hall to the backdoor.

"Where are you guys going?" Ziggs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The 'car' as you call it, is in the backyard." Teemo said, looking back at us as they made their way down the hall. Ziggs shrugged, taking us down the hall and out to the backyard. We saw the odd contraption, which looked similar to the bus that Poppy had driven to Noxus. It was a smaller vehicle, having four doors on each side, the colors was a bright green.

"Gangplank spared no expense." I said, nearing the vehicle.

"Tell us about it, it was hard to get out of the ship too." Kennen said opening the front left-side door. Teemo got in the front right, Ziggs and I in the back two. The inside of the vehicle was a neutral gray, the seats and upholstery had a leathery feel, although it didn't have the sound of leather as you sat on it. I wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"This things nice!" Ziggs said loudly, Kennen turned from the front seat.

"Tell me about it, at least we get to keep it." Kennen said turning to Teemo who gave him a smile.

"How are we going to get this thing through the forest?" I asked curiously, looking out the glass window. The vehicle roared as it turned over, the car shaking a bit as the engine ran. For being an earlier version of cars, this thing was nice.

"We found a path through, how do you think we got through?" Teemo said from the front, adjusting the mirror that was the dashboard.

"Alright, take the lead!" Ziggs said happily, turning to me and bringing his arm around me, bringing me closer to him. He rubbed his earring on my neck, making me shiver a bit.

"Ziggs, come on, don't do that." I said, laughing.

"I'm trying to be romantic." He said back, giving me a cocky smile. The vehicle began to move, driving across the grass easily. Kennen drove the car left of the house, going into the forest. We could see the clearing he spoke of, being wide enough to fit two of these cars into it. Kennen drove the car so easily and smoothly, almost like he had experience. Ziggs was still continuing his efforts to get me into a mood. I did the same thing back, nipping and kissing at his neck.

"You like that?" I said back, purring the words. I didn't notice that Ziggs had gotten me to lay flat on the seat, and that he had gotten on top of me.

"I do." He said back seductively.

"Wait," I whispered back, he raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to mess up your jacket or anything, get wrinkles and stuff." I said, smiling an innocent smile.

"Don't worry, we're not doing anything that'll do that…hopefully." He said back, missing at my neck. I laughed back, it felt odd doing these things, especially with what we were wearing.

"So guys, how are…y-you…" Teemo began saying, Ziggs and I stopped our make out session and turned to him. His mouth was wide open, watching us as we made out in the car.

"Oh sorry." I said, laughing nervously, trying to get Ziggs off of me, he didn't budge.

"Hey, can we not, like, do these things in private in a car?" Ziggs asked, Teemo just shook his head.

"What are they doing?" Kennen asked, trying to see what we were doing through the mirror.

"Making out." Teemo said bluntly, Kennen laughed.

"You serious?" Kennen asked, keeping his eye on the road, I guess you could call it, ahead of us. We were almost out of the forest.

"Hey, leave us be!" Ziggs said loudly, Kennen and Teemo chuckled.

"Come on, let's be mature about this." I whispered to Ziggs, fighting to get him off of me.

"First you join me in our activities, and now you're pushing me away?" Ziggs asked me, chuckling.

"Sorry! They caught us." I said, laughing.

"Hey, we didn't say you had to stop, it doesn't really bother us, except for the fact that I agree with Rumble on the fact that you may mess up your clothes, especially since we're going to such a high class restaurant." Kennen said from the driver's seat, we were in Bandle now, driving on the concrete streets of the city. Gazebo's was all the way at the northernmost point of the city, being on a mountain. Ziggs got off of me, straightening out his jacket as he sat down on the seat. I did the same, trying to see if he didn't mess up anything.

"Not like it matters, Rumble ruined the mood." Ziggs said in a pouting tone, crossing his arms like a child, I rolled my eyes.

"Where did the maturity go, sheesh." I said, looking out the window to the passing houses. The car's engine wasn't making anymore of it's loud whirrings anymore.

"So Teemo, Kennen," Ziggs began, he caught my attention with those words, I was wondering what he'd say. "How's the relationship going?" He asked, smiling. He put his arm around my waist again, bringing me close to him.

"No." I whispered, making Ziggs chuckle. He was trying to hard.

"So great." Teemo said turning to Kennen who turned long enough for Teemo to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Done anything, ya know…" Ziggs asked curiously, I nudged him.

"Not yet, although tonight…" Kennen said ending his sentence.

"Oh…OH!" Ziggs said, it took him a while to notice what he was implying. I laughed at his dumb witted comment.

"Not to be protective mother goose or anything, are you guys sure you want to go ahead and do that? It's been, how many days since you two got together?" I asked, laughing.

"About eight or so." Teemo said confidently, still keeping his attention on the oncoming houses and shops.

"Woah, never mind, that's well enough time." I said, laughing.

"A lot longer than us." Ziggs said, laughing.

"By far." I added, laughing too.

"Yeah, it's about time, don't you think?" Kennen asked.

"Of course, today will be the day, mainly since it's so special." Teemo said, smiling. I could see him smile through the faint reflection of the front window. It made me feel happy for Kennen, knowing that he and Teemo we're happy, and not only that, but they were taking it slow like it they should. It suits them, Teemo being the adorable little quiet yordle, Kennen being the crazy, in-your-face yordle. They balanced each other so well, it was crazy.

"Well that's nice." Ziggs said in a happy tone, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

"Come on Ziggs, really." I said, laughing.

"Hey, I'm lightening up the mood, I'm not getting at anything, really." He said innocently, giving me his puppy dog eyes. This was truly getting annoying now, Ziggs would not let up.

"Are we almost there!" I shouted to the front impatiently.

"A whole ten minutes or so." Kennen said from the front seat. I groaned, ten more minutes of this, and not only that, but the lift ride from the bottom of the mountain to Gazebo's was another hour or so. I think Ziggs would end up getting his way.

"Ziggs, please, stop, you're really getting me into the mood, but we can't act upon it." I whispered to Ziggs, but it obviously wasn't quiet enough since Teemo giggled.

"I'm not getting at anything, I swear." He whispered back, still rubbing his earring along my neck, it made the fur on the back of my neck stand up.

"We both know you're lying, come on, you continue this and we'll end up doing stuff on the lift that we'd regret." I whispered back, Ziggs stopped his actions, looking me straight in the eye. His smile went neutral.

"Fine," He said quietly. "At least let me do something to comfort myself." He said to me, I thought deeply about what he could do that wouldn't be seductive in anyway, but still please him. I shifted myself, patting my lap. Ziggs smiled to me, placing his head on my lap, his feet were up on the arm rest of the door's upholstery. I rubbed his ears, earrings and massaged the fur on the back of his head.

"That good enough?" I asked, laughing. I could feel Ziggs shake and shiver in pleasure to the feeling of my hands on him.

"When isn't it." He said back, laughing. Kennen and Teemo we're deep in a conversation, but Ziggs and I were too busy in ours for us to be a part of it, mainly since it was strictly between them two. Kennen was wrong on the estimation of ten minutes, it turned out to be twenty minutes to get to the mountain, twenty minutes of my massages Ziggs' heard as he twitched and shivered in pleasure. Once we did get to the mountain, we saw that the sun was directly above us. It was around noon, then.

"Alright, let's make our way to the lifts quickly, who knows if the lift will take longer than expected." Kennen said, opening his door and getting out. Teemo did the same. Ziggs sat up on his seat, reaching over to open the door. He got out, reaching his arm into the car to grab mine. I took his hand, so he helped me out of the car. I saw that the parking lot to get on the lift was relatively empty, but I knew that it would quickly fill up later, Gazebo's was a hot spot, especially during summer nights. Kennen and Teemo we're already making their way to the bottom of the mountain were the lifts were, arm in arm. Ziggs took me hand, giving me a simple kiss on the lips.

"I love you, I wanted you to know that." He said, interlocking his fingers in mine as we followed Kennen and Teemo.

"I love you too." I said, giving him a kiss back, getting a few chuckles and giggles out of him. Once we got to the boarding are for the docks, we saw Kennen and Teemo sitting on a bench waiting for us.

"Way to take your time." Kennen said, laughing. Teemo was distracted by the lifts coming and going.

"Sorry, besides, there's not even a lift for us to ride." Ziggs said as he sat on the bench that sat across the one that Teemo and Kennen were seated at.

"Still, you guys take your sweet time flirting and kissing." Kennen said back, nudging Teemo who shook a little as his attention was brought back to Kennen, Ziggs and I.

"Hey, we enjoy being romantic, wherever that is." I said back, leaning my head on Ziggs' shoulder.

"Now boarding the lift." A voice said through the speakers on the roof of the boarding dock building. We all got up, making our way to the lifts. They weren't simple little ski lifts, they were more like rooms on wires that moved up and down the lift's path. The rooms themselves had about four benches, one on each wall, along with massive windows so you could see out while sitting and standing. And of course, they were yordle sized. We approached the docking area, being greeted by a yordle in a simple suit who led us into the lift. We were the only ones that were going to occupy the lift, since no one was around to get on. A few minutes after boarding, the lift began making it's way to the top where the restaurant was.

At first, the lift went straight up at a somewhat 45 degree angle, mainly since the ski lift building wasn't anywhere on the mountain itself, it was in a random place in the parking lot, so the lifts had to make a straight diagonal way to the mountain. At one point, when you reach the side of the mountain, the lift goes straight up, paralleling the cliff of the mountain. Then, after that, it curls around the cliffside, mainly since random chunks of rock jutted out of the cliff, making the lift impossible to pass. It curls for quite some time, reaching the top of mountain, although that isn't just it. Once you do reach the top of the mountain, you're greeted by another building such as the one that you go to get up here. In that building you get off the lift, and once you do leave the building, you're greeted by a stone path that leads to the restaurant, it has gardens and fountains surrounding the path, giving you a welcomed feeling.

We were on the 45 degree rise, approaching the cliff when we began a conversation. The lift itself wasn't all that fast, so conversations are the best way to keep each other company. "So," Kennen began, he and Teemo we're sitting on the bench across from us, Teemo was too busy looking out the right window. "You guys know what we're going to eat?" Kennen asked curiously, laughing. Ziggs shrugged.

"How should we know, you're the ones that invited us." I said in a confused tone.

"I was hoping you guys would guess, well, let me tell you. We're having a full three course meal." Kennen said happily, this caught Teemo's attention, he turned to Kennen giving him a kiss. Ziggs jumped up in surprise, he stood up.

"No way!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the lift.

"What better way to treat the two friends who started us off the way we are?" Teemo said, happily. He had his arm around Kennen's waist, laying his head in the crook of Kennen's neck.

"I would argue with you on why you brought us here, but we're already here, not much we can do about getting back." I said, laughing and tugging at my bowtie. Ziggs was slapping at my hand to stop, adjusting it with his own, followed by a kiss.

"Yeah, best way to stop anyone from arguing is to take them to Gazebo's, mainly since reservations themselves cost money, so you'd feel bad not going." Kennen said, chuckling at the thought.

"Smart way to get us to come." Ziggs said. The lift had reached the cliffside, it was not going vertical. The sun was getting closer to the horizon west of us, meaning that sunset was coming, and fast.

"Wow, this thing feels like it goes a lot faster than it actually does when you're conversing." I said, Teemo and Kennen nodded.

"Main reason we brought you two, not only did we have the chance to ask you two since we were already staying at your home, but we wanted to bring you two along." Kennen said, kissing Teemo's cheek. He blushed at the action.

"Well, I think you guys were extremely nice to bring us here, I cannot thank you enough to treat me to Gazebo's, never had the time or company to come." I said, laughing.

"You said the same about Pollao's." Ziggs said to me.

"I love Pollao's!" Kennen said from across us, Teemo nodded.

"We were thinking of going there, but we wanted to go somewhere significantly fancier." Teemo said, turning his gaze to the left of us, watching the city go lower and lower as we ascended higher. We felt the lift lurch as it began it's diagonal trek up to the boarding house building.

"Well, we're almost there." Teemo said in a positive tone, it seemed to bright up the mood in the room, something that Teemo was always able to do.

"That's good, I'm already hungry." Ziggs said next to me, rubbing his belly.

"Of course, you and eating." I said, laughing. The lift didn't take all that long to arrive at the boarding house after that, we left the building quickly being greeted by the beautiful garden and fountains on the path to the restaurant, which itself was marvelous. It looked almost like a palace, being a massive building with pearl white bricks and a roof that looked too fancy to be true, which was a pearl white too, it shined the sun like if it was a mirror. Once we approached the building, we saw that it was relatively empty, a few people in the fancy arched windows. Once in the building, we were greeted by the fancy crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling, they ran down the middle that was the path between all the tables. We approached gold podium in which the yordle hostess was at. She greeted us with a smile.

"Welcome! Do you have a reservation?" She asked, opening a booklet of some kind, I was looking past her to all the tables, a table was being served by the waiters in pigeon-tailed coats, this place was mighty fancy.

"Yes, a reservation for a Kennen and Teemo, it's for four." Kennen said confidently, the waitress smiles lit up.

"Oh! Of course, I didn't recognize you without your usual clothes that you wear on the fields of justice, do follow me!" She said cheerily, coming off her podium with four massive menus in her hand, they were almost as tall as we were. She led us to a clothed table, fully set up with the plates, stem glasses, and the full artillery of the dozens of forks and spoons that the etiquette teachers always used. Teemo and Kennen sat across each other, so Ziggs and I ended up being across each other too. "So, what can I start you off to drink? Any specific wines?" The female yordle asked, we all looked at each other.

"Well…we're not much of wine drinkers." Teemo said bluntly, getting a chuckle from Kennen and Ziggs.

"Good thing, not a fan of serving league people wine," The hostess said chuckling, she was so positive and comfortable talking to us. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you guys come for dinner anyway?" She asked, smiling still. It seemed almost fake…

"Is it not obvious?" Kennen asked, laughing.

"Not really." The hostess responded, leaning on our table a bit. Even though this was a fancy place, the people that worked here were still yordle, and that meant that still got tired such as our hostess.

"We're on dates." I said bluntly. The smiles from the hostess died down a bit, it was still there, just not as big.

"Dates…b-but...you're all males." The waitress responded, almost shocked at what we have told her.

"And what is this issue with that?" Kennen said, raising an eyebrow. He was on the edge of killing someone, it seemed.

"Well, I've never really seen two male yordles on a date, not even kissing or holding hands or anything…and here I thought I could get one of you to get with me." She said quietly. She seemed so disappointed.

"We're sorry," Teemo said, placing his hand on the hostess'. "It happens, you know what they say, all the good ones are taken or gay." Teemo said cheerily, he made the hostess smile.

"Well I'm glad you guys are as open as you decided to be," The hostess said happily, smiling big to us. We heard a few more people enter the restaurant, waiting to be greeted by the hostess who wasn't there. "Woops! Now, what did you guys want to drink?" She asked looking back. "Gotta hurry, only hostess at this restaurant." She said nervously.

"How about a cider?" Kennen asked, we all murmured in agreement.

"Cider it is, any specifications?" She asked, writing down in her notepad.

"Surprise us." Kennen said, she nodded and walked away.

"Awkwaaaard." Ziggs said. His comment made us all laugh.

"Tell me about it, for a second there I thought she was going to preach us on the evils of our love or something." I said, laughing.

"I would've killed the woman, no one comes between me and my Teemo." Kennen said seriously, Teemo just smiled, getting a bit of a chuckle out of him. We saw as the hostess ran to her podium, greeting more patrons and leading them to their already set tables. I stared down at my plates, the fancy triangle fold napkin and the stem glasses with the dozens of forks and spoons.

"Do we really have to use these things properly?" I asked, grabbing at one of the forks. It was bigger than the others, obviously being a salad fork.

"Not really, not like anyone is going to be watching us in case we do or don't." Ziggs said across for me.

"That's true…I'm going to be a rebel and use the salad fork to eat my salad, not mix it." I said, chuckling a bit.

"That is so badass." Kennen said from my right, laughing.

"You know it, although, do you guys know what you're going to eat?" I asked, looking down at my menu.

"Well, it's a three-course meal, so I'm starting with the gazpacho." Teemo said, looking down at his menu.

"I'll see what I get…" I said quietly, looking down at my menu. In the end, I ended up getting a gumbo, which I'm not sure qualifies for a soup, but it was in the appetizer area, so I chose it. The hostess came back with a green bottle, she began to pour the cider into our stem glasses. It was a golden color, almost looking like a beer.

"What is that?" Kennen asked curiously, looking over his plates to watch her as she poured it into our glasses.

"Apple cider, I know, how original," She responded, laughing. It got a few laughs out of us too. "Now, did you decide on your appetizers?" She asked, taking out her notebook again. We placed our orders, Ziggs, Kennen and Teemo all ordered gazpacho (how original), I placed my order for the gumbo, getting a few confused looks from the other. "Coming right up, your waiter or waitress will come to bring it to you, so you won't see me anymore. It was nice meeting you four." She said cheerily bowing to us.

"You really didn't need to bow." I said, laughing.

"Felt the need to," She said back, looking behind her to see if there were people waiting to be seated. "Thank you for coming." She said, turning back to us and walking away.

"For being a fancy restaurant, that was some diner-type conversation from the hostess." Ziggs said.

"Tell me about it, makes this place feel more yordle, not so stuck-up and perfect." I said, Ziggs nodded.

"Gumbo?" Kennen asked curiously next to me after taking a sip of his cider. "What's that?"

"It's this soup or stew thing, it usually has some type of seafood in it, but we'll see how this place's gumbo is." I said.

"Alright." Kennen responded, shrugging his shoulders and turning his gaze back to Teemo, where they made conversation across the table.

"Rumble," Ziggs said to me across the table, I was too busy looking down at the forks and spoons that confused me oh so much. "You kind of forgot to…" He said, showing me what I forgot. He draped the cloth napkin over his lap.

"Oh! I totally forgot, woops." I said nervously, doing so. I wasn't really a fan of fancy restaurants, but this place was pretty cool. A male yordle came to us, placing our bowls of soup on our plates.

"There you go, bon apetit. " He said, followed by him leaving our table quickly.

"Woah, different flavor of people here." I said, looking down at my gumbo. It was in a tiny bowl, mainly since it was an appetizer. It had a few four massive shrimp draped in this sort of sauce or stock that smelled very fishy, but it smelled good. I could see under the shrimps was some rice.

"Tell me about it," Kennen said next to me, his gaze moved to my gumbo. "That looks superb!" He said in a astonished tone.

"Too bad it's an appetizer." I said, putting one of the shrimp in my mouth. The sauce was a sort of oyster sauce of some sort, it added so much flavor to the shrimp. I moaned a bit as the flavor seeped into my mouth.

"Rumble," Ziggs said across from me, I saw him put his arm across, almost trying to reach me. I didn't understand what he was doing, until I saw what was in his fingers. The charm. I swallowed my shrimp and gasped quietly.

"I forgot mine! I-It's in my jeans!" I said in a panicked tone, Ziggs chuckled.

"No worries, I forgot to tell you. I brought mine main because it reminds me so much of you." He said, bringing his arm back and placing the charm in his left hand, studying it.

"Well thank you. Mine reminds me of me." I said back, laughing. Kennen chuckled at that too.

"You two, you're something, you know that?" Kennen said, laughing. Teemo was too busy eating his gazpacho, he truly liked the soup, even though it looked like something that was either poisonous or unhealthy.

"Thank you," Ziggs said taking his first spoonful of gazpacho, I could hear him gag a bit. "That's gross." He whispered loudly to us.

"Not it's not." Kennen said putting some of his in his mouth.

"I'll gladly eat yours for you." Teemo said dabbing his mouth with this blue napkin.

"Go ahead, this tastes putrid." He said back, sliding the tray over the Teemo who quickly began eating at it.

"That is why you grab something that you know you'll like." I said, putting some of the rice in my mouth. I had eaten all the shrimp already.

"Well it sounded good! Sorry for trying to be smart or something!" He said back, laughing. After we all finished, our oblivious jerk waiter came back, taking our plates and pouring us some more cider. He left us some menus to decide on our main courses. I searched my menu to find anything seafood related, since that's what was on my mind. I was happy to find that they had a shrimp linguini, it wasn't pure seafood, but it had something of that.

"What are you guys getting?" I asked as I lay my menu flat on the table.

"Probably some pasta or something, I'll see." Teemo said from my left, he was surveying his menu.

"Same here." Kennen said.

"Well, I'm going to ask the waiter dude what the biggest main course is, since I'm starving after not getting an appetizer." He said, looking down at his menu. As if he was on cue, the waiter came.

"What will you guys have for the main course?" He asked in an almost snobby tone.

"Shrimp Linguini." I said sternly, he wrote down on his notepad.

"Eh, Shrimp Linguini." Kennen said, chuckling.

"The lasagna." Teemo said giving his usual cheery smile.

"Hmmm," Ziggs began. "What's your biggest main course?" He asked.

"Steak tartare." He waiter answered back.

"You're kidding me right? Steak tartares are teeny!" Ziggs said back.

"Well it's the biggest, you want it or not?" The waiter asked impatiently.

"I want the hostess back, that's what I want." Kennen said impatiently. The waiter rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"The steak tartare it is." He said, turning back around and walking away. We were all stunned.

"Someone's not getting a good tip…" Ziggs said quietly, moving some of his forks.

"Tell me about it." I said back, laughing.

"Woah, it's already dark out." Teemo said, looking behind me where the windows were.

"We may have to skip the dessert…" Kennen said quietly.

"Anything to get away from this terrible waiter. The main course is enough." I said looking to Ziggs. He shrugged.

"I can eat at home. So main course and we leave, right?" He asked for clarification.

"Yes, this waiter is terrible." Kennen said back, running his fingers along the perimeter of his plate. It didn't take long for the food to come, along with the snob waiter that we were stuck with. Ziggs' tartare was actually bigger than expected, something that seemed odd for a fancy restaurant, giving so much of one thing on one plate, even if it was the main course. Ziggs seemed satisfied by the size of the tartare, quickly digging in after he got it. The waiter left without saying a word. I began to eat my pasta, the shrimp that was drenched in the creamy sauce was so delicious. We basically at in silence, too focused on eating our meal and getting out of this place. More people we're beginning to arrive, being seated around us. That must've meant that it was closer to being midnight or something.

"So, I'm finished." I said placing my fork on the edge of my indented plate that served as a bowl of some sort.

"So am I, you?" Kennen asked Teemo who nodded.

"Me too, shall we go?" Ziggs asked, shuffling in his seat.

"Gotta pay the bill, this'll be fun, confronting them and telling them that we're leaving due to terrible service." Kennen said getting up and making his way to the cheery hostess. We all sat in silence as we watched Kennen approach the female hostess at her podium, he explained to he the situation, followed by her nodding.

"That's a good sign." I said, Ziggs and Teemo nodded. I saw him take out his wallet, handing her a credit card, which she swiped. She gave it back, and Kennen came back to us smiling.

"We're free to go." He said happily, we all sat up quickly, rushing out of the restaurant as fast as we could. The gardens and fountains outside we're lit now, giving a beautiful sight at what money could possibly buy.

"Pretty!" Ziggs said loudly, his arms was in mine. I had my head on his shoulder, I was getting tired already.

"Tell me about it, now to get back on the long ride back down, and then the car ride." Kennen said sighing.

"I heard that they speed up the lifts at night, mainly since lots of people come and go, and they don't have enough lifts to support enough people, so they speed them up." Teemo explained.

"Hopefully, they are." I said back as we approached the lift building. We entered, seeing that the benches were empty, which was a relief, didn't really want to ride with anyone else. We approached the boarding area, a lift was already waiting there. We were greeted by another male yordle, who led us in. The lift began on it's journey back, and it was so much more faster, which made me happy. All I could think of doing was laying in the red bed and falling asleep. It cut down the trip back from an hour to a half hour, we made our way to the car inside the crammed parking lot. This time there were lots of cars, lots of them being high class models. Even with recent making of cars, they still were able to make them extremely luxurious. We got inside the car, where Kennen quickly started us, driving the car out of the parking lot. I had my head on Ziggs' shoulder, fighting to keep them open.

"Hold on." Ziggs said, shifting a bit to his right. He let my head rest on his lap, where I could hear his stomach gurgle as it digested the tartare he had eaten. I out my left hand on his knee, rubbing is softly as I feel asleep.

"I love you." I said quietly, Ziggs placed his hands on my ears, rubbing them.

"I love you too." He said, leaning down and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I fell asleep shortly after that, having a beautiful night's sleep, despite that fact that I had to be moved from the car to the bed.


	14. It Cannot be Contained

**Hiya guys, I wanted to start off with an announcement: You know that project I've spoke so highly of before? Well, I'm revealing it now: It's going to be a story of Teemo and Kennen (mainly due to the high demand)**. **Yep, so after you finish this very important chapter, you'll be gifted with the Teemo and Kennen story!**

**I also wanted to add that I will continue this after I finish Teemo and Kennen's story, alright, so this is a cliffhanger for now!**

**I also am still deciding on the Wukong and Fizz pairing story (even with the one feedback I've gotten, I'm still not sure) so please please please, drop in your two-cents, alright? I'm still deciding, but it all depends on the community.**

**I also wanted to thanks moogle980 for giving me the glorious ideas for this chapter!**

**Until then, please enjoy this last chapter. :( Now to go finish the story with the complete status after I publish this...**

* * *

"Rumble, you gotta wake up." A voice said as it shook my body. It seemed to wake me up abruptly, so all I had left to do was open my eyes. Ziggs was on top of me, shaking my body crazily.

I sighed. "What now?" I asked impatiently, these abrupt wake ups were getting on my nerves now.

"I know how much you hate getting woken up, sorry, but we needed your help to set up the tables and stuff outside." Ziggs said happily, giving me a kiss and massaging my chest.

"I see, so uh, what tables?" I asked curiously, surveying the room as Ziggs continued massaging me. It was so comforting.

"We're holding a dinner party for the all the league yordles today, even Veigar's coming." Ziggs said happily, kissing my cheek. I noticed that I was in my underwear under the blankets.

"Did you undress me?" I asked as Ziggs massaged my bare chest.

"Yeah, sorry, I know that's an odd thing to do, but you kind of needed to, you didn't look all that comfortable in the suit." Ziggs said back, laughing.

"I understand," I said, trying to slide out of Ziggs weight on me. He got the clue, getting off of me and off the bed, taking my hand to help me up. "So a dinner party? What's the use, we already had dinner last night, and honestly, I'm getting tired of doing so many things." I said back impatiently.

"Come on, Kennen and Teemo already planned the thing and invited all the yordles, they all said they're coming. Besides, it's their last day here until they leave to Teemo's house…or is it Kennen's?" I rambled, Ziggs laughed, handing me a clean set of clothes, simple gray shorts with a white shirt.

"Here, we need all the help we can get, even Tristana volunteered to come early to help, she's actually in the kitchen helping Teemo cook up the food that we're going to eat for the dinner." He said nonchalantly.

"So what do you need my help for anyway?" I asked, slipping on my clothes.

"Kennen and I need help setting up the tables with the table clothes and stuff outside, the dinner's outside, mainly since it's so peaceful outside, especially with the waterfall." Ziggs said to me, I nodded.

"Sounds good, you moving the dinner table or something?" I asked in questioning tone, he shook his head.

"We're going to set up our own outside, although, we are taking all the candelabras and dishes from the dinner table to the one we're setting up outside, mainly since they're the only sets I have…" I he said quietly, almost as if he was disappointed about not having more than one set.

"Well, that makes sense, so my guess is that we're not eating breakfast and we're starving ourselves until the dinner tonight?" I asked chuckling. I wasn't being serious at all.

"Yep." Ziggs said back nodding.

"You're crazy, I can't survive the whole day without eating." I said back, crossing my arms. Ziggs gave me a peck on the lips.

"Yes I am, and trust me, the dinner tonight is going to make up for it, especially with everyone around, there'll be seafood there." He said back happily.

"You had me at seafood, _although_, I'm getting tired of dressing all fancy-ish and having dinners, I just want to spend time with you, just you and I, the TV we hate so much and some radio." I said back.

"We will," Ziggs said grabbing my head and touching his forehead to mine. "Just that Kennen and Teemo already had set it up, besides, this isn't a formal dinner, it's a dinner with friends, even if the table's going to be set up in a fancy-esque way." He said back, laughing.

"Alright," I began. "Just that I enjoy spending time with you and only you, but if I had have to go through one more day of dealing with other people, it's worth it. Although I don't have an issue with Kennen and Teemo, they probably feel the same way." I said thinking of the situation.

"Doubt it, they're the ones planning all these things. They enjoy having more people with them, especially Teemo." Ziggs said, I nodded.

"I guess, don't know Teemo all that well," I said, looking around the room. "So, can you finally let me get through you so we can go help Kennen?" I asked, pointing my hand at the door.

"Yeah, sorry, just that I felt the need to cheer you up, you're pretty grumpy this morning." He said laughing.

"Tell me about it." I said grabbing his hand and interlocking my fingers in his. We made our way down the hall, down the stairs and to the middle of the cross section where we could hear pans clatter and Tristana and Teemo converse. We made our way down the hall to the back, where I could see about three or four tables put end to end in a straight line. They didn't have the tablecloths and stuff on them yet, but they were ready to start doing that.

"Good morning Rumble." Kennen said to me happily as he began to lay the massive silky white tablecloth on the tables, adjusting it so it matched on lengths on the side and dragging it across the tables.

"Good morning, and it looks like you need help." I said jogging to the table to help Kennen get it across.

"I do, and thanks, I really needed help, Ziggs was too focused on getting you awake." Kennen said chuckling to himself. I turned back to him as I draped the table cloth, he gave me a shrug.

"I think about you a lot." He said innocently.

"I do too, but while I'm sleeping? That's going a bit too far, no?" I asked him in a teasing tone.

"Sorry that I have unconditional love for you!" He said back, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I know, I know, shouldn't be judging you." I said as Kennen and I draped the tablecloth to the other end of the table.

"'Bout time, this tablecloth has been annoying the hell out of me." Kennen said laughing.

"It takes two people, that's why, now Ziggs, why don't you go and begin grabbing some of the dishes and stuff from other dining table, and the chairs too while you're at it." I said, Ziggs crossed his arms in a sort of 'motherly' way.

"Well, I will, but the chairs are over there," Ziggs said pointing to the house, there was a massive stack of chairs on the grass, along with a pile of tablecloths of some sort. "Just unfold them and drape the cloth things over, they're chair covers so they add a more classy feeling to it, even though they're just chairs the bend." He said laughing.

"Alright, sounds good, now go! Shoo!" I said, shooing Ziggs off with my hands, he giggled and made his way into the house.

"We should start on the chairs while we can, there's going to be about ten yordles coming, including Veigar but not Heimerdinger." Kennen said seriously.

"Good, don't want that goop brain here, but Veigar's coming? You sure Teemo's going to be fine with that?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Veigar and him can put apart their differences for one night, but I know you and Heimerdinger can't, so we didn't invite him, not like he'd come anyway," Kennen said as he made his way to the stack of chairs, unfolding two and carrying them back. They were yordle sized, which was good. He placed one of the chairs at the end of the long table, the other on the other end.

"So ten people, that leaves a lot of space between every chair…" I said looking at the massive table.

"Yeah, that's the issue, Ziggs only has one tablecloth, and he didn't want it to be drooping over." He said shrugging.

"That's an issue. Well, whatever, we can get past that, no? Let's start placing these things." I said grabbing two more chairs and placing them in the middle of the table. Kennen placed the other two in between the middle chairs and the ends, and we placed the other two somewhere in between the 1/4th point and the ½ point that the chairs were set up. The way we placed the chairs looked awkward, massive chunks of random space between the chairs, but it honestly was the only way.

"Well, at least we placed them." Kennen said, trying to be positive.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's start putting the little covers on, where's Ziggs anyway?" I asked, looking down the hall. All I could see was the light and steam emanating from the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter, let's start putting these things on." Kennen said grabbing one of the covers and studying it. It had a massive gold bow that went around one side, which I guess was meant to be the back of the chair.

"Wow, these things are pretty…flamboyant." I said laughing.

"Yeah, just like Ziggs, speaking of which, he's coming." Kennen said gesturing to the back door, we could see Ziggs come down the hall with a big box in his arms, a few candles stuck out from the top.

"I'm back, I brought all the candelabras at once," Ziggs said as he stepped off the patio and onto the grass. He gazed at the table, giving off a sigh. "You're kidding me right, that looks terrible." Ziggs said in a disappointed tone.

"Terrible! You're the one that gave us a massive tablecloth to make a massive dinner table when we have barely any guests!" I yelled back, Ziggs approached the table, tugging at the tablecloth.

"You two sound like a married couple," Kennen said in a joking tone, we both turned to him, giving him a stare. "I mean, uh, never mind." He said back, making Ziggs laugh.

"That was overreacting on my part," Ziggs began, coming to me and bringing his arm around my waist, giving me a kiss in the cheek. "Now, we gotta fix this somehow, doesn't look all that…lovely." He said, surveying the table.

"We could take off a table or two, but then the tablecloth's just going to sag onto the grass, making it look like it's too big." I said, trying to be positive. Each table could only accompany two chairs, save the ones on the edges. There were five tables, having an extra two spaces for chairs, so there had to be an awkward gap between the chairs.

"I guess we can." Ziggs said, pushing one of the tables aside, the tablecloth falling to the grass. We slid the tablecloth down the table, matching the same length that it had on the sides of the table.

"That looks better." Kennen said cheerfully.

"By far, not place the two chairs per table and two on the edges, I'll start placing the candelabras," Ziggs said rummaging through the box. Kennen and I quickly moved the chairs around, doing it the way that Ziggs wanted it. Ziggs had already placed two of the candelabras on the table, followed by him placing the candles into the slots of the already placed candelabras. "So why are there ten chairs? There's eleven yordles in total." Ziggs asked me, placing more candelabras on the table.

"Because Heimerdinger isn't coming." Kennen said bluntly, Ziggs turned back around, giving him a glare.

"Excuse me? Why?" He asked Kennen, he had anger in his tone.

"Because Rumble doesn't like him, you know that." Kennen said seriously, I was watching Ziggs glare at Kennen as best he could. I had never seen so much hate and anger in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" He asked again, getting closer to Kennen, Kennen had his arms crossed in a defensive stance. "Why would you do such a thing? You know he and I get along." Ziggs said angrily, crossing his arms too. He was a few feet away from Kennen, they were basically mirroring each other.

"Ziggs, calm down, I didn't know you'd get so mad." I said calmly, walking to Ziggs and placing a hand on his shoulder, he shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to get it off.

"And? You know that he and I absolutely get along well, especially when we're at the academy, how could you not even invite one of my coworkers?" He asked angrily, gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry!" Kennen yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Kennen, why didn't you ask me first? I know you're hosting this thing an all, but you go and invite Veigar but not Heimerdinger?" He asked again, his voice was shaking at this point.

"Look," I said to Ziggs, he didn't move his gaze off of Kennen. "He didn't know, he did it for me, even though I didn't ask him, he knows how much I absolutely despise that fool." I said with a bit of spite in my voice, Ziggs turned to me, he was shaking a bit.

"Excuse me! How could you, Rumble! You of all people! How dare you talk ill of someone that I spend so much time with at the academy!" He yelled, his voice was echoing off the walls of the house. Kennen stood there, a bit scared at the sight of this side of Ziggs. I myself didn't want to get acquainted with this side either.

"I'm sorry! You know how I despise the academy, Ziggs! Really, I'm sorry, put all the blame on me if you want, we didn't know!" I yelled back, balling my hands into fists.

"I will blame you," Ziggs said to me, placing a finger on my chest. "I'll blame you all I want for this, damn straight." He said with agony in his voice. I saw his eyes tear up, followed by Ziggs putting his hands on his face and running back into the house, sobs emanating from him. All I could do was stand there outside, watching him as he went in.

"My god…" I said quietly, guilt began to seep into my body, going through every inch of my bloodstream and through every bone in my body. "What…I don't even know…" I said quietly, Kennen came behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, bringing him into a hug. I cried into his shoulder, Kennen tried his best at comforting me, rubbing my back as best he could.

"Don't worry, he's overreacting." Kennen said quietly, placing touching his cheek to mine.

"He's not, Kennen. Ziggs never overreacts, he never has and never will…" I said quietly, sobbing loudly.

"He's just really defensive about the academy Rumble, don't worry, it just hurt him to hear you say how much you hate the place he loves so much." Kennen said quietly, rubbing my back slowly.

"B-But," I said, looking at Kennen's face. He looked so serene and sad… "I-I don't know," I said quietly, letting go off Kennen. "Here, we should really finish this before we go and get dressed and stuff for the dinner, it can start any minute now." I said, gesturing to the table as I wiped the tears form my eyes.

"Alright…" Kennen said quietly, grabbing more candelabras from the box and placing them on the table, followed by him placing the candles into their appropriate slots. I made my way into the house, going into the kitchen. I was greeted by a massive mess of steam and grime all over the floor and counters, Teemo and Tristana were quickly working at the stove. I passed behind them, going into the diningroom. It was the first time I had been into it, but it was amazing. It was a gold painted room, the carpet, walls and ceiling were all gold, a red runner ran down the middle of the room, the dining table was on top of that. There was a grandfather clock against the other wall across from the doorway, doing it's usual clacking that grandfather clocks did. This room was amazing, I couldn't believe Ziggs didn't decide to hold the dinner in here. Oh yeah, Ziggs…

I began to quickly stack the plates on top of one another, they were a type of china, maybe fine, that had this gold print inlay on them, it was massively fancy. There were exactly ten plates, which was good since that's how many guests were coming. I picked up the whole stack of plates, walking carefully out of the room.

"Watch out, make way for the plate train." I said as I entered the kitchen, I could hear Tristana and Teemo scatter as they got out of my way. I slowly made my way out of the kitchen, and began to move at a much faster speed down the hall and out to the backyard.

"Here let me help you." Kennen said, said to me, I could hear his footsteps on the grass as he came to me. He put his hands on top of mine, helping me carry the plates to the table. Once we set them down carefully, I saw that he had finished placing all the candelabras already.

"Dang, you did that fast." I said, Kennen was already placing the plates at their designated spots in front of the chairs.

"Why are you rushing?" I asked curiously, Kennen turned to me.

"I want to finish quickly so you can go talk to Ziggs, if we don't finish this now we won't ever, now go get the napkins and the silverware." Kennen said in a serious tone, I nodded and quickly made my way back into the house, going through the livingroom and into the diningroom. I gathered up all the spoons and forks quickly in my left hand, grabbing all the napkins in my right. That was all that was on the table, except for a few fruit bowls that were left. I quickly made my way back outside, dropping all the utensils on the table and the napkins.

"So, there's a few fruit baskets left in the diningroom, you can take care of those, right?" I asked in a rushed tone.

"Yeah, go to your lover," Kennen told me, walking to me and placing his right hand on my left shoulder. "Good luck." He whispered, followed by a hug. I nodded, hugging back and letting go. I quickly ran into the house, down the hall and up the stairs. Once I was at the second floor, I stopped running, quietly stepping in an attempt not to warn Ziggs that I was coming. I slowly crept my way down the hall, sneaking into the room. I could see that Ziggs was wrapped in a blanket on the bed, slowly breathing in an out followed by a few sobs.

"Ziggs?" I asked quietly, I saw the bundle that was Ziggs jump a little at the sound of my voice. He stood still, almost as if I'd go away. "Ziggs?" I asked again, slowly approaching the bed. I dug through the blankets, trying to find Ziggs' body in them. I unwrapped his head, he was still sobbing, his eyes were still full of tears.

"Why?" He asked me sadly.

"I'm so sorry Ziggs." I said climbing over Ziggs' body and lying down next to Ziggs. I placed my hand on his cheek, slowly running it back and forth.

"But why would you say such hateful things of the place I adore so much? The people that I revere so much?" He asked, turning to me. I swallowed loudly.

"I'm so sorry, Ziggs, I know I said such hateful things, but that's just my opinion. I didn't mean for it to sound so bad and mean to you." I said quietly, Ziggs sniffled.

"I know…" He said quietly, followed by him leaning his head over and kissing me. "But I still love you." He said quietly, he slowly crept his body across the bed, getting on top of me. He began slowly massaging my back, his tongue begging to enter my mouth. I pull back from the kiss.

"Ziggs, how could you shrug off the pain I have caused you so quickly?" I asked, Ziggs smiled his usual mischievous smile.

"Because I love you, Rumble. To be honest, my whole plan was to get you up here for this, although what you said still did hurt me, those tears were real, the pain is real, but deep down inside, this is the only thing that can make me feel better at this point." Ziggs said quietly, leaning his head down and nipping at me neck. I moaned a bit at the nice feeling. I tried to push him back a bit for him to stop his attempts, but that didn't seem to stop him.

"Ziggs, really, I think we should confront this issue." I said quietly, I was trying to speak some sense into Ziggs who was too busy in the lust boiling up inside of him.

"We can do that later, can't we?" He asked, still nipping at me neck. This was making me shiver and moan in pleasure.

"Z-Ziggs…" I said quietly, leaning in for a kiss on his mouth. He saw it coming, quickly slipping his tongue into my mouth. He moved his hands down from my chest and to my waist, slowly slipping my shorts off. I began to do the same to him, slowly moving my hands down his thighs as I got his short off. After he had finished that, he moved his hands on, trying to pull my shirt, along with a few moans from the two of us. Once he had finished, he quick took his shirt off, throwing it the same direction as mine.

"Who?" He asked bluntly, stopping the kiss.

"Ziggs, I still think we should confront this." I said quietly, Ziggs chuckled, followed by his hands quickly taking off my underwear in one smooth motion. I didn't say anything, mainly since there was no way for me to stop Ziggs at this point. Once you got him going, there was really no way to stop him (unless you fell asleep, like last night). I could feel his mouth as it slowly crept on me, followed by him slowly sucking. I fought to keep back the moans and groans, not wanting to show Ziggs that he had won.

"Just let it out." Ziggs said quietly, continuing his activities. There was really no way to stop, so I just let the moans out of body as Ziggs quickly continued what he was doing. I could hear a few rumblings and clanks coming from downstairs, probably Teemo and Tristana finishing up what they could on the dinner. I felt myself release quickly into Ziggs, quickly followed by him coming up to me as he always did. He closed the distance between our faces quickly, slipping the warm liquid into my mouth. I quickly took it from him, swallowing it quickly. I was relatively hungry, so anything at this point made me happy, including that. I pulled back, giggling a bit.

"Now, time for your favorite part." I said seductively, laughing. Ziggs laughed back, getting off of me and getting to his usual position. I got behind him, where I first began by massaging his back with my hands. Ziggs shivered at the feeling.

"Don't delay this, Rumble, for all we know our guests are here." He said quietly, I had forgotten that he hadn't taken off his underwear, so I slipped it off for him throwing it. I positioned myself behind him, where I quickly did the act. Ziggs let out a little moan as I entered, followed by him chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously, Ziggs laughed a bit.

"Just how we can change the mood so quickly." Ziggs said I slowly messaged his back, I slowly began to thrust to shut him up, Ziggs began to moan as I did so. He had gotten me in the mood, so I wanted to finish at this point. We began to speed up as we usually did, followed by Ziggs quickly releasing. This time he needed to release the tension he had, mainly since I had hurt him so bad. He began to get out of sync with the thrusts, throwing me off a bit.

"Z-Ziggs, try to hold on," I said moaning a bit, he nodded, as he tried to get back to the rhythm we had before. Once he did, the tension I had built up quickly released out of me, spreading into Ziggs. He groaned in relief to the feeling. He quickly laid down on the bed, followed by me laying next to him. I turned to him, Ziggs was looking up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry." I said quietly, kissing his cheek.

"It's fine, really," Ziggs said quietly, kissing my cheek back. "Now, we should go shower, I think I heard the doorbell ring, so that means a guest is here or so, so we should shower quickly." Ziggs said to me quietly, chuckling.

"Alright, just remember to replace these sheets today at some point, alright?" I asked back, laughing.

"Of course, now let's go." Ziggs said getting up and offering me his hand. He helped me off the bed, where I made my way to the dresser and quickly picked out a full set of purple clothes, a plain purple shirt and purple jeans, with an emerald green tie to match the clothes, and to make Ziggs happy, mainly since he enjoyed it when I dressed like that. We made our way into the shower, placing our clothes down and going in, mainly since we were already undressed. Ziggs turned the knobs quickly, the water spewed out of the shower head quick as usual. We spared no time, quickly getting the shampoo and scrubbing ourselves down. I think this was the first shower in quite some time that we cleaned our own bodies off. The shower itself took about fifteen minutes, followed by us getting out and quickly drying ourselves off. I made my Mohawk, and put my clothes on. I noticed that Ziggs had decided to pick out some very…spunky clothes.

He had decided to wear an amethyst purple shirt with emerald green jeans, the colors matched so well, it seemed all too perfect.

"Well you look adorable." I said to Ziggs as he came back into the bathroom, grabbing my tie and rubbing it against his face like he usually did.

"You too, and we match." He said to me, giving me a kiss.

"Yes, and we didn't even coordinate this." I said, laughing. The purple of my clothes made me blend into the purple bathroom, making me almost invisible in the room, except by bright blue fur and green tie gave me away. We quickly made our way downstairs and to the livingroom, where Tristana, Teemo, Kennen and Lulu were all sitting on the two couches, watching the TV and wondering how it worked.

"Well there are the two hosts." Teemo said cheerily.

"Here we are!" I said happily, raising my hands up.

"Matching too, that's cute," Lulu said happily, looking at my clothes. "I absolutely love this purple, Rumble, mind if I take some of it?" Lulu asked, taking out a vial out of her pocket.

"Uhh, sure?" I asked back, scared at what she would do. She opened the vial, putting the opening of the vial against my shirt. The purple of my shirt began to seep into the vial, filling it with a dye of some sort the same color as my shirt.

"There ya go." Lulu said after filling the whole vial, tightly closing it after. It didn't seem to affect the color of my shirt, so I wondered how it worked.

"I'm not even going to ask." I said back, laughing. Tristana got up quickly, slinging a plastic bag over her arm.

"Ziggs, mind if I use this bathroom right here," Tristana asked, pointing to the wall behind us. "I got dirty after making food, which should be ready shortly, make sure you check up on it." Tristana said to Teemo who nodded.

"Go ahead." Ziggs said happily, she nodded and left the livingroom, going down the hall to the red bedroom. I saw as Lulu poured the vial on her shirt, making her the dark green clothes she was wearing turn the same purple as me. I gasped.

"Are you okay with me stealing the same colors you're wearing?" She asked me, looking up at me as I stood in front of the TV.

"Sure, go ahead, besides, you already did so. Although the color matches you." I said positively, she laughed.

"Thank you." She said happily, chuckling. We could hear as Tristana turned the knobs in the bathroom behind us, the water rushed through the pipes in a loud ruckus. Teemo got up quickly, running to the bathroom and opening the stove.

"Kennen, can you come help me?" Kennen asked from the kitchen, Kennen got up and went to the kitchen. I noticed that he had already showered and everything, he was wearing a red and white shirt that made him look like a candy cane, along with red jeans the same color as his shirt. We are such a colorful bunch. I could hear and Kennen and Teemo grunt under the weight of whatever they were getting out of the stove, followed by it being placed on the island.

"Rumble, how are we going to keep the ham warm?" Teemo asked from the kitchen. Ham? What an odd thing to eat…

"I have a thing to keep it warm, want me to go get it?" Ziggs asked.

"Yes please, take it outside, we're going to go take it outside until it's cold enough to touch without hopefully burning anything!" Teemo shouted from the kitchen, Ziggs got up and went down the hall that the stairs were in. He spent a few five minutes in the hall, followed by him appearing out of the hall with a box. He vanished down the hall to go outside. Teemo and Kennen came out of the kitchen, there was a massive honey baked ham in between them as they carried it down the hall, they had a massive wad of rags under the metal pan to protect them from it's burning heat.

"Man, I got here really early…" Lulu said quietly behind me, I turned to her, watching as she took the dye of the red couch.

"Tell me about it, Teemo hasn't even showered either." I said, looking around the room.

"I was thinking I could help, but this thing is too intriguing." Lulu said watching the newcast on the TV, they were talking about Ionia and the Kinkou Order. I wasn't exactly sure why they were talking about it, but they mentioned Kennen, Akali and Shen.

"This thing's crazy, I'm not a fan of it." I said sitting down next to Lulu, she turned to me, giving me a big grin.

"Well that's a shame, now, I wanted to ask you about you and Ziggs." She asked curiously.

"What do you want to know?" I asked back.

"About the relationship, I know that you two had a big argument today." Lulu said, raising an eyebrow. She was trying to get it out of me.

"Yeah, it was about the academy, you know me, hating on the academy I hate so much." I said chuckling. I felt bad chuckling, but the only way to deal with it at this point is to take light of it.

"Ah, this was about the academy?" She asked, I nodded. "Well let me tell you this, I don't want something as inanimate and dead as the academy to break you two." She said to me, I nodded.

"I really hope it doesn't, it'd be a shame…" I said quietly, looking down at my hands on my lap.

"Yes, especially since the gurgleloads told me that you two wouldn't last." She said to me, I gave her a weird look, but she kept a serious face. I can never take her seriously when she speaks about things that I have never heard about in my life.

"Yes, the gurgleloads that know so much about us." I said quietly, laughing.

"Hey, leave the gurgleloads alone," She said nudging me. "Now, I want you two to prove the gurgleloads wrong, especially since they're been speaking much about you. Gurgleloads gossip about love." She said, smiling.

"Okay, I'll be sure to not let these…gurgleloads…get the bragging rights." I said, trying to make sense of what I had just said.

"Thanks you! Now, go help your buddies, I'm relatively sure they need your help, especially since I can hear them argue outside." The female yordle said, giggling.

"Alright, don't stray off into the greywood forest, okay?" I told her, raising my eyebrow.

"Of course not, there's lots of fuffleluffles in there." She said back. I didn't even want to know. I made my way down the hall. I could see Ziggs, Kennen and Teemo argue at the center of the table, the contraption that was meant to keep the ham warm was set up, along with the ham inside. It was some kind of incubating chamber type of thing, being made of glass.

"Yes, I know what I did was foolish, Ziggs, I'm sorry." Kennen said to Ziggs, who had his arms crossed.

"Are you guys really still arguing about this?" I shouted in an angry tone, they all turned to me.

"Yeah, what of it?" Kennen asked back in an annoyed tone.

"Well, I don't want this argument over Heimerdinger and the academy to ruin today, alright? Can we just drop it right now and talk about it later, really?" I asked back, lowering the volume of my voice.

"Oh, so now you want to drop it?" Ziggs asked back, shouting.

"Yes!" I yelled back, throwing my hands in front of me. "Yes, I do want to, mainly since the guests are to arrive any minute now, and I don't want them to see us arguing, okay? Lulu there already knows, but you better be glad that she doesn't care, now I want all three of us to just forget about this for the moment, alright?" I asked back, sighing.

"What about me?" Teemo asked quietly.

"Fine, us four." I said back.

"Fine, I'll drop it, just remember that I will confront us three, er, four, about it later, alright?" Ziggs asked, all three of us nodded.

"Alright. Now, go get the rest of the food, okay? Teemo, you should go shower, I suggest you go use the second floor bathroom." I said to Teemo, he nodded.

"I'm waiting for Tristana to come out of the shower, we need someone watching the food that's still cooking." He said back.

"Alright, it's just that I want you to be dressed and ready when more guests come, alright?" I said to him, he nodded. I turned back around, making my way into the house and down to the livingroom. Tristana was sitting next to Lulu, they were conversing about something.

"Oh hey Rumble, that's a fancy shower you have there." Tristana said, pointing her thumb behind her.

"Uhh, thanks, not really mine, well I guess it is, you completely done with the shower?" I asked her, she nodded. Popped my head out behind the wall of the livingroom. "Teemo!" I shouted down the hall, I saw Teemo turn his gaze to me, so I knew he had heard me. "You can go shower now! Tristana's out!" I yelled back, he nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"What was that about?" Tristana asked me from my right.

"He was just waiting for you to get out of the shower so he can shower, since someone needs to be watching the cooking good, apparently." I said to her, she nodded.

"The food!" She screamed, jumping off the couch and running to the kitchen. She opened the stove quickly, followed by her closing it again. I could hear her sigh in relief. She came back into the kitchen, giving off a happy grin. "It's okay, no worries." She said happily.

"Uhh, mind me asking?" I asked, looking past her to the kitchen.

"We're baking a cake and some cookies, I really like Ziggs' oven, it has four different compartments that you can bake and cook things at different temperatures." She said, sitting back down next to Lulu who was mesmerized by the TV.

"Speaking of which, what _did _you guys make for the dinner?" I asked, peering into the kitchen.

"A chocolate cake of some sort, some chocolate chip cookies, the ham, your seafood which is chilling right now after being cooked properly, some pasta which is finishing up right now, and a few hotdogs for those who feel like eating something less fancy-ish." She answered back, laughing. I could hear Teemo's footsteps as he made his way down the hall and up the stairs to the guestroom.

"Wow, going all out?" I asked back, she nodded. Ziggs and Kennen came into the livingroom, Ziggs sat next to me and Kennen sat on the right of Tristana. Ziggs quickly put his hand in mine, followed by a kiss.

"Hi." He said to me, kissing me again.

"You spent a mighty long time out there." I said, he nodded.

"Being careful with the ham." He said back. We heard the door ring, Ziggs quickly got up and opened it. Corki and Amumu were on the other side of it.

"Hiya guys!" Corki said happily, followed by Amumu waving.

"Come on in." Ziggs said cheerfully, they nodded and came in.

"This place is amazing!" Amumu said in astonishment, looking around the livingroom.

"Thank you, now, since there isn't anymore space here, do you guys mind going out to the dinner table out back?" Ziggs asked, pointing down the hall, Corki and Amumu nodded.

"Absolutely fine, we understand." Corki said making his way down the hall, Amumu shuffling behind. Lulu got up.

"I'll go join them, that sound good?" She asked cheerily.

"Go ahead, I'm sure they'd like to have someone else to converse with." I said, she nodded back and headed down the hall. Tristana quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen, opening lids and doors to check on the food.

"Teemo, mind- oh wait, he's not here, Rumble, come take the seafood platter, will ya?" She asked, my heart skipped a beat at the sound of seafood platter.

"Gladly!" I said back happily, running into the kitchen. The seafood platter was on the island in the middle of the kitchen, gleaming with ice and everything. "You sure the ice won't melt?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yes, very, this is one of those expensive contraptions that Ziggs has, they look like ice," Tristana said picking up one of the gleaming cubes. "But they're just electronic glass cubes of some sort, although they do emit cold." She said placing it on my hand, it felt wet and everything,

"Money buys crazy things." I said back, she nodded and picked up the platter, placing it on my hands.

"Now go!" She said happily, I turned back around any made my way into the livingroom and down the hall, going out to the backyard. Tristana, Corki and Amumu were all gathered around the ham, watching the machine it was in keep it warm.

"Coming through." I said, they turned to look at me. I placed the platter on the right of the ham, Amumu was on the right of the ham, along with Tristana to his right and Corki across him.

"That looks delicious." Corki said, staring at the platter.

"Yes it does, now you must wait." I said back, they nodded.

"Rumble." Ziggs said behind me, I turned to see him.

"Yes?" I asked, he brought me into his embrace.

"We've gone too long without holding each other." He said, hugging me tighter and giving me a kiss.

"When did you get so lovey" I asked, laughing.

"Sorry for trying to be different today." He said back to me.

"Sorry, it's just that you're acting a bit odd today." I said, letting go of Ziggs and looking at him.

"I know, still thinking about the argument." He said quietly, looking around outside.

"Come on Ziggs." I said to him, giving him a disappointed look.

"Sorry, sorry, I know, I know, I'm going crazy, I can feel it." He said back quietly. I gave him a kiss on the lips, making his face light up.

"No you are not, now go help Tristana with more food." I said, turning him around to face the house. He nodded and made his way into the house, turning left at the kitchen. I turned around, seeing that Amumu was poking and prodding at the odd ice cube things, I wasn't exactly sure what to call them.

"Weird things, huh?" I asked, approaching the table, Amumu snapped his hand back, placing it to his side. "Don't worry, I'm not going to yell at you." I said back laughing.

"Okay, good," He said quietly turning his gaze to me, Tristana and Corki were deep in conversation. "What are these things anyway?" He asked, poking at the ice cubes again.

"I'm not even sure, although don't touch any of the food, but it seems that you already know that, mainly since you're poking at the ice cubes at the edge of the platter." I said, chuckling. He picked one of them up, feeling it in his bandaged hands.

"They're odd, aren't they?" He asked me, showing me the cube.

"Yes they are, you can keep that one if that makes you happy." I said to Amumu, his face lit up.  
"Really? Thank you!" He said, tossing the cube in his hands. I nodded back to him. Ziggs came back with another tray of food, this time it was the cookies, along with Poppy, Veigar and Teemo who was also carrying a bowl, it had the pasta. It was an odd type of pasta, it had noodles shaped like bowls and it looked like it was meant to be eaten cold.

"Here's the last of the guests." Ziggs said happily, Poppy and Veigar surveyed the backyard.

"Oh right, there's only ten yordles, and five of us were already here since the morning." I said, looking to Veigar who was watching the waterfall fall into the pond.

"Yes, now, Ambassador, Veigar, feel free to sit." Ziggs said to them after placing the tray of cookies, Teemo did the same with the bowl, placing it to the left of the ham.

"Thank you." Poppy said sternly to us, sitting down on the right of the ham. Veigar didn't say anything, still mesmerized by the waterfall. I approached Teemo, watching him as he watched Veigar.

"You absolutely sure you don't have an issue with him here?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Perfectly fine, I'm not going to create an issue like with Heimerdinger and you." He said to me, this bothered me a bit.

"Okay, fine." I said back, a bit annoyed. He laughed, walking away and tugging at Veigar's arm. He turned to him, giving him a confused look. Teemo told him something, and Veigar nodded. He made his way to the other side of the table, sitting down across Poppy. He was still watching the waterfall closely. Tristana and Kennen came outside, bringing the last of the food, the cake and the utensils to serve the food, knifes, mixing utensils and all.

"Well!" Ziggs said loudly as Tristana and Kennen placed the utensils in their appropriate places. "Thank you all for coming!" He said, going to the left edge of the table and standing in front of the chair. The table looked so glamorous, adorned with the now lit candelabras, the bowls of fancy fruit and the food that seemed to look so fresh and delicious. Everyone turned to him, laughing and smiling. I made my way to the one of the seats that sat next to the end, where Ziggs was. I sat down, feeling the silk of the tablecloths. Tristana sat across from me, Veigar was next to her and Poppy was across him. Next to Poppy was Amumu and Lulu, and Corki was across him. Kennen was sitting next to Corki, and Teemo decided to sit at the other end of the table. I was sad that I wouldn't be able to converse with my best friend, but at least I still had Ziggs. "Now!" Ziggs said again, everyone's attention was on him. "We can now eat, enjoy the beautiful meal cooked by Tristana and Teemo!" Ziggs said happily, clapping his hands. His vibe made everyone else clap back, followed by everyone grabbing at the food to place it on their plates.

Tristana got up and made her way to the ham, opening the chamber it was in and grabbing a serrated knife, cutting at it. "Who here wants some?" She asked, everyone raised their hands, including me. She chuckled, and quickly cut at it.

"Pass me the pasta?" I asked Poppy next to me, she nodded and gave it to Amumu who passed it to the right. "Really, you don't need to do the courtesies of passing it to the right." I said to her laughing.

"Other people want pasta too." She said back in a serious tone.

"True." I said back turning to Ziggs. He was watching Tristana as she cut at the ham. I placed my hand on his knee, rubbing it a bit.

"What's on your mind?" I asked again, he sighed. I knew what was up. "Ziggs, really, stop thinking about it, come on…" I said quietly, rubbing his knee still.

"I'm sorry if I feel guilty that Heimerdinger is here." He said back, still watching Tristana.

"Ziggs," I began, annoyance was in my voice. "I know that guilt isn't the reason that you're made about this, Heimerdinger probably wouldn't have come." I said to him, shaking my head.

"You know what, Rumble?" Ziggs asked me in an angry tone, balling his hands into fists. "It's not guilt, alright? It's pride, my pride. You know how my pride is." He said to me, tears were forming in his eyes. No one noticed the commotion we were making, not even Poppy who was right next to me. He took my hand off his knee.

"Ziggs, really, calm down." I said, trying to place my hand back on his knee, he slapped it away.

"I will not calm down!" He yelled, standing up. Everyone's attention turned to him, the conversations that were going on previous stopped. "You know what, Rumble? I won't calm down, you know why? This is something I care too much about, alright? This is more to me than it ever will be to you, alright? I'm trying to have you understand, damn it!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the table. It knocked down the candelabra on our table, only to be stood up again by Poppy as quickly as it fell.

"Ziggs, really, calm down, you're making a commotion." I said back, standing up and placing my hand on Ziggs' shoulder, he smacked it away.

"Commotion? What commotion? This is an issue right now Rumble, I'm tired of you swatting it away, first you want to talk about it and now you want to push it back? What the hell!" He yelled louder, everyone was shocked at what was happening.

"What are you talking about? You did the same, you even got me into having sex while we were still arguing, Ziggs!" I yelled back, holding back the tears and anger.

"And? I'm sorry if it's my only method of dealing with sadness, Rumble!" He yelled back, balling his fists up. He continued to stare at me. "You know what, Rumble? You're the one that let it happen!" He yelled back, he wasn't making sense anymore.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled back at the top of my lungs. "I'm sorry okay! There's more to this story than my prospective, okay? I know I told you to blame it on me, but really Rumble, I'm sorry!" I said throwing my hands up in the air, I could see tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't hold them back anymore. I saw Ziggs dig into his pocket, followed by him taking out his charm. I gasped.

"You know what." Ziggs said, balling the hand he had the charm in. He swung his arm, releasing the charm in his hand. I watched it as it flew through the air, ending up in the pond in a small splash. I gasped loudly, covering my eyes with my hands. I couldn't stand to watch him do something so bad, especially to something that meant to much to both of us.

"Ziggs." I said quietly, sitting back down and placing my head in my arms. I feared what this would do to the charms. To the magic they held. To the light that they emitted. To the promise that I kept to Lulu and Fortunella.

To our love...


End file.
